Figure It Out (REMAKE)
by leepolarise
Summary: sebuah kesalahan karena cinta dan akan ditebus pula dengan cinta dan kasih sayang / HaeHyuk / YAOI / chapter 10 END /
1. Chapter 1

**Figure It Out (REMAKE)**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Other...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, BL, Typo(s), little bit TeenRomance**

 **Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF remake dari FF KyuMin yang ngga tau kenapa pen banget jadiin FF HaeHyuk, aku dah minta izin ama kak poeri supaya bisa di remake FFnya, pengen liat respon pertama apa banyak yang suka atau ngga, yah law banyak yang suka bakalan cepet dilanjutnya, law ngga, bakalan di next tapi yah, lumayan lama, kalau tidak terlalu suka dengan alur dan perwatakannya saya minta maaf, dan juga hanya nama yang saya ganti dan kata-kata yang mungkin saya tambahkan, jika alur cerita dan lainnya tidak ada yang saya ubah. gamsaHAE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk is Real**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Dua manusia berbeda gender itu saling melempar tatapan membunuh satu sama lain. Semua teman sekelas mereka itu memutar bola matanya malas. Karena bukan kali ini saja kedua sosok itu 'berdebat' yang pasti akan selalu di memenangkan oleh namja manis yang sedang duduk santai di bangkunya.

"Bagaimanapun kau menatapku dengan deathglaremu. Aku tetap tidak akan mati kau tahu? Jadi percuma saja" ujar namja berparas manis yang duduk di bangkunya dengan menumpangkan kaki, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau jangan sombong Lee Hyuk Jae. Di atas langit ada langit lagi. Kau pikir kau satu-satunya murid terpintar disini?" ucap yeoja berambut panjang sepunggung itu.

Eunhyuk nama panggilan namja manis itu menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan menjerit karena bukannya terlihat menyeramkan melainkan terlihat sangat manis.

"Jika 'terpintar disini' berarti satu sekolah. Aku mengakui bukan aku, posisi itu milik kekasihku. jika 'terpintar disini' di kelas ini. Yang pasti aku orangnya" ujar Eunhyuk yang sangat membuat yeoja di hadapannya tambah merasa ingin menyumpal mulutnya.

"Sandara, jangan hiraukan Eunhyuk, tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kau menikmati waktu istirahat ini dengan damai" ujar namja imut yang bernama Lee Sungmin, yang sedang asik menikmati permen lolipopnya, mecoba untuk melerai.

Sandara Park atau lebih di kenal dengan nama Sandara terkenal sebagi pesaing paling bawah dari sosok manis yang dia tantang tadi, menggelikan jika dia menang melawan sosok manis itu. Ia melirik pada namja di samping Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak bicara dengan mu Sungmin-shi. Cih! Dasar namja jadi-jadian, aku heran, ada namja berwajah seperti wanita disini, menggelikan" ujarnya mengejek.

Sungmin namja berwajah imut itu menghentikan aksi memakan lolipopnya dan menatap lekat pada Sandara. "Apa kau bilang? Namja jadi-jadian?" desis Sungmin tajam.

 **Brak!**

Sungmin berdiri dengan penuh semangat hingga kursi yang ia duduki terjatuh. Namja imut itu hendak melangkah untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Sandara tapi sebuah tangan menggengamnya.

"Hyung. Sudah lah. Aku lapar, lebih baik kita kekantin saja" ujar Ryeowook namja mungil di belakang Sungmin.

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya melihat pada sahabatnya. "Sstt.. Wookie-yah ini seru biarkan saja" bisik Eunhyuk.

"Hyung aku lapar" rengek Ryeowook.

"Wookie lepaskan tanganku. Agar aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan nona pendek ini. Jadi kita lebih cepat kekantin" Sungmin melirik Ryeowook. Namja itu dengan terpaksa melepas genggamannya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Apa? Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu" ujar Sandara karena Sungmin menatapnya bengis dari tadi.

"Sejak kau bilang 'namja jadi-jadian' padaku. Cih, setidaknya wajahku jauh lebih 'alami' dibanding kau" tunjuknya bengis. Ayolah, tidak ada yang meragukan sempurnanya ketiga paras namja manis itu.

Semua teman-teman sekelas yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin membekap mulutnya menahan tawa. Termasuk Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Tsk, wajah hasil plastic ditambah polesan bedak tebal, apa tidak mengganggumu? Ah, atau memang itu harus ada dikehidupanmu setelah makanan?" ujar Sungmin dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Yak!" bentak yeoja lainnya, yang tidak lain sahabat dari Sandara, Yoona.

"Wae? Ingin membantah? Kita pernah satu sekolah waktu smp, dan aku bahkan memiliki fotomu sebelum kau seperti sekarang" titah Sungmin, dan langsung disoraki oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya, tidak diragukan lagi, para wanita itu cantik, namun sayang kecantikannya tidak alami dan hasil rakitan tangan dokter bedah, jadi tidak salah bukan jika mengungkapkan kebenaran?

Dengan wajah memerah, Sandara dan Yoona sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, mereka bungkam memang benar mereka pernah satu sekolah dengan ketiga namja manis ini, namun mereka tidak tau kedepanya jika ketiga namja manis ini, akan sepopuler sekarang.

"Tsk! Kalian namja yang menyebalkan, Kajja" kata Sohyun salah satu sahabat Sandara dan Yoona yang sejak tadi diam.

"Seperti kalian tidak saja" timpal Ryeowook. Tiga yeoja itu mendelik tidak suka kemudian melangkah pergi keluar kelas.

"Sungmin-ah. Kata-katamu kali ini mantap sekali" puji seorang namja.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Terima kasih pujiannya ketua kelas"

Eunhyuk bangun merapikan seragamnya yang terlihat kusut. "Kajja kita kekantin" ujarnya.

"Yeyyy" seru Ryeowook kemudian menggandeng lengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Ke tiga sahabat itu melenggang pergi menuju kantin.

"Annyeong Hyukkie Sunbae"

"Annyeng Wookie Sunbae"

"Annyeong Min Sunbae"

Tak pelak seluruh siswa siswi yang berpapasan dengan tiga sahabat itu selalu menyapa. Entah Senior, Junior atau para staff guru.

Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Tiga serangkai itu memang primadona sekolah. Eunhyuk namja manis yang memiliki tubuh lentur ketua ektrakulikuler dancing dan juara satu lomba dance tingkat nasional berturut-turut dia primadona utamanya. Sungmin yang ahli bela diri, dan wajah yang imut membuat para namja maupun yeoja bertekuk lutut padanya. Dan, Ryeowook namja mungil yang memiliki suara yang cempreng tapi jika sudah bernyanyi, siapapun akan meleleh mendengarnya. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka. jangan lupakan jika ketiga namja manis itu juga memiliki otak yang encer.

Sudah rahasia umum jika tiga serangkai itu memiliki rival tiga sebangkai Sandara, Yoona dan Sohyun. Mereka selalu bersaing satu sama lain. Walau beberapa kali sering berakhir dengan 'pertikaian' seperti tadi. Tidak mengurangi jumlah penggemar Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Seluruh penghuni sekolah segan pada tiga primadona itu karena Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin yeoja yang memiliki sopan santun. Tidak membanding-bandingkan orang. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan orang seperti mereka bertiga?

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

Meja di pojok ruangan itu kini sudah penuh diduduki 5 remaja. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin,Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kyuhyun yang nota benenya kekasih dari namja imut yang jago beladiri itu dengan mesranya menyuapi kekasihnya tanpa malu, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung yang kekasih kecilnya itu bergelayut manja di bahunya. Hubungan mereka memang tidak dipermasalahkan toh juga jaman sekarang hubungan seperti itu diperbolehkan, jika cinta sudah bermain bahkan perangpun bisa damai.

"Eunhyuk-ah, Kapan Donghae pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengendikan bahunya. "Tidak tahu tanya sendiri pada orangnya" jawab Eunhyuk jutek.

"Bukankah kau kekasihnya masa tidak tahu" ejek Yesung.

"Karena sahabat kalian itu tidak membalas pesan atau menelponku" ujar Eunhyuk kesal. Sembari memajukan bibir sexynya yang merah merekah itu.

Sudah tiga hari Donghae tidak menghubunginya. Sekedar membalas pesan pun tidak ada. Donghae kekasihnya sedang mengikuti Olimpiade Fisika tingkat internasional yang di adakan di negara matahari terbit itu. Mengingat itu Eunhyuk jadi kesal sendiri. Tidak tahu apa jika ia sangat merindukan kekasih tampannya itu.

"Jangan-jangan dia sedang sibuk dengan gadis-gadis Jepang di sana? Bukankah mereka itu sexy sexy" Kyuhyun berbinar mengatakannya.

"Aku juga tidak kalah sexy Oppa" bangga Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

Sungmin memandang magnae di antara mereka dengan mengulum senyum. "Yah! Sexy dari mana? Dada rata pantat tepos" ejek Sungmin.

"Ish.. kau juga pantat tepos Eonni" balas Ryeowook.

"Mwo.. pantatku berisi kok. Benarkan chagi" ujar Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. "Eoh? Ne.. ne bukankah aku yang membuatnya berisi" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Yah! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" cicit Sungmin. Kyuhyun gemas, namja itu kemudian mencubit pelan kedua pipi kekasihnya.

"Pantat sexy dan montok hanya aku yang memiliki" Eunhyuk ikut nimbrung.

Ryeowook menganguk mensetujui. "Eonni beri aku tips membuat pantak montok dan sexy seperti milikmu" katanya antusias.

"Chagi aku cinta kamu apa adanya" ujar Yesung sambil memberi kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Ryeowook membuat namja mungil itu bersemu merah.

"Kalian membuatku iri.." lirih dan YeWook menatap Eunhyuk prihatin. "Ah! Lee Donghae cepat pulang" teriaknya yang membuat seisi kantin memandanganya.

Tidak tahukan Lee Hyuk Jae. Dengan meneriakkan Lee Donghae banyak hati namja ataupun yeoja yang patah sebelum mengatakan cintanya padamu. Ckck! Layu sebelum berkembang eoh.

.

.

Seorang manja manis tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Itu Eunhyuk, menunduk kan kepalanya sambil berjalan sambil menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Issh! Ia merutuki Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang membawa Sungmin dan Ryeowook pergi setelah bel pulang sekolah untuk berkencan.

Besok weekend. Tak ada kabar dari sang kekasih. Otomatis ia akan tetap berada di rumah. Malas jika jalan-jalan atau liburan kalau tidak dengan Donghae atau dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

 **Dug!**

Eunhyuk meringis sembari mengelus dahinya yang menumbruk suatu benda yang keras. 'Pasti benjol' batin Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu mendongak ingin melihat benda apa yang mengenai jidatnya yang seksi.

Mata beningnya membulat di ikuti senyum gusi yang tidak kalah manis setelahnya. Rambut coklat itu, mata teduh itu, hidung mancung itu, bibir sexy itu, wajah tampan itu.

"HAE!" pekik Eunhyuk langsung menubruk tubuh tegap kekasihnya itu.

Lee Donghae namja yang di panggil Hae itu membalas pelukan Eunhyuk kekasihnya. Ia ikut tertawa melihat sifat kekanak-kanakkan namja yang sudah dua tahun ini selalu mengisi hati dan pikirannya. Namja yang sanggup membuatnya gila.

"Kau merindukanku?"tanya Donghae.

"Tentu" jawab Eunhyuk. "Kapan kau pulang?" dan masih menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang sang kekasih.

"Baru saja"

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ia mengulurkan tanganya untuk menyentuh dahi kekasihnya yang tampak memerah. "Akh.. pelan sakit..." rengek Eunhyuk.

"Eum.. Manja" Donghae mengacak rambut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggerutu sebentar sambil merapikan rambutanya. "Apa merah?"

Donghae menganguk. "Aish benda apa yang bertabrakan dengan dahi sexyku" omel Eunhyuk.

"INI.." teriak Donghae sambil menunjukan sesuatu berwarna emas.

Namja itu menunjukan sebuah tropi yang panjangnya 50 cm. Ia pun memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan lempengan emas yang melingkar di begitu merindukan kekasihnya, Eunhyuk jadi tidak memperhatikan jika Donghae memakai kalung dengan bandul lempengan emas.

"Hae-ah kau menang?" seru Eunhyuk. Senyum bangga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang rapih Donghae tunjukan pada Eunhyuk.

Untuk kedua kalinya namja manis itu memeluk Donghae. "Selamat Hae-ku sayang"

 **Cup!**

Eunhyuk mengecup pipi Donghae membuat rona merah terlukis di wajah tampan namja tegap itu. Ia masih belum membiasakan diri, padahal bukan kali pertamanya Eunhyuk mencium pipinya bahkan lebih. Karena Donghae sendirilah yang sering mencium Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ige.." Donghae menepuk-nepuk bibirnya menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk mencium bibirnya juga. kini Eunhyuk yang sekarang merona.

 **Pletak!**

"Ini masih di lingkungan sekolah. Tsk! Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Palli Kepala sekolah sudah menunggu kita" ujar Yunho Ssaem. Guru pembimbing fisika.

Donghae menggerutu sembari mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya yang di tempeleng oleh Yunho Ssaem. Namja itu menggengam tangan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menghadap Kepala Sekolah dulu. Setelah itu kita pulang" ujar Donghae kemudian menarik Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Menyusul Yunho Ssaem yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

Eunhyuk memastikan sekali lagi penampilannya di dapan cermin. Hanya kemeja putih dan celana berwarna hitam, entahlah dia mau pergi kencan atau melamar kerja? Tsk, lupakan yang penting dia kencan dengan kekasihnya hari ini, tidak ada tambahan make up yang menonjol dan sedikit tambahan pelembab bibir rasa stroberi membuat penampilannya semakin, manis.

Eunhyuk mangambil tas putih yang telah ia siapkan kemudian melangkah keluar kamar. Menyapa ibu dan ayahnya yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Appa, Umma aku berangkat ne" pamit Eunhyuk.

"Sebentar" tahan Kangin, Ayah Eunhyuk. "Yeobo lihat penampilan putrimu itu" ujarnya pada Istrinya Leeteuk.

"Apa yang salah memang-OMO!" Leeteuk tidak melanjutkan ucapanya, malah berteriak melihat dua kancing kemeja yang Eunhyuk kenakan tidak terpasang dengan benar, atau mungkin sengaja?

"Yah! Kau ingin membuat Donghae menerkam mu. Dua kancing mu belum terpasang Hyukkie-ah"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. "Umma ini namanya style anak muda sekarang"

"Tapi tetap yang sopan. Palli kancingkan dengan benar" serobot Kangin. Dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Eunhyuk mengancingkan satu kancing kemejanya.

"Sudah. Aku pergi" dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Namja manis itu keluar rumah.

"Aigoo. Aku takut mereka melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan" ujar Leeteuk lirih.

Kangin merangkul bahu istrinya itu, membimbing kepala Leeteuk untuk bersandar di bahunya. "Doakan saja. Semoga mereka tidak melakukan yang dapat merugikan diri mereka sendiri"

Mereka khawatir tentu, karena anaknya yang manis itu adalah salah satu golongan namja 'spesial' dan itu yang membuat mereka mengkhawatirkan semuanya. Eunhyuk bahkan sudah menceritakan kepada Donghae jika dia memiliki 'sesuatu' seperti wanita, dan yah, begitulah Donghae namja dengan sejuta pesona terima-terima saja, toh itu juga menjadi jack pot ganda untuknya, tetap bisa mencintai namja manisnya dan mendapatkan anak pula dari namja manisnya kelak.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan Donghae ternyata membawa Eunhyuk kepantai. Kekasihnya itu berlarian kesana kemari dengan bertelanjang kaki. Menikmati lembutnya pasir putih yang terhampar di pinggir laut. Menggulung naik seperempat celananya menampakkan kaki seputih salju miliknya.

"Ah menyenangkan sekali. Pasti tambah menyenangkan jika awan tidak mendung" sesal Eunhyuk. Padahal ia ingin sekali menikmati matahari terbenam.

"Walau begitu kau menikmatinya juga bukan"

Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang. Namja tampan menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru langit. Namja itu tersenyum. "Kau benar"

 **Splash!**

"Yah!"

"Hahaha..."

Dengan jailnya Eunhyuk mencipratkan air pada Donghae. Ia tertawa, Donghae yang ingin membalas perbuatan kekasihnya itu kemudian berusaha mencipratkan air juga. Eunhyuk menghindar. Donghae tidak terima. Jadilah sepasang kekasih itu kejar-kejaran. Dengan tawa yang mengiringi langkah mereka.

 **Tes!**

 **Tes!**

 **Tes!**

Donghae mengandahkan kepalanya ketika tetes-tetes air membasahi kulitnya. "Hujan" gumamnya.

Ia menggengam tangan Eunhyuk kemudian membawa kekasihnya itu berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir cukup jauh. Hingga baju yang mereka kenakan basah semua.

 **Blam!**

"Hae kau punya handuk?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil.

"Di bagasi belakang. Mau ku ambilkan?" tawar Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak usah"

Suasana dalam mobil itu entah mengapa menjadi cangung. Eunhyuk yang membuat aktivitas sendiri dengan mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah. Donghae mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena matanya tidak bisa berkompromi. Ia selalu melirik Eunhyuk. Hell! Baju yang kekasihnya kenakan basah. Dan demi Tuhan! Donghae bisa dengan jelas melihat bentuk dada Eunhyuk dari sini, nipple kecilnya mencuat dan berwarna merah muda, sungguh Donghae, kau dalam masa uji coba kesabaran.

"Hae kau kenapa?"

Donghae yang ketahuan mencuri pandang tersentak kaget. Ia berdehem kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca mobil.

"Gwenchana. Aish! Hujannya deras sekali" ujarnya pura-pura menyalahkan keadaan, bukankah kau juga senang gara-gara hujan kau bisa melihat nipple kecil Eunhyuk, eum Lee Donghae?

"Jadi kita terjebak disini?"

Donghae menoleh mengulurkan tangannya membelai rambut Eunhyuk dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau terkurung denganku?"

"Eum. Aku terjebak hujan lebat di dalam mobil tanpa makanan" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yang membuat Donghae sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Entah bisikan dari mana. Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk. Sedangkan namja itu yang tahu maksud kekasihnya hanya diam. Ia juga tidak bisa bohong jika dirinya merindukan bibir itu. Donghae sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan semuanya.

Perlahan. Perlahan dan…

 **CHUP!**

Kedua bibir itu menyatu. Tidak puas hanya sekedar menempel. Donghae memerintahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tengkuk Eunhyuk. Menekan kepala kekasihnya. Bibirnya sudah bergerak. Mengulum bibir bawah Eunhyuk. Memagut dengan ganas. Eunhyuk pun tidak mau kalah. Namja itu ikut menggerakan bibirnya.

Kepala yang bergerak kekiri kekanan. Memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Donghae sudah berani menggigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk. Membuat namja manis itu berteriak tapi terendam karena Donghae memasukan lidahnya saling membelit. Eunhyuk berusaha menyeimbangi lidah nakal kekasihnya. Sekali saja ia ingin menang jika sedang beradu lidah. Karena selama ini Donghae yang selalu menjadi juara.

"Eunghh.. Hae..." erang Eunhyuk ketika tangan kekasihnya bertengger di dadanya. Meremas dengan lembut dan mencubit pelan nipple yang dari tadi menggodanya itu.

"Eumm.. Ahh...mmhh..."

Donghae menurunkan ciumannya keleher Eunhyuk. Mengecup dan menjilat kulit putih mulus Eunhyuk. Tangan terampilnya sedang berusaha membuka kancing baju Eunhyuk. hingga ia bisa melihat berapa putih dan mulusnya kekasihnya itu, dan jangan lupa benda kecil menonjol itu yang dari tadi mengganggu Donghae.

"Eunghh.. ahh.. Haeehh...ahh" Eunhyuk suah tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya saat Donghae dengan nakalnya memainkan nipple pink miliknya dengan ibu jari serta telunjuknya.

Jemari Donghae menari ke punggung Eunhyuk hingga membelainya lembut sehingga membuat namja manis yang ada dihadapannya ini mengeluh pelan. Donghae menghentikan cumbuannya di leher Eunhyuk. menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Eunhyuk saling memejamkan mata berusaha meredamkan detak jantung keduanya yang berpacu cepat.

Donghae membuka matanya memandang lurus pada mata bulat kekasihnya. Ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri di kedua mata Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk..." lirih Donghae.

Gairahnya sudah memuncak. Akal sehat sudah tak ada dalam otaknya. Hingga ia berani meminta izin pada Eunhyuk untuk melakukan lebih. Eunhyuk diam mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Namja manis itu menatap wajah kekasihnya yang berkeringat padahal keadaan di luar sedang hujan. Tapi kenapa disini panas sekali batin Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Donghae yang berada di punggungnya mengusap lembut naik turun. Ia juga tidak bisa berpikir. Kenikmatan hanya itu. Hingga ia mantap menganggukkan kepalanya.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian langsung mempertemukan bibirnya kembali. Ia mulai membuka sisa kancing baju Eunhyuk lalu melepas kemeja Eunhyuk hingga namja itu bertelanjang dada. Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah ia membantu Donghae untuk membuka kemejanya juga. Sesekali Eunhyuk mengecup leher dan dada Donghae membuat libido kekasihnya itu tambah memuncak.

Donghae menurunkan kursi mobil yang Eunhyuk duduki. Mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke kursi belakang. Dengan terburu-buru, Donghae membuka celana yang Eunhyuk pakai beserta celana dalamnya juga.

Donghae memegang tengkuk Eunhyuk membuat kekasihnya itu melenguh karena ciumannya. Jemari Eunhyuk membuka ikat pinggang dan celana panjang yang Donghae gunakan. Hingga keduanya sudah dalam keadaaan neked sekarang.

"Ahh.. ahh...eummhh ahh.." Eunhyuk meremas rambut kecoklatan Donghae ketika namja itu mengulum dan menyedot nipplenya. Memainkan sebelah nipple dengan tangannya yang hangat dan satu tangannya mengusap perut datar Eunhyuk. Turun lebih kebawah dan jemarinya langsung memainkan daerah sensitif Eunhyuk.

Meremas daerah itu sebentar. Dan mulai menggerakkan jemarinya naik turun dijunior kekasihnya, membuat tubuh sang kekasih makin menggelinjang keenakan, gerakan tangannya juga semakin lama semakin cepat dan kadang pula meremasnya, yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin tidak berdaya.

Donghae mengangkat pinggul Eunhyuk. Mempertemukan junior kecil Eunhyuk dengan wajahnya. Tanpa buang waktu Donghae langsung memasukkan junior kekasihnya itu kedalam mulut hangatnya. Dikulumnya dengan nikmat, rasa dari junior kekasihnya sungguh manis ditambah percum yang keluar sedikit membuatnya bertambah semangat untuk mengisap lebih junior kekasihnya ini.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Haehhh.. ahhh"

Eunhyuk mendesah hebat ketika Donghae mengulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat naik turun dijuniornya. Menggigit kecil ujungnya dan membuat namja manis itu semakin mengerang.

"Eunghh Haehhh..." Eunhyuk menjambak rambut Donghae melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan karena ulah lidah nakalnya.

"Akkhh.. ahhh.. Haeehhh... ahhh ahhh..."

Eunhyuk semakin keras mendesah saat Donghae dengan nakalnya memasukkan satu jemarinya kedalam hole sempitnya yang belum pertah terjajah itu, dengan posisi yang masih mengisap kuat junior kekasihnya, memaju mundurkan jemarinya yang diremas kuat itu, padahal baru satu jari yang masuk, bagaimana jika sudah miliknya yang besar itu?

"Haehh.. akuu mauuhh..."

Gelombang orgasme yang menyapanya mulai semakin mendesak Eunhyuk yang dari tadi belum berhenti mendesah kini menggigit bibir tebalnya berusaha meladeni rasa yang mendesak itu, namun Donghae seakan mengerti, ditambahnya lagi jarinya kedalam hole sempit kekasihnya membuat Eunhyuk sudah diambang batas kenikmatan.

"Donghaeehh…. AAHH.."

Langsung saja Donghae menelan semua cairan manis yang kekasihnya berikan untuknya, ditariknya pelan kedua jari miliknya dan membuat Eunhyuk kembali mengeluh masih menjilati junior Eunhyuk dan terus meminum dengan rakus cairan milik kekasih manisnya itu yang masih keluar walau sudah sedikit. Eunhyuk terengah-engah. Ia benar-benar lemas. Itu klimaks pertamanya yang luar menyatukan bibirnya dengan Eunhyuk. memagut dengan kasar. tangannya mengocok juniornya yang sudah hard. Menggesek-gesekan dengan hole hangat Eunhyuk.

"Apakah kau yakin?" tanya Donghae ketika ia melepas pagutannya.

"Eum.. Aku milikmu" bisik Eunhyuk.

Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk. lalu turun ke leher memberi sebuah kissmark yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"Tarik rambutku, cakar aku, atau gigit aku. Ini akan sedikit sakit. Karena ini yang pertama untuk kita" Eunhyuk menganguk. Asal tahu saja holenya sudah berkedut minta di isi.

"Eunghh..." Donghae meringis ketika Eunhyuk menggigit bahu sedangkan jemari Eunhyuk mencakar punggungnya.

Dengan susah payah Donghae memasukkan juniornya. Sulit! Hole Eunhyuk mencengram juniornya hingga sulit masuk. Tidak mau menunda lagi. Donghae memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan membuat cairan merah pekat itu mengalir dari liang surga itu.

"AKKHH" pekik Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan.

Eunhyuk merasa sakit luar biasa. Tubuhnya serasa terbelah juga merasa linu pada kejantanannya karena remasan liang Eunhyuk. mereka terengah padahal mereka belum bergerak.

Eunhyuk menyatukan bibirnya. Mengulum bibir Donghae. Meminta akses pada kekasihnya itu untuk mengizinkan lidahnya untuk masuk gua hangat milik Donghae. Donghae mengerti ia membuka mulutnya dan menyambut lidah Eunhyuk yang membelit lidahnya.

"Eunghh.. Akhh..." Eunhyuk melepas cumbuannya kaget karena Donghae memaju mundurkan juniornya.

"Ahh.. pelann Hae.. sakiitt..." cicit Eunhyuk.

"Hmm... ahhh.. sempitt Hyukkiehh...ahhh" desah Donghae.

Perlahan, lalu makin cepat, semakin cepat, dan bertambah cepat. Donghae membobol dengan semangat liang kenikmatan Eunhyuk.

"Ahhh... ahhh... yahhh.. oohhh.. ahhh ...Haehhh.."

"Sstt... eungg..hhh... Hyukkhh.. ahhh... shitt..."

Dari luar bisa terlihat bahwa mobil Audy hitam itu bergoyang karena pergerakan liar dua anak muda yang saling mencari kenikmatan.

Eunhyuk mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Donghae ketika namja itu menghentak-hentakkan junior besarnya.

"Ahhh.. ahhh.. Ahhh.. Haehhh.. akuuuhh.. akhhh terusss Haehh.." rancau Eunhyuk.

"Mmhhhff.. ahhhh.. mhhhfff" Donghae mendesah di tengah aktifitasnya mencium wajah Eunhyuk.

Donghae menundukan kepalanya. Menjilat, menggigit dan menyedot kulit putih Eunhyuk. mulai dari leher, bahu dan dada Eunhyuk. ia terus membuat bercak merah keunguan disana. Kedua tanggannya menekan nipple Eunhyuk. menjepit dan menggesekkan nipple Eunhyuk dengan jemarinya.

Tak hanya Donghae. Eunhyuk pun sesekali membuat tanda kepemilikannya di leher dan bahu Donghae.

Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk. mereka merasakan jika ada sesuatu dalam titik kenikmatan mereka serasa ingin keluar. Tanpa di minta Donghae semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Ahhh.. ahhh.. owhh.. ahhhh ahhah ahhh... ahhh... fasterrr Haehh..."

"Denganhhnn senanggghhh hatiii.. ahhhh..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ahh.. ohh.. ahh.. ahhh..ahh.."

"Ahhh... Hyukhh.. eunghh.. ahhh..."

"AAAHHHHH..." desah panjang mereka berdua mengakhiri penyatuan tubuh mereka. Eunhyuk merasa hangat dan penuh di dalam dirinya karena sperma Donghae.

Deru nafas dua anak muda itu saling bersahutan. Meraup rakus oksigen seakan tak akan ada lagi oksigen yang tersisa. Donghae mengecup wajah Eunhyuk bertubi-tubi Eunhyuk tersenyum mendapat perlakuan Donghae. mereka berpelukan merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Donghae membelai wajah kekasihnya. "Saranghae.." ungkapnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Nado saranghae.."

Kemudian mereka kembali berciuman. Penuh kelembuatan dan terkesan manis.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

Sepanjang koridor yang biasanya ramai sekarang terlihat sangat lenggang. Tak ada seorang murid pun yang berkeliaran. Mereka semua tengah fokus mengerjakan soal. Ya! Ujian akhir sudah tiba.

Eunhyuk menguatkan dirinya untuk terus bertahan mengerjakan soal yang sedikit lagi terisi semua. Perutnya serasa di aduk dan ia merasa ingin muntah. Pandangannya sudah berkunang-kunang.

"Ssaem.." Eunhyuk mengankat tangannya. Membuat semua murid melihat padanya. "Sudah selesai. Boleh sekarang saya keluar?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Silahkan" ujar Ssaem itu.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook melihat jika wajah Eunhyuk pucat. Dua namja manis itu pun langsung menyelesaikan ujian yang memang beberapa soal lagi yang harus di isi. Eunhyuk sudah keluar. Berlari terburu-buru ke toilet.

"Hoekk... huk.. hoekk..hahah!"

Eunhyuk menumpahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia berpegang pada pinggiran westafel. Membersihkan mulutnya dengan air. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot karena lemas. Ia meronggoh saku celananya kerena merasa ponselnya bergetar.

Dan benar saja Sungmin menelpon. Ia pun langsung menerima panggilan tersebut.

" _Kau dimana?_ "

"Toilet"

" _Arrasso. Aku dan Wookie akan kesana"_

 **Plip**

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Tak berniat mencari tempat duduk yang lebih bersih. Sekelebat bayangan ketika ia dan Donghae bergumul sebulan yang lalu terlihat kembali. Sontak ia membuka matanya.

Tidak Mungkin kan?

Mereka melakukannya hanya sekali.

Eunhyuk mengelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya. Ia mendongak ketika mendengar suara pintu di buka.

"Hyukkie/Hyung" seru Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan kaget lebih tepatnya melihat Eunhyuk yang duduk di lantai. Wajahnya pucat dengan bulir-bulir keringat di kening.

Dua namja itu menghampiri Eunhyuk. Memposisikan tubuhnya berjongkok hingga bisa sejajar dengan Eunhyuk.

"Waegurae? Gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat raut cemas dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Kapan lagi bisa melihat wajah jelek mereka seperti sekarang batin Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook mengambil tissu yang memang sudah tersedia di westafel dan mengelap keringat di wajah Eunhyuk dengan sayang. "Hyung, kenapa kau malah senyum begitu. Aku khawatir" ujar Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak ap-" Eunhyuk membekap mulutnya ketika perutnya menjerit ingin mengeluarkan cairan kembali. Dengan susah payah dan di bantu dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk berdiri.

"Hoek.. hoek.. huk huk..." Ryeowook mengusap pungung Eunhyuk sedangkan Sungmin memijat pelan tengkuk Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau punya penyakit Maag? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" tanya Sungmin. Seingatnya Eunhyuk tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit. Termasuk dengan Maag.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Perutku mual sekali"

"Mau ke UKS?" tanya Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk kembali menggeleng. "Kita kekantin saja. Aku ingin minum air hangat" ujarnya. Dengan memapah Eunhyuk. ketiga sahabat itu pun melangkah menuju kantin.

.

.

Donghae melangkah kakinya gusar menuju kantin ketika menerima telpon dari Sungmin yang mengatakan Eunhyuk sakit.

Ia melihat tiga namja yang berada di pojok ruangan. Ia pun langsung menghampiri ketiga namja manis tersebut.

"Hyukkie.. Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya mengelus lembut pipi kekasihnya. "Wajahmu pucat" gumam Donghae.

"Gwenchana" Eunhyuk meyakinkan. "Sungmin hyung, bisa kau ambilkan tas ku di kelas. Aku rasa aku ingin pulang saja" ucap Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin.

Sungmin menganguk. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" namja berwajah imut itu pun melangkah keluar kantin. "Hyung Aku ikut" Donghae tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang mengikuti langkah Sungmin dengan gerutuan namja cute itu.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin dan Ryeowok ketika merasa tangan dingin dan bergetar menyentuh tangannya. Namja itu menggengam tangan dingin itu lalu menatap penuh sayang pada si pemilik tangan.

"Hae.."

"Hm.." jawab Donghae. ia asyik mengelus lembut pipi milik Eunhyuk. ia ingin selai menggigit pipi itu hingga merah! Eits jangan samakan Donghae dengan orang sadis ya. Ia hanya gemas.

Tangannya berhenti mengelus pipi itu ketika melihat sebuah air yang mengalir membasahi pipi mulus itu.

"Hei kenapa menangis?" Donghae mengusap lelehan air mata yang Eunhyuk keluarkan.

"Aku takut~" cicit Eunhyuk.

Donghae mendekatkan dirinya. Ia merangkul bahu bergetar Eunhyuk. "Takut kenapa?" ujarnya pelan.

"Sebulan lalu, pantai, hujan deras. Lalu kita.." Donghae diam. Ia mengerti maksud Eunhyuk. namja itu menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua pipi Eunhyuk. membuat wajah imut itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Apa kau..." Donghae tidak melanjutkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Eunhyuk menundukan wajahnya. Ia juga tidak yakin. Dan ia juga merasa perutnya selalu mual. Ia tidak tahu sungguh!

Donghae hanya diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah basah karena air mata. Jauh dalam pikirannya sebuah rencana yang ia susun setelah mendengar pengakuan Eunhyuk.

'Ya! Seharusnya memang begitu bukan?' batin Donghae.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huwahahah...**

 **Ini ff remake pertama aku, sumpah dagdigdug ngetik adengan NC xD ini FF NC perdana saya, dan mungkin sebagian besar ada yang sudah pernah baca ff ini, gx tau kenapa aku pen banget ff ini di remake jadi ff haehyuk, setelah perjuangan cukup lama dan sangat lama xD akhirnya judul dan authornya aku dapat dan langsung dapat restu buat diremake, gmana? Seru kan? *abaikan -_-* tolong beri saran dan pendapat kalian tentang ff ini ^^**

 **Makasih banyak buat eonni Poeri sebagai author asli dari ff remake absurd ini ^^**

 **Mind to review? JANGAN JADI PEMBACA 'GELAP'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Figure It Out (REMAKE)**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Other...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, BL, Typo(s), little bit TeenRomance**

 **Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF remake dari FF KyuMin yang ngga tau kenapa pen banget jadiin FF HaeHyuk, aku dah minta izin ama kak poeri supaya bisa di remake FFnya, pengen liat respon pertama apa banyak yang suka atau ngga, yah law banyak yang suka bakalan cepet dilanjutnya, law ngga, bakalan di next tapi yah, lumayan lama, hanya nama dan gender yang saya ganti dan kata-kata yang mungkin saya tambahkan, jika alur cerita dan lainnya tidak ada yang saya ubah. gamsaHAE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk is Real**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dua garis" gumam seorang namja manis.

Tiba-tiba lutut yang menjadi tumpuan namja manis itu untuk berdiri menjadi lemas, namja itu pun merosot dan terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Suara isakan yang memilukan keluar dari bibir plum miliknya.

Semakin lama tangisan simanis itu semakin keras, pikirannya sudah jauh entah kemana. Memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menghadapi semuanya? Menghadapi masa depannya. Sebuah alat pendeteksi kehamilan yang telah ia gunakan menunjukan dua garis merah, yang artinya dia positif sedang mengandung.

"Hiks.. hiks.. a a aku hamil.." lirih namja manis itu.

Disatu sisi ia bahagia karena ia tengah mengandung benih dari orang yang ia cintai. Tapi disisi lain ia pun sedih, bingung ia harus berkata apa pada keluarganya?

"H..Hae~ ottokhae?"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Eunhyuk mengigit kuku jarinya, sesekali melirik ke gerbang sekolah. Berharap sang kekasih cepat memperlihatkan batang hidungnya sekarang. Eunhyuk bernafas lega ketika melihat mobil Audy hitam yang sangat ia hapal. Berlari kecil Eunhyuk mendekati mobil itu.

 **Blam!**

"Hyukie. Kau mengagetkanku" ujar Donghae ketika tiba-tiba ada yang masuk mobilnya tanpa ia ketahui.

"Hae~ ak.. aku sudah mengetesnya" aku Eunhyuk gugup.

Donghae diam, ia menatap Eunhyuk, terlihat jejak air mata yang mengering di pipi kekasihnya. Mata bulat favoritnya itu sembab dan memerah.

"Hasilnya?" Donghae penasaran.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia meronggoh saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus tespack yang isinya sudah Eunhyuk gunakan. Donghae menerima benda itu menatap Eunhyuk sekali lagi sebelum mengeluarkan benda berbentuk seperti pena tapi tipis.

'Dua garis' batin Donghae.

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Donghae tersadar ketika mendengar isakan. Ia menoleh dan benar saja. Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

 **TEETT TEETT TEETT**

"Bel masuk. Kajja" ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap tubuh tegap itu yang keluar mobil. Apa? Hanya seperti ini?

 **Tuk tuk tuk**

Eunhyuk menoleh dan mendapati Donghae yang menunduk sambil mengetuk kaca mobil. Namja itu mengusap air matanya kemudian keluar.

"Kajja.." Donghae menggengam tangan Eunhyuk.

"Hae.." Eunhyuk mencengkram tangan Donghae yang akan menariknya. Namja itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum.

 **Greep!**

"Kau pikir aku namja brengsek yang akan meninggalkan mu begitu? Aku akan bertanggung jawab" kata Donghae sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Saranghae"

Eunhyuk kembali menangis. "Nado saranghae"

Donghae melepas pelukannya mengusap air mata yang sudah keluar membasahi pipi Eunhyuk. "Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama. Jangan khawatir. Sekarang kita masuk kelas dulu sebelum guru pengawas mendahului kita" kata Donghae lalu menarik Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

 **Sungmin POV**

Wajahnya pucat. Sudah dua hari ini Eunhyuk nampak murung. Apakah dia sakit? Tapi jika pun dia sakit. Eunhyuk akan selalu tampak ceria. Tidak seperti sekarang. Aku khawatir. Apa dia sedang bertengkar dengan Donghae? Jika di tanya, dia hanya tersenyum lalu berkata 'Gwencanha'. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

 **Sungmin POV end**

.

.

"Waktu sudah habis. Silahkan kumpulkan kedepan" ujar Yunho Ssaem yang kebetulan menjadi pengawas ujian di kelas Eunhyuk.

Jika kemarin Eunhyuk selesai sebelum yang lainnya. Sekarang namja manis itu tampak kesusahan mengerjakan soal.

"Hyung. Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Ryeowook yang hendak mengumpulkan soal ke depan. Eunhyuk menganguk. "Eum. Sekalian" Eunhyuk tersenyum sembari menyerahkan soal ujiannya pada Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk menatap keluar jendela. Ia terus memikirkan Donghae. Apa yang tengah Donghae pikirkan untuk masalah ini?

Dengan sadar Eunhyuk mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Disini, apa benar disini, di perut ini ada kehidupan? Calon bayinya dan Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia menoleh dan menadapati Sungmin yang tersenyum padanya.

"Mau kekantin?" tanya Sungmin. "Perut karet itu ingin makan katanya" tunjuk Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang sudah di pintu kelas dengan dagunya. Eunhyuk tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Perutnya kembali terasa melilit. Pandangannya pun tak focus. Sebelum mencapai pintu Eunhyuk sudah tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Seluruh kelas kaget melihat seorang Lee Hyuk Jae yang terkenal selalu menjaga badannya tetap bugar sekarang tergeletak pingsan. Yunho Ssaem yang memang sedang membereskan lembar soal. Langsung mengangkat Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke UKS. Sebelum itu Yunho Ssaem menyuruh Sungmin untuk membawa lembar soal yang sudah terkumpul ke ruang guru.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Ryeowook menghubungi Donghae, memberitahu namja itu jika Eunhyuk pingsan dan sekarang tengah di bawa ke UKS.

.

.

 **Eunhyuk POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Seketika itu bias-bias cahaya langsung menyapa retina mataku. Menyentuh kepalaku yang terasa pusing.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah sadar?"

Aku memfocuskan pandanganku dan melihat Sungmin disampingku menatap khawatir. "Eum.. gwenchana" jawab ku seadanya.

Sungmin membantuku untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ah! Aku berada di UKS rupanya. Apa aku pingsan tadi. Aku melihat Ryeowook duduk di ranjang lain. Memunggungiku dan Sungmin.

"Wookie-ya kau kenapa?" tanyaku padanya.

Aku melihat Ryeowook tersentak. Aku kaget ketika ia membalikkan badannya. Kenapa ia menangis?

"Kau yang kenapa?" Ryeowook balik bertanya padaku.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Aku menoleh pada Sungmin. Kenapa? Kenapa dengan wajah mereka berdua. Ryeowook melangkah dan langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya, memelukku dengan erat sambil terisak.

"YA! Kalian kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kami tahu semuanya" ujar Sungmin.

Tahu? Apa yang mereka ketahui? Aku diam menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya.

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap ku lekat. Menggenggam tanganku. "Kau hamil Hyung" ujarnya.

 **Jder!**

"Dari mana kalian tahu?"tanyaku.

"Kau pingsan. Yunho Ssaem membawamu kemari. Jaejeong Hyung memeriksamu dan ia bilang kau tengah..." Sungmin menghentikan penjelasannya.

Aku tersenyum getir. "Jadi kalian sudah tahu semuanya. Baguslah aku tidak harus memberitahukannya pada kalian. Karena kalian tahu sendiri"

"Bukan hanya kami"

Aku menatap tidak mengerti pada Sungmin. "Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Ada seorang fansmu yang diam-diam menguping. Dan dia menyebarluaskan berita kau hamil. Seluruh murid dan staf guru tahu" Ryeowook menjelaskan.

Aku diam. Seluruh sekolah mengetahuinya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai pihak sekolah memberitahu keadaanku pada Ibu dan Ayahku. Ya tuhan aku harus bagaimana. Mereka pasti beranggapan kenapa namja bisa hamil? Ya tuhan, Hae eottokhae?

Benar.

"Donghae dimana?" tanyaku pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan membuatku cemas. "Sungmin-ah, Wookie-yah. Donghae odiesoyo?"

"Donghae sedang menghadap Kepala Sekolah"

 **Deg!**

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ya Tuhan kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

 **Eunhyuk POV end**

.

.

 **Ceklek!**

Ketiga sahabat itu menoleh ketika mendengar pintu di buka. Donghae masuk ke ruang UKS, tersenyum pada sosok namja yang berada di atas ranjang. Yang menatapnya sedih dengan air mata yang membasahi pipi saljunya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengerti. Dan tanpa di suruh kedua namja cantik itu keluar ruangan, Donghae melangkah mendekat pada Eunhyuk, mengusap bekas air mata tatap lembut seperti itu, Eunhyuk tidak kuat. Ia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Donghae yang hangat. Namja itu membalas pelukan Eunhyuk. Mengusap punggung bergetar kekasihnya agar lebih tenang.

"Mereka sudah tahu" adu Eunhyuk di tengah isakannya. Siapa lagi tempat mengadu baginya selain pada Tuhan. Tentu saja pada namja yang sedang memeluknya sekarang.

"Eum.. arra" jawab Donghae singkat.

"Apa yang di katakan Kepala Sekolah padamu?"

"Kau ingin mendengarnya?" goda Donghae. Eunhyuk memukul punggung Donghae pelan. Bisa-bisannya namja itu menggodanya di saat seperti ini.

 **Flashback On**

"Anak muda zaman sekarang paling pintar membuat para orang tua pusing" pria paruh baya itu menatap Donghae yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan tajam. "Bagaimana kau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu itu LEE DONGHAE?!" teriaknya kesal.

Donghae diam. Tidak ingin menyela tetua di sekolahnya itu. "Kau sudah merugikan dirimu sendiri dengan kekasihmu. Aish!" Kepala sekolah tampak menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Drop Out!" ucapnya telak.

Donghae yang sejak tadi diam menatap balik orang tua yang seenaknya saja menurutnya. "Sonsengnim. Maaf sebelumnya tapi bisakah hukuman Drop Out itu di urungkan"

"Kau tahu peraturan sekolah ini Donghae-ah" ujar Kepala sekolah.

"Sonsengnim. Saya mohon. Biarkan saya dan Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ujian akhir kami. Tolong, saya mohon pada anda. Setidaknya kami masih bisa mendapatkan Ijazah untuk menopang kehidupan kami kedepanya"

"Jika kau tahu akibatnya akan seperti ini. Kenapa kau dan Lee Hyuk Jae melakukannya?" ucapnya lagi.

"Biarkan saja. Hitung-hitung membalas apa yang Donghae dan Eunhyuk berikan pada sekolah ini" celetuk Yunho Ssaem.

"Tidak semudah itu Yunho-ssi. Bagaimana kata staf guru dan murid lainnya"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah salah satu murid yang menyumbang paling panyak tropi dan sebagainya yang membuat sekolah ini lebih di kenal.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak keberatan. Ujian berakhir 2 hari lagi. Setelah itu selesai" putus Yunho Ssaem.

Kepala sekolah tampak berpikir. Murid di hadapannya dengan kekasihnya adalah tingkat tiga yang dimana sedang melaksanakan ujian akhir. Kenapa anak muda jaman sekarang selalu membuat dirinya susah, pikir kepala sekolah itu. "Hah! 2 hari dan semuanya selesai" ucap Kepala sekolah mengalah.

Donghae tersenyum menatap Yunho Ssaaem menuh arti. Ia membungkukkan badannya pada Kepala sekolah dan Yunho Ssaem sebelum melangkah pergi.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, Donghae dikejutkan oleh guru pembimbingnya itu, menatapnya dalam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Eunhyuk sama dengan Jaejoong" ucapnya pelan.

Donghae menunduk merasa asing dengan semua ini, dari dulu Eunhyuknya sudah memberi tahu jika ia 'spesial' namun sekarang kenapa justru dia yang mulai ragu?

"Seperti mereka itu langka, maksudku, mereka itu 'istimewa' jadi, jangan sekali-kali kau sia-siakan seperti mereka" Donghae menatap gurunya itu, merasa dipukul dengan keras, kenapa pikirannya bisa sampai kesana? Eunhyuk kekasihnya orang yang paling disayang melebihi dirinya, tidak mungkin dia menyia-nyiakan sosok manis dan 'istimewa' seperti Eunhyuknya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa rugi atau menyesal akan semua ini Saem, Eunhyuk dan anak kami adalah jalanku sekarang" sahutnya pelan, sedikit tersenyum membayangkan kehidupan yang manis setelah ini.

Yunho tersenyum, merasa bangga dengan anak didiknya ini, walau tindakannya membuatnya malu, namun setidaknya dia bisa mengahadapi masalah yang sangat berat seperti ini.

"Berbahagialah" pesannya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih diam didepan pintiu ruangan kepala sekolah, ikut tersenyum, dan kemudian melangkah menuju ruang UKS tempat kekasihnya sekarang.

 **Flashback Off**

"Jadi kita masih bisa ikut ujian?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menganguk. "Mungkin ada beberapa murid yang tidak senang dengan keputusan istimewa itu. Aku harap kau bisa tahan dengan ocehan mereka. Apa lagi tiga sebangkai rival mu itu" goda Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia memegang tangan Donghae. "Lalu Appa dan Umma bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk gusar.

Donghae membawa tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Kita hadapi sama-sama ne" ujar Donghae.

=Figure It Out=

 **Bugh!**

 **Bugh!**

 **Bugh!**

"Appa hantikan" teriak Eunhyuk.

Kangin tidak mendengarkan teriakan anaknya. Namja paruh baya itu terus memukul Donghae membabi buta. Siang tadi ketika Leeteuk membereskan kamar Eunhyuk. Istrinya itu menemukan testpack di kamar mandi putranya. Tak lama setelah itu Kangin mendapat telpon dari sekolah yang memberitahu keadaan Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah percaya padamu Lee Donghae. Tapi kau malah menyalahgunakan kepercayaan yang sudah aku berikan padamu" teriak Kangin.

 **Bugh!**

 **Bugh!**

Siapa yang bisa menerima jika anaknya hamil di luar nikah. Donghae dan Eunhyuk baru menginjak usia 18 tahun tapi sudah melakukan hubungan intim yang harusnya mereka lakukan setelah menikah bisa saja menghindar. Tapi namja itu membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sasaran kemarahan calon mertuanya itu.

"Ahjusshi tolong dengarkan aku dulu" ujar Donghae susah payah menahan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Appa.. Appa.. aku mohon berhenti.. hiks..hiks.." Eunhyuk memegang kaki Kangin memohon pada Ayahnya untuk berhenti memukul Donghae.

"Lepas" Kangin menghentakkan kakinya. Namja paruh baya itu melangkah pergi ke lantai dua.

Eunhyuk langsung menghampiri Donghae yang terduduk di lantai. Tangannya bergetar, ketika melihat luka memar di wajah Donghae belum di sekujur tubuhnya Eunhyuk yakin itu. "Maafkan Appa Hae~" lirih Eunhyuk sambil mengelap darah yang mengalir di hidung Donghae dengan jas sekolahnya.

Setelah dari sekolah Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menemui Kangin dan Leeteuk. Itu sebabnya baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk masih memakai seragam menghentikan tangan Eunhyuk yang mengusap darah dari hidungnya. "Jas seragammu jadi kotor" ujarnya. Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya sambil terisak.

"Hyukkie-yah pakai ini sayang" Leeteuk datang dengan sekotak P3K. Ia menyerahkan kapas yang sudah di baluri oleh alkohol.

Belum sempat kapas itu mengenai wajah Donghae. Kangin sudah dulu mencengram kerah seragamnya membawa Donghae untuk berdiri kemudian menyeret pemuda itu keluar dan Leeteuk mengikuti dari belakang. Leeteuk memeluk tubuh putranya yang gemetar itu, ketika Kangin mencengkram tangan Eunhyuk.

"Aniya yeobo. Andwae. Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik" Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Kangin.

Kangin menggeleng. Melepaskan paksa pelukan Leeteuk pada Eunhyuk dan menyeret putra tunggalnya seperti menyeret Donghae tadi. Mendorong Eunhyuk keluar rumah. Untung Donghae cepat menangkap tubuh Eunhyuk sebelum namja itu jatuh di teras. Eunhyuk sedang hamil ingat!

"Kau juga! Pergi dari rumah. Appa kecewa padamu Hyukkie-yah" ujar Kangin. "Mulai sekarang. Jangan pernah kau menginjakkan kakimu lagi disini"

Namja paruh baya itu, membawa Leeteuk untuk masuk. Eunhyuk menggeleng, namja itu mengedor-gedor pintu memohon agar sang Ayah membuka pindu dan memaafkannya.

 **Dok**

 **Dok**

 **Dok**

"Appa.. buka pintunya hiks.. Appa Mianhae" teriak Eunhyuk.

 **Ceklek!**

"Appa-"

 **Brugh!**

Kangin melempar koper coklat milik Eunhyuk yang berisi baju. Tak lupa namja paruh baya itu melempar tas sekolah Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tertinggal.

 **Blam!**

Kangin menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. Eunhyuk diam mematung hanya air mata yang terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sebuah tangan yang menggengam tangannya membuat Eunhyuk mendongak dan melihat wajah yang penuh memar tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Kajja.." lirih Donghae.

Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk. Mengeratkannya, bohong jika ia tidak gentar. Hatinya sakit melihat Eunhyuk-nya yang menangis pilu di dekapannya. Tanpa Eunhyuk ketahui, setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi yang penuh memar itu.

.

.

 **Plak!**

Setetes darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Donghae yang memang sudah memar itu. Eunhyuk mencengkram ujung kemejanya. Walaupun ia tidak melihat karena menunduk, tapi ia yakin Hangeng Ahjusshi, ayah Donghae menampar putranya itu. Saking kerasnya hingga Eunhyuk bisa mendengar suara dari dua kulit yang saling beradu.

"Bereskan pakaianmu dan pergi dari sini" ujar Hangeng final.

"Appa tolong. Malam ini saja, biarkan aku dan Eunhyuk tidur disini" mohon Donghae.

"Dimana otak pintar kalian berada ketika akan melakukan 'itu' eoh?" bentak Hangeng.

"Hannie tenanglah" Heechul merangkul pundak Eunhyuk yang bergetar dan membawa kedalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!" Hangeng menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian. "Lee Donghae, bereskan pakaianmu. Tinggalkan ponsel, kunci mobil dan kartu kreditmu lalu pergi" putus Hangeng.

Namja paruh baya itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap istrinya yang sedang memeluk Eunhyuk. "Kau jangan coba-coba mengizinkan mereka untuk tinggal disini. Atau sekedar membantu. Mereka harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan yang mereka lakukan sendiri. Aku serius Chullie-ah" ancam Hangeng.

Heechul menatap sendu punggung suaminya yang melangkah pergi masuk kekamar. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk.

.

.

Donghae berterima kasih pada koper coklat milik Eunhyuk yang memang besar hingga beberapa potong pakaiannya bisa masuk. Heechul melangkah, duduk di samping putra tunggalnya.

Donghae memandang wajah cantik Ibunya. "Umma mianhae. Aku membuatmu kecewa" ujar Donghae menyesal.

Heechul mengusap lembut wajah tampan putranya yang penuh memar. Wanita paruh baya itu menggengam tangan Donghae, mengecupnya sekilas kemudian meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat pada tangan putranya itu.

"Umma" Donghae tahu apa isi amplop itu. Sangat tahu.

"Umma tidak bisa membujuk Appamu. Umma hanya bisa memberikan ini. Pakailah dengan bijak ne" ujar Heechul sambil terisak.

Donghae langsung berlari kedekapan Ibunya. Saat itu ia melepaskan semuanya. "Mianhae hiks... maafkan aku Umma"

Heechul mengusap punggung Donghae. "Sudah, calon Appa jangan menangis" Heechul melepas pelukannya. Mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Donghae. "Jaga menantu dan cucu Umma ne"

Donghae mengangguk. "Pasti"

.

.

Dengan saling berpegangan tangan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menusuri jalanan kota. Donghae mengeratkan genggamannya sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menyeret koper milik Eunhyuk. Dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah keduanya terus berjalan tanpa arah. Mereka berhenti di halte bus. Orang-orang tampak saling berbisik melihat keadaan mereka.

Donghae tampak tak peduli beda dengan Eunhyuk yang sesekali mencuri pandang pada orang yang membicarakan mereka. Namja itu memeluk lengan kekasihnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

"Kita akan kemana?"-Eunhyuk.

"Kita akan makan dimana?"-Donghae.

Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Donghae begitu pun sebaliknya. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Eunhyuk kemudian mengecup kilat kening namja manis itu.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat makan dulu. Aku yakin baby sudah berteriak ingin makan" canda Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap lurus pada manik kelam kekasihnya. Donghae menepati perkataannya. Namja itu bertanggung jawab. Menemui Ayahnya dan mengakui kesalahan yang telah mereka perbuat. Menerima semua perlakuan Ayahnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Donghae?

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis pada Donghae memberi jawaban atas ajakan namja itu untuk mencari tempat untuk mengisi perut.

Ya! Eunhyuk tahu sekarang.

Ia hanya harus mempercayakan semuanya pada Donghae. Mendukung dan menyemangati namja yang sangat ia cintainya itu. Ya, begitu seharusnya bukan.

=Figure It Out=

"Cih! Aku tidak menyangka Kepala Sekolah memberi hak istimewa membiarkan siswa yang sudah jelas hamil untuk mengikuti ujian akhir" cibir Sandara.

Ketiga sebangkai itu melipat tangan di dada. Memandang Eunhyuk dengan penuh rasa jijik yang membuat mereka ingin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tidak berniat membalas cibiran pedas itu, yang memang sebuah faktanya.

"Wae? Kau iri? Aku tidak yakin jika kau hamil seperti Eunhyuk Hyung. Kepala sekolah masih mengizinkanmu untuk mengikuti ujian" Sandara mendelik pada Ryeowook tidak suka.

"Iri? Cih, aku merasa jijik jika selama ini, namja yang selama dieluh-eluhkan ternyata…" sahut sosok yeoja yang tidak kalah menornya. Yoona.

"Wae? Setidaknya dia bisa mengandung, dari pada tidak sama sekali" balas Sungmin

"Diam kau gendut" seru Sohyun menatap sungmin menangtang, namun Sungmin seketika mendelik kearahnya sontak saja Sohyun tertunduk diam.

"Cih! Dasar wajah kayu" celetuk Ryeowook untuk Sohyun. Jangan pikir namja mungil itu akan kalah. Sohyun mengangkat tangannya seakan ingin memukul Ryeowook. "Apa?" sungut Ryeowook. Sohyun membuang mukanya.

Sandara mengebrak meja Eunhyuk. "Gara-gara ulahmu. Wajah Donghae memar. Jika ingin hancur, hancurlah sendiri jangan bawa orang lain"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari menopang dagunya.

"Tsk. Masih bisa sombong. Aku tidak habis pikir" celetuh Yoona.

"Maka dari itu. Jangan berpikir. Sana kalian menghalangi pemandangan saja" usir Sungmin.

Dengan mengibaskan rambut, tiga sebangkai itu melenggang pergi membuat Sungmin, Ryeowook dan teman yang masih berada di kelas bergidig jijik.

.

.

"MWO?"

Donghae menutup kedua telinga Eunhyuk dengan tangannya ketika ke empat sahabat mereka berteriak histeris. Sedangkan KyuMin dan YeWook menatap horor pada pasangan didepannya ini.

"Jadi wajahmu babak belur seperti itu, gara-gara Kangin Ahjusshi?"-Donghae.

"Lalu kemarin kalian tidur dimana?"-Yesung.

"Motel"-Donghae.

"NE?" pekik KyuMin dan YeWook bersamaan.

"Bisa tidak kalian jangan berteriak. Babyku nanti tergangu karena suara kalian" dengus Donghae sambil mengusap perut rata Eunhyuk.

KyuMin dan YeWook yang melihat tingkah Donghae tersenyum. "Ternyata kau sudah dewasa Donghae-ah" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan kekasihnya. "Tentu saja. Buktinya dia akan menjadi seorang Appa" celetuk Kyuhyun yang membuat wajah HaeHyuk bersemu merah. Ryeowook yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya sedangkan Sungmin mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan mendengar penuturan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya ucapan Kyuhyun lebih ke- Jika Donghae belum dewasa, mana mungkin ia bisa menanam benih spermanya di rahim Eunhyuk.

Itulah yang membuat HaeHyuk dan MinWook salting.

"Lalu bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kalian tetap tinggal di motel kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku dan Donghae berencana akan menyewa sebuah rumah. Nanti pulang sekolah kami akan mencarinya" ujar Eunhyuk menatap wajah ke empat sahabatnya.

"Aku ikut"-Sungmin.

"Nado"-Ryeowook

Jadilah sepulang sekolah mereka berpasangan berpencar menjari sebuah rumah. Menjelang sore Donghae dan Eunhyuk mendapatkan sebuah rumah sederhana lima blok dari Myongdong. Sebuah ruangan tanpa sekat, sebuah kamar mandi, dan dapur (bayanginnya rumah Song Yi Kyung: 49 days).

"Apa ini tidak terlalu kecil?" tanya Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Tidak ini sudah cukup. Jangan khawatir aku tidak manja yang harus tidur di kamar yang mewah" gurau Eunhyuk mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah rumah sudah ada. Tinggal besok di bersihkan. Satu malam lagi tidur di motel" Donghae merangkul pundak Eunhyuk. "Yeobo, aku lapar" rengek Donghae dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya seakan ingin muntah. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Donghae hyung. Hentikan. Tidak imut sedikit pun" cibirnya. Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin jajangmyeon" manja Eunhyuk.

"Dikabulkan" seru Donghae.

.

.

Jarum jam di motel itu terus berdetak membuat Eunhyuk menengok kesamping tepat pada sosok namja yang sedang berbaring memunggunginya.

"Hae.." panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hm.." jawab Donghae tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Issh.. balikkan badanmu" kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik lengan Donghae membuat namja itu membalikkan badannya. "Buka matamu" kesal Eunhyuk karena Donghae menutup matanya.

Donghae langsung membuka matanya tidak mau membuat Eunhyuk lebih kesal lagi. "Hm.. aku sudah membuka mataku"

"Aku ingin ice cream" cicit Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat jam dinding. "Ini sudah jam 11 malam Hyukkie chagi hanny bunny sweety beauty. Besok saja ya" bujuk Donghae. Ia tidak mau jika Eunhyuk sakit perut nantinya.

Eunhyuk langsung merengut tidak suka. Namja itu bangun dari tidurnya menatap Donghae dengan puppy eyes, andalannya. Donghae memejamkan matanya. "Arraso.. arraso"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar menampilkan gusi merah mudanya yang indah. Namja itu turun dari ranjang, membuka kopernya dan mengambil jaket Donghae. Memakaikannya pada sang kekasih. Eunhyuk tidak mau Donghae sakit karena angin malam.

"Aku saja yang beli. Kau tunggu disini ya" ujar Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk memakaikan sweternya. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika Eunhyuk mengembungkan pipinya tidak terima jika ia di suruh menunggu di motel sendirian.

Dan pada akhirnya. "Kajja.. " pasrah Donghae.

.

Entah mengapa melihat Eunhyuk memakan satu cup kecil ice cream membuat Donghae menjadi lapar. Namja itu pun membeli ramyun dan menyeduhnya di mini market, yang memang di sediakan tempat duduk dan air untuk pengunjung jika ingin langsung memakan ramyun.

"Aaa..." Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya. Donghae menyuapkan ramyun yang sudah ia tiup. Setelah memakan sesuap ramyum Eunhyuk lalu menyuapkan sesendok ice cream. Mau melarang bagaimana? Bawaan baby mungkin pikir Donghae.

"Mau buat satu ramyun lagi?" tawar Donghae. Eunhyuk menggeleng seperti anak kecil dengan sendok ice cream masih berada di mulut. Ah! Benar-benar imut.

Rasa laparnya langsung hilang padahal Donghae baru memakan 2 suap. Donghae kembali menyuapi Eunhyuk sampai ramyunnya habis.

.

Eunhyuk mengayunkan tangannya yang saling bertaut dengan tangan Donghae. Tidak tahukan jika kekasihmu Lee Donghae susah hanya untuk meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Eunhyuk sedang focus menjilati ice cream berbentuk kerucut. Fantasi liar Donghae berkembang, bagaimana jika ice cream itu adalah kejantanannya yang Eunhyuk jilat.

Donghae menepuk-nepuk kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang dapat membuatnya terangsang. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia melirik Eunhyuk yang sedang menggigit ujung kerucut ice cream itu dan menyedotnya sehingga ice cream yang berada di atas menjadi turun. Donghae membayangkan bagaimana jika juniornya yang di hisap seperti itu.

Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya ketika ia merasa daerah selangkaannya mencuat. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran Eunhyuk. Donghae langsung membawa Eunhyuk menuju motel yang tidak jauh lagi.

"Habiskan ice creamnya" kata Donghae ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar motel. Tanpa banyak protes Eunhyuk langsung menghabiskan ice creamnya yang memang tinggal beberapa gigit lagi.

Donghae menggiring Eunhyuk ke kamar mandi. Mencuci tangan dan kaki namja itu. Lalu menggiring Eunhyuk ke ranjang. Menyelimuti namjanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Eunhyuk memegang tangan Donghae ketika namja itu akan beranjak dari ranjang.

"Perutku sakit" bohong Donghae. Tentu saja ia akan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sang junior di bawah sana. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menerkam Eunhyuk. Ini sudah larut dan besok mereka masih harus ikut ujian.

Eunhyuk memainkan telunjuknya di tangan Donghae. Ya Lee Hyuk Jae, kekasihmu sudah tersiksa kau tahu?

"Hae.. cium aku"

"Hm..?" Ya tuhan! Donghae sudah hard dan Eunhyuk meminta Donghae untuk menciumnya.

"Morning kiss kan di pagi hari. Sekarang sudah malam jadi nigh-"

Ucapan Eunhyuk terputus ketika Donghae membekap mulutnya dan langsung melesatkan lidah namja itu kedalam mulutnya. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan melenguh ketika Donghae mulai mengekplorasi gua hangat miliknya.

"Eungh.." Eunhyuk mengalungkan lengannya. Tangan Donghae sudah meremas dada Eunhyuk dari luar baju. Pelan dan konstan cukup membuat Eunhyuk mengerang.

"Eungh.. mmffhh.. haha.. mmmhhff ahh Haeeh..mmffhh..."

Donghae menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri kekanan memperdalam ciuman itu. Saling mengulum bibir atas dan bibir bawah Eunhyuk bergantian.

 **Cup!**

Ciuman kening yang Donghae daratkan mengakhiri ciuman panjang mereka. Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah di wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk.

"Jalja" ucapnya. Sambil membenarkan selimut yang berada di atas perut Eunhyuk. Perasaan Donghae sudah menyelimuti Eunhyuk sampai leher.

"Hae" panggil Eunhyuk ketika Donghae beranjak dari ranjang.

"Apa?"

"Siram klosetnya yang banyak ya sampai bersih. Aku tidur duluan" ujar Eunhyuk innocent.

"Hm.." dehem Donghae. Melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi. Menidurkan sang 'adik' terlebih dahulu. Sebelum ia menyusul Eunhyuk ke alam mimpi.

=Figure It Out=

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat tiap sudut ruang kelasnya. Namja itu berdiri dan melangkah menuju jendela kelas. Pemandangan sekolah langsung menyambutnya. Seluruh siswa yang berbondong-bondong menuju gerbang untuk pulang. Sesuai perjanjian. Eunhyuk dan Donghae di izinkan untuk menyelesaikan ujian akhir. Dan hari ini ujian sudah selesai dan berarti mereka tidak berurusan dengan sekolah. Mungkin satu kali lagi untuk mengambil ijazah.

"Hyung"

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum mendapat Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Donghae dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu" kata Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menganguk dan melangkah menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. "Kajja.." ajak Eunhyuk. 5 langkah Eunhyuk berjalan. Ada seorang namja yang memanggilnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah"

Eunhyuk menoleh. "Ah! Ketua Kelas ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu" ujar namja itu.

"Eum kalau begitu. Ketua Osis?" goda Ryeowook.

"Apa lagi itu. Kenapa kalian susah sekali untuk memanggil namaku saja" ucap Ketua Kelas tidak suka.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Baiklah-baiklah. Chansung-ah" kata Eunhyuk.

Namja bernama Chansung itu tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ini.." kata Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Murid tingkat 3 menyuruhku untuk memberikan undangan itu untukmu dan Donghae. Kalian tamu istimewa. Jadi datanglah minggu depan" Chansung tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar berita Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Perwakilan murid tingkat 3 tiap kelas mengajaknya untuk rapat. Isinya adalah membicarakan tentang acara prom yang akan dilaksanakan dan mengundang Eunhyuk dan Donghae sebagai tamu istimewa.

Asal tahu saja pengagum Donghae dan Eunhyuk disekolah ini setara jumlahnya. Fakta jika Eunhyuk hamil tidak menyurutkan niat mereka.

"Sebuah kartu undangan untuk prom night minggu depan. Wah untukku?" Ryeowook mengandahkan kedua tangannya.

"Untuk kalian berdua nanti saja menyusul" kata Chansung. "Sudah ya. Eunhyuk-ah jangan lupa minggu depan datangnya" ucap Chansung sambil melangkah pergi.

"Terima kasih Chansung-ya" teriak Eunhyuk.

.

.

"Aish kemana para namja cantik yang mampu membuat kita menunggu lama di sini" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sudah sejak 20 menit yang lalu Donghae, Yesung dan Kyuhyun menunggu para namja pujaan hati mereka di pintu gerbang. Donghae berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya, Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang berjongkok sambil bersandar ke tembok.

"Ya! Ya ya ya" Yesung menepuk-nepuk paha Donghae.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Jongkok kenapa?" ujar Donghae. Donghae memalingkan mukanya tidak peduli.

Yesung mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun lewat tatapan matanya. Setelah pesan itu di terima Kyuhyun. Kedua namja itu langsung menarik tangan Donghae yang memang berada di tengah-tengah mereka untuk berjongkok. Dengan sedikit kesusuhan Yesung dan Kyuhyun berhasil mendudukan Donghae. Membuat namja itu menggerutu tidak jelas.

 **Pluk!**

Donghae menatap tangannya yang memegang sebuah amplop yang Yesung berikan padanya. "Apa ini?" Tanya Donghae.

"Amplop" jawab Kyuhyun. Ya ampun Cho Kyuhyun. Anak kecil juga tahu yang di tangan Donghae itu sebuah amplop.

Yesung merangkul bahu Donghae. Dan di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun setelahnya. "Tidak banyak. Cukup untuk membeli cat, wallpaper dinding dan beberapa perabotan" Yesung membalas tatapan Donghae yang memandangnya dari tadi. "Uang yang kau punya. Simpan saja untuk keperluan yang lain" sambungnya.

"Ish bahaya. Sini aku masukkan" Kyuhyun mengambil amplop di tangan Donghae. Membuat namja bermata teduh itu menghadap Yesung. Kyuhyun membuka resleting tas Donghae dan memasukkan amplop itu kedalam.

"Thanks Buddy" gantian Donghae yang merangkul Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti dua orang idiot ini. Donghae tidak membantah, ia memang membutuhkan tambahan uang.

"Eunhyuk-ah, Wookie-ah apa kalian punya uang koin?"

Donghae, Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar celetukan yang tak asing lagi.

"Kau pikir kekasihmu pengemis apa? Kau tega chagi" kata Kyuhyun dengan mengembungkan pipinya. Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil.

Ketiga namja itu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana mereka. "Lama sekali" ucap Donghae.

"Yang penting kami sudah datang" Eunhyuk memeluk lengan Donghae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kajja" seru Yesung. Namja itu menggengam tangan Ryeowook kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu. Disusul Donghae dan Eunhyuk lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

"Selamat makan"

Ke enam anak muda itu langsung menyantap makanan sederhana buatan Eunhyuk yang terhidang di meja kecil berbentuk bundar. Walau pun Eunhyuk di besarkan di keluarga konglomerat, tapi namja itu tidak risih jika harus berkutat dengan dapur. Menurutnya itu memang harus tiap yeoja kuasai. Dan keahliannya itu terbukti berguna sekarang.

"WAH! Lihatlah hasil renovasi kita. deabak" seru Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Ruangan sederhana itu sudah berubah lebih berwarna dengan cat dan wallpaper berwarna putih dan biru. Perabotan lain juga sudah ada, kasur lipat, selimut, lemari pakaian kecil bahan pelastik, cermin dan meja. Dapur juga sudah di isi dengan beberapa piring, mangkuk, dan gelas. Penggorengan dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan dapur.

"Hyung" panggil Ryeowook.

"Hm..?" Eunhyuk memandang Ryeowook heran. Wajah namja mungil itu memerah entah apa yang di pikirkannya. "Apa Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Itu.." Ryeowook memandang Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan apa?" ujar Sungmin penasaran.

"Itu.. kalian kan tinggal bersama. Eum.. Hyung juga sudah..." Ryeowook melanjutkan ucapanya dengan gerakan kedua tangan membuat setengah lingkaran dari dada sampai pusar.

Semua yang berada disana mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh Ryeowook. Eunhyuk diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

 **Brak!**

Semua terlonjak kaget ketika Donghae mengembrak meja. Ryeowook sudah bersembunyi di balik punggung Yesung merasa jika Kyuhyun tersingung dengan ucapannya.

"Donghae-ah mianhae. Bukan maksu-"

"Ssstt" Donghae memotong ucapan Ryeowook.

"Hae..aku.." kata Ryeowook terbata-bata.

"Wookie aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu" ujar Donghae kesal.

"Keurae.. tapi ma-"

"Wookie-ya" pekik Sungmin karena namja mungil itu menyela ucapan Donghae.

"Chagimmmff" tanpa memberi kesempatan Sungmin membekap mulut Kyuhyun yang akan bersuara. Jika banyak yang berbicara kapan Donghae menyampaikan ucapannya.

"Silahkan lanjutkan" putus Yesung seperti seorang hakim.

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk lalu memegang tangan namja itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan Donghae sampaikan.

"Ehem... Besok, jam 9. Gereja MIRACLE. Kalian semua harus datang" ujar Donghae tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huwaa… terima kasih banyak untuk respon eonni-eonni cantik woah, dapat saran yang paling berguna mungkin, iya, aku bakalan lebih hati-hati lagi dalam menulis apa lagi ini remake dari gs ke bl, sekali lagi terima kasih ^^**

 **Mianhae, law typo banyak yang bertebaran, taulah gmana anaknya baba, babanya aja sering typo kan? Sering-sering kasih masukan yang menyemangati yeh,, ini masih pemulaan, loh :D**

 **Seperti biasa, MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN yang membangun (^_^)**

 **terima kasih : Guest,** isroie106, Lee Haerieun, meaniefeels ^^

 **JONGMAL GOMAWO…**

 **Mind review again? #bbuing_bbuing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Figure It Out (REMAKE)**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Other...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, BL, Typo(s), little bit TeenRomance**

 **Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF remake dari FF KyuMin yang ngga tau kenapa pen banget jadiin FF HaeHyuk, aku dah minta izin ama kak poeri supaya bisa di remake FFnya, pengen liat respon pertama apa banyak yang suka atau ngga, yah law banyak yang suka bakalan cepet dilanjutnya, law ngga, bakalan di next tapi yah, lumayan lama, hanya nama dan gender yang saya ganti dan kata-kata yang mungkin saya tambahkan, jika alur cerita dan lainnya tidak ada yang saya ubah. gamsaHAE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk is Real**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya Lee Donghae, di hadapan Tuhan, menerima engkau Lee Hyuk Jae, sebagai istri yang sah dan satu-satunya mulai saat ini dan seterusnya"

"Saya Lee Hyuk Jae, di hadapan Tuhan, menerima engkau Lee Donghae, sebagai suami yang sah dan satu-satunya mulai saat ini dan seterusnya"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

"Terima kasih"

Namja tegap itu membungkukkan badannya. 1 cup ice cream rasa strawberry berada di tangannya. Senyum senantiasa selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin sederhana memang, namun cincin itu yang menandakan jika ia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya menjadi gila hanya dengan senyumannya. Seseorang yang kini tengah mengandung benihnya. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya.

Namja itu tersenyum melihat sosok namja manis yang mengenakan kemeja putih yang pas dengan tubuh rampingnya. Ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju namja itu yang duduk di bangku taman dengan di temani sebuah pohon rindang yang melindungi namjanya dari sinar matahari.

"Apa yang kau lihat? serius sekali" ujar Donghae sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja manis itu.

"Ige. Bagus sekali kan, Hae" decak kagum namja itu sembari melihat sekali lagi foto dirinya dan suaminya setelah mereka melaksanakan ucap janji suci pernikahan.

Hanya ucap janji, tak ada resepsi dan tak ada doa restu serta hadirnya orang tua. Hanya empat sahabatnya yang menjadi saksi pernikahannya dengan namja yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku sudah membelikan ice cream pesananmu nyonya Lee. Masukkan fotonya" ujar Donghae.

Tak di pungkiri Eunhyuk merona dibuatnya atas panggilan yang Donghae berikan padanya. Nyonya Lee. Walau panggilan itu dikhususkan untuk yeoja, tapi bukankah itu terlihat bagus dan pas. Walaupun marga mereka sama, tapi panggilan seperti itu seperti dibuatkan khusus untuknya dan mereka juga sudah sah menjadi suami istri, dan itu tidak ada yang boleh mengubahnya.

Walaupun Donghae sempat adu mulut dengan pihak Catatan Sipil, yang mengatakan jika mereka harus membawa serta orang tua untuk meminta persetujuan. Maklum saja Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih berusia 18 tahun. Mana ada yang mau percaya jika mereka telah resmi menikah di hadapan Tuhan. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengalahkan seorang Lee Donghae? Dan pada akhirnya nama marganya sudah sah di mata hukum bersama suaminya.

Eunhyuk memasukkan beberapa lembar foto itu kedalam tasnya. Foto yang diambil di gereja setelah upacara sakral Donghae dan Eunhyuk selesai. 3 lembar foto. Satu foto dirinya dangan Donghae, foto kedua yaitu foto Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersama sahabat-sahabat mereka yang berpose resmi. Dan foto terakhir dengan pose bebas, Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan ber V, Donghae tersenyum menawan begitu tampan, KyuMin saling pandang dengan penuh cinta sedangkan pasangan YeWook berpose flying kiss.

Eunhyuk mengambil alih cup ice cream dari tangan suaminya. Menyuapkannya dengan tersenyum simpul kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya menjadikan paha istrinya menjadi bantal. Satu kakinya ia tekuk dan satunya lagi ia selonjorkan. Sesekali ia menerima suapan ice cream strawberry milik Eunhyuk.

Semilir angin membuat Donghae tak sanggup untuk terus membuka matanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil ketika ia melihat wajah kantuk suaminya yang lama kelamaan kedua kelopak mata teduh itu mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Donghae. Ia menundukan kepalanya, mengecup kening Donghae. Ia mendongak kepalanya sembari memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati sepoy-sepoy angin.

Eunhyuk bahagia karena ia dan Donghae sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sedih. Bukan karena tidak acara resepsi atau tamu undangan. Melainkan tak adanya kehadiaran orang tuanya.

Ia kembali teringat kejadian pengusiran Ayahnya. Melihat bagaimana Donghae yang di pukul membabi buta hingga sekarang memar di wajah dan tubuh Donghae belum hilang sempurna tapi sudah tidak parah seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Disaat pasangan lain mendapat nasehat dari kedua orang tua dan mertua di hari pernikahan. Tidak dengan Eunhyuk, rasa sesak langsung menyergap hatinya. Namja manis itu membuka matanya, mengusap air mata yang keluar begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia berpikir bagaimana dirinya dan Donghae menjalani kehidupan mereka kedepanya. Eunhyuk kembali melihat wajah pulas Donghae.

' _Tolong jaga Donghae kami'_

Amanat Heechul kembali terngiang ketika mereka akan meninggalkan kediaman Donghae yang megah setelah acara pengusiran oleh Hangeng. Ia menjadi teringat akan sosok Ibunya. Ia ingin berlari kepelukan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. menumpahkan rasa sesak di hatinya. Air mata itu kembali keluar membasahi pipinya. Eunhyuk buru-buru mengusap pipinya ketika melihat pergerakan Donghae.

"Eunghh.." Donghae mengeliat kecil kemudian membuka mata. "Suasananya nyaman sekali. Aku jadi mengantuk" ujarnya sambil mengganti posisi menyamping. Membenamkan wajahnya di perut Eunhyuk. "Baby, ayo tidur lagi" gumam Donghae. Ia mengecup perut Eunhyuk lalu kembali menutup kedua matanya.

"Hae, kau melanjutkan tidurmu?" Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk lengan suaminya. Tapi tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Donghae. Namja itu memang mudah sekali terlelap kalau sudah mencium bau bantal. Tak ada bantal paha istri pun jadi, di tambah udara sejuk menemani mereka.

"YAH! DONGHAE IREONNA!" pekik Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggoyang-goyangkan daun telinganya karena Eunhyuk berteriak di lubang telinganya. Eunhyuk tersenyum menang karena Donghae merespon ucapanya, tidak melainkan teriakkannya. Namja itu membuka mata ogah-ogahan menyentuh sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Hae. Mau tidur lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ani" Donghae mengeliatkan tubuhnya. Mendudukan dirinya lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Eunhyuk.

"Rohku belum berkumpul Hyukkie"

Eunhyuk menoleh memandang wajah terpejam Donghae. Issh kenapa suaminya ini sulit sekali di bangunkan. "Hae~ bangun" bisik Eunhyuk.

"Poppo~" dengan manjanya Donghae memajunkan bibirnya. Eunhyuk mencebikan bibirnya.

 **Cup!**

Donghae tersenyum puas kemudian menegakkan badannya. Mengerlingkan matanya genit pada itu berdiri dan meregengkan kembali otot-otot tubuhnya. Donghae menoleh, mengulurkan tangannya. "Bersediakah ikut denganku ketempat selanjutnya?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia mengambil tas dan mengalungkannya. Menggapai uluran tangan Donghae. "Ne. Saya bersedia" ucapnya.

.

.

Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan menyiram dan membersihkan tanaman yang ia tanam. Wanita yang selalu mengumbar senyumnya itu sekarang terlihat murung.

Eunhyuk terus melihat wanita paruh baya itu dengan intens. Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk berlari sekarang juga , memeluk tubuh Ibunya dan mengucapkan maaf dan betapa ia sangat rindu pada Ibunya itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Hanya berdiri beberapa meter dari rumahnya, melihat dari jauh sosok Leeteuk yang setiap hari ia rindukan.

"Umma" Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa ketika Leeteuk masuk ke rumah. Padahal ia masih ingin melihat wajah Ibunya itu.

Eunhyuk menoleh pada Donghae yang memandangnya, tersenyum manis pada suaminya. Menggengam tangan besar itu, menautkan jemari nya pada jemari panjang milik Donghae kemudian menariknya untuk meninggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka di pohon besar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika Donghae tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Satu tarikan, Donghae berhasil membuat Eunhyuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Katakan apapun itu yang mengganjal di hatimu. Jangan memendamnya sendiri" gumam Donghae tepat ditelinga istrinya.

Namja itu bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari apa yang disembunyikan oleh istrinya itu. Donghae tahu. Jangan sangka namja itu tidak sakit melihat Eunhyuk menangis diam-diam. Donghae pernah mempergoki Eunhyuk sedang menangis tengah malah. Menyangka jika dirinya sudah tertidur.

"Berjanji padaku. Mulai saat ini kau akan mengatakan apa yang berada di hatimu eoh" ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk menganguk ia mempererat pelukannya. "Hm. Aku janji"

Donghae melepas pelukannya. Mengecup kilat kening istrinya. Menggengam tangan Eunhyuk lalu menariknya pergi.

.

.

 **Brak!**

Leeteuk ibu dari namja manis yang datang tadi seketika menutup pintu yang terbuat dari kaca sedikit keras. Untung tidak sampai pecah. Ia mendesah, menundukan kepalanya ketika air mata meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

Leeteuk melihat ke dinding yang berada disebelahnya. Sebuah figura berisi potret cantik putra satu-satunya yang terlihat bahagia. Dengan senyum yang lebar, ia ingat foto itu ia ambil ketika Eunhyuk menjadi juara kelas tingkat 1 SMP.

Leeteuk mengetahui sepasang mata memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tanpa menoleh ia bisa mengetahui jika itu putranya, Eunhyuk. Betapa ingin ia merengkuh, membawa tubuh putranya kedalam pelukannya.

Menanyakan bagaimana kehidupannya di luar sana?

Bagaimana keadaan janinnya?

Ia ingin. Tapi Kangin suaminya tidak mengizinkan. Leeteuk bergegas menaiki tangga kelantai dua, mendekati pintu geser dengan bahan kaca juga yang menghubungkan dengan balkon. Wanita paruh baya itu membuka sedikit tirai yang menghalangi pintu itu.

Ia tidak sanggup mengontrol air matanya untuk tidak keluar ketika pandangannya melihat sosok putranya dalam dekapan seorang pemuda. Leeteuk menyentuh kaca bening itu seakan ia sedang menyentuh punggung kecil putranya.

"Kau merindukan Umma hingga berkunjung kemari Hyukkie-yah" gumamnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu nak?"

"Umma tahu, kau pasti menjaganya kan Hae? Umma titip putra dan cucu Umma ne" ujar Leeteuk ketika melihat Donghae mencium kening putranya. Doa-doa ia panjatkan ketika Eunhyuk dan Donghae melenggang pergi.

=Figure It Out=

 **Donghae Pov**

Ini masih jam 8 malam. Biasanya aku akan pergi hang out bersama Yesung dan Kyuhyun tapi sekarang keadaanya sudah berbeda. Bukan karena sekarang aku jatuh miskin. Hei! Walau pun idiot atau sejenisnya, Yesung dan Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang mendekati karena uang.

Membalikkan badanku hingga kini aku bisa melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang mencuci piring dan gelas. Kami baru saja selesai makan malam. Aku tersenyum tipis, sampai sekarang aku belum terbiasa, bangun tidur ada seorang namja di sampingku. Tapi aku pastikan aku akan cepat menyesuaikan.

Aku menghembusakan nafasku kasar, dalam posisi tidur menyamping dan tatapan mataku tertuju pada tubuh Eunhyuk. Aish! Istriku terlihat sexy walau di lihat dari belakang. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika aku menelusuri kaki, naik ke betis, lalu paha dan punggung sempitnya yang sekarang memakai kemeja kebesaran untuk orang hamil pemberian Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Aku berguling-guling resah. Jika namja hamil melakukan 'itu' boleh tidak ya? Aku diam termenung memikirkan pertanyaan yang ku buat sendiri. Isshh! Andai aku punya smartphone pasti lebih mudah memastikan boleh tidaknya melakukan sex pada orang yang sedang hamil.

Hei! Aku suaminya sekrang, aku sudah berhak untuk melakukan 'itu' padanya. Dengan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melakukan ritual suami-istri kemarin-kemarin dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi sekarang aku merasa sesak di tengah selangkanganku dan ingin menuntaskan gairah darah muda yang menggebu-gebu ini.

Sebentar. Aku masih pusing. Jika melakukan hubungan intim, kejantananku masuk ke lubang hangat Eunhyuk. Sedangkan di perut Eunhyuk ada baby? Nah! Lalu bagaimana?

Aku menjambak rambutku frustrasi. Ah! Eottokhae? Molla. Aku berdiri melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk. Dia tersentak kaget ketika aku memeluk dari belakang. Menaruh daguku di pundaknya. Aku bisa melihat Eunhyuk tersenyum, dia lalu menyelesaikan kegiatanya yang kini menyimpan piring dan gelas di rak kecil.

"Suamiku kenapa manja sekali?" goda Eunhyuk.

Aku tersenyum mendengar panggilannya padaku. Suamiku, ah! Senangnya. "Kenapa memangnya tidak boleh aku bermanja ria padamu, Istriku" ucapku membuat Eunhyuk terkikik geli.

Eunhyuk melonggarkan lingaran tanganku di perutnya, lalu dia membalikkan badannya hingga kini kami tengah berhadapan.

Aku masih menganjal dengan pertannyaan seputar melakukan hubungan intim dalam keadaan Eunhyuk yang tengah hamil. Aish! Dari pada aku tidak bisa tidur lebih baik aku tanyakan saja pada Eunhyukkie-ku. Ya! Dia sudah menjadi milikku secara sah sekarang.

"Yeobo~"

"Hm.." jawabnya singkat.

"Eum.. hah!" Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengarku menghembuskan nafas. "Wae?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu bukan bagaimana baby ada disini" aku mengelus perut rata Eunhyuk. Kulihat semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. Itu artinya Eunhyuk mengerti arah pembicaraanku benar? Aku yakin.

 **Donghae Pov End**

.

.

 **Eunhyuk Pov**

"Kita kan sudah menikah. Berarti ini malam pertama kita bukan? Maksudku, malam pertama kita sebagai suami istri karena malam pertama yang sesungguhnya sudah lebih dulu kita laksanakan" Lee Donghae suamiku babo, kata-katamu terlalu berbelit.

Donghae melihat ke sembarang arah karena malu. Aku tahu itu, ini lucu sekali. Donghae membanting wajahnya seketika, memincingkan matanya pada wajah imutku karena dia tahu aku sedang menertawakannya. Aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya membuat suamiku itu kaget. Sepertinya menyenangkan menggoda seorang Lee Donghae hehe!

"Kau sudah 3 kali mengatakan malam pertama padaku" ujarku. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin kan suamiku tercinta"

"Tidak ingin apa-apa" ujarnya sembari memalingkan wajah tampannya lagi. Babo. Aku tahu sekali selain jenius kau juga mesum ya kan Hae?

"Hae wajahmu merah" godaku. "Aigoo imut sekali"

"Wajahku merah dari dulu" ujarnya gugup.

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa kontras sekali?" balasku gemas.

"Tsk, sudahlah terus saja kau mengolok-ngolok suami mu ini" dengusnya."Padahal kau sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana gagahnya aku tanpa busana. Dan melihat bagaimana agungnya 'adikku' hingga baby ada disini" kata Donghae sambil mengelus perutku.

 **Cup!**

Aku langsung menempelkan bibirku dengan bibir Donghae. Aish! Aku tidak tahan berada sedekat ini dengannya membuatku terus memperhatikan bibir tipisnya yang terlihat menggoda berkali-kali lipat. Di tambah Donghae jarang sekali untuk menutup mulutnya. Aku mengulum senyum ketika melihat ia membelakkan matanya. Kami saling berpandangan. Sudah kah aku mengatakan jika manik coklat suamiku itu sangat indah?

Kurasakan Donghae mulai menggerakkan bibirnya di susul dengan ia menutup matanya. Bibirnya mengulum bibir bawah dan atas ku bergantian. Aku pun ikut memejamkan mataku membalas perlakuan bibir Donghae pada bibir sexyku, berpangut kasar tapi manis.

Tangan Donghae yang berada di pinggangku mulai mengusap punggungku. Berpindah kedepan tepat ke dua dadaku dan meraba nippleku.

"Akhmmff..." aku mendesah ketika Donghae mulai meremas pelan dadaku.

Bibirnya berpindah turun mencium dagu, turun kerahang, lalu turun ke leher. Donghae mengecupi seluruh leher dan tengkukku tanpa menghentikan belaiannya pada dadaku. Aku menjambak rambutnya melampiaskan nikmat yang kurasa ketika Donghae membuat tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah di leher dan bahuku.

"Ahh.. Haehhh..." Aku tidak tahu kapan Donghae membuka kancing atas kemejaku hingga sekarang dadaku yang tertutup itu terlihat. Donghae membuat nippleku menegang seketika dengan ulahnya.

"Akhh.. ahh.. eunghh..sstt.. pelann.." rancauku.

Donghae menyedot nippleku seperti seorang bayi. Aku merasa 'adik'ku mulai tegang karena bergantian menyedot nipple kiri dan kananku. Sesekali ia juga membuat tanda di kedua dadaku.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

 **Eunhyuk Pov End**

.

.

"Haehh.. ahh... berhenntiii..." Eunhyuk mencoba menghentikan Donghae yang terus mengerjai dadanya.

"Haehhh..." panggil Eunhyuk lagi.

Dengan tidak rela Donghae melepas kulumannya kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah cemberut dan tertekuk menyeruakkan protesnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ada tamu.

"Ada tamu" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Arra" kata Donghae sebal. Namja itu membenarkan letak kemeja Eunhyuk hingga kembali ke Bentuk semula. Donghae menghentakkan kakinya mendekat pintu dan membukanya.

 **Ceklek**

"Kejutan..eoh?" Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook mematung melihat keadaan Donghae.

Adakah yang mengingatkan Donghae untuk merapikan tampilannya juga? Karena terlalu focus merapihkan penampilan Eunhyuk ia jadi tidak menghiraukan tampilannya sendiri. Rambut berantakan, baju kusut dan wajah yang tertekuk.

"Kenapa baju mu kusut sekali?-Ryeowook.

"Rambutmu berantakan"-Yesung.

"Bibirmu merah dan sedikit bengkak"-Sungmin.

"Kami tidak menggangu bukan?"-Kyuhyun.

Donghae ingin memukul kepala Kyuhyun yang mengatakan jika mereka tidak menggangu. Tentu saja. Sedang asyik-asyik mengekplorasi tubuh istrinya harus berhenti karena ketukan pintu yang ternyata makhluk-makhuk aneh yang berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami masuk" seru Sungmin sambil masuk rumah tanpa seizin si pemilik yang menatapnya bengis. Diikuti Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Isshh... duri dalam daging" dengus Donghae kemudian menutup pintu.

.

Cemilan khas Korea yang terjangkau memenuhi meja. KyuMin dan YeWook yang membawanya untuk merayakan pesta atas pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Yesung yang sedang memetik gitar asal sambil menyanyi. Suara gitar ke selatan, suara Yesung keutara. Donghae pusing jadinya.

"Kyu aku pinjam ponselmu" kata Donghae. Kyuhyun yang asik menari dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Namja itu langsung tenggelam dalam dunia ponsel Kyuhyun.

Sekarang bagian Ryeowook yang menunjukan keahliannya dengan di iringi petikan gitar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hyung aku membuka les privat untuk kelas gitar. Kau berminat" goda Eunhyuk. Tapi itu lebih ke mengejek. Yesung mengembungkan pipinya pura-pura kesal.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa. Mereka berlima lalu mulai menikmati alunan lagu yang Ryeowook nyanyikan. Sesekali Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang tampak tersenyum pada ponsel Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk jadi penasaran.

Ryeowook menundukan badannya tanda terimakasih karena sudah menyaksikan pertunjukannya. Yang dihadiahi tepuk tangan. Donghae menghampiri istrinya yang sedang mengumpulkan piring kotor untuk melihat apa yang ia temukan di ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Lihatlah" ujar Donghae dengan tersenyum lebar.

 **Seks saat hamil**

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang tersenyum manis padanya , ternyata suaminya itu memperlihatkan sebuah artikel. "Baca lagi" titahnya.

 **Apakah berhubungan intim saat hamil aman?**

 **Jawabannya iya. Selama anda memiliki kehamilan normal. Anda bisa berhubungan intim sebanyak yang anda inginkan.**

"Sebanyak yang anda inginkan" ulang Donghae yang mengerti ekpresi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memincingkan matanya horor pada Donghae. "Lanjutkan" ujar Donghae.

Ya! Memang tadi siang setelah mengunjung Leeteuk, Donghae membawanya ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan janinnya. Dan dokter mengatakan jika janin dan dirinya baik-baik saja.

 **Berapa kali sebaiknya orang hamil melakukan hubungan intim?**

 **Itu tergantung dari kebutuhan orang tersebut. Di awal kehamilan hormon pada orang hamil lebih doyan melakukan hubungan intim. Dorongan seksual itu juga muncul dari suami yang melihat istrinya lebih seksi saat hamil misalnya karena tak tahan melihat dada dan bokong istrinya yang membesar.**

"Itu yang terjadi padaku" celetuk Donghae. Eunhyuk melihat suaminya yang memasang wajah innocent tanpa melihatnya. Oke! Eunhyuk akui. Ia juga ingin melakukan 'itu' hanya malu untuk mengatakannya pada Donghae.

"Tapi Hae~"

"Kau belum selesai membacanya. Ige.. yang ini" Donghae menunjukan kalimat yang berada di akhir.

 **Berhubungan seks saat hamil tidaklah membahayakan bila dilakukan dengan hati-hati.**

"See.." Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mau?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Tentu saja" seru Donghae. "Setelah mereka pulang" bisik Donghae. Ia memandang Eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya.

Eunhyuk menunduk malu. Suaminya itu meminta 'itu' dengan blak-blakan. "Ne.." cicit Eunhyuk pelan. Donghae tersenyum bangga.

"Kyu, ini. Gomawo" Donghae menyerahkan ponsel pada Kyuhyun. Dan mulai ikut bernyanyi dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Sungmin curiga dengan tampang Donghae yang tersenyum lebar setelah memperlihatkan entah apa pada Eunhyuk. Padahal sejak tadi namja itu hanya diam sambil menekuk wajahnya. Namja imut itu mengambil ponsel kekasihnya dan mulai mengotak-atik mencari apa yang sedari tadi Donghae lakukan dengan ponsel kekasihnya.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti ketika ia melihat history di aplikasi internet ponsel Kyuhyun. 'Jadi ini yang kau cari eoh? ikan?' batin Sungmin.

Ryeowook sudah selesai bernyanyi kedua kalinya, namja itu mengambil air mineral. Melihat duet antara Yesung dan Donghae. Namja imut itu menoleh ketika merasa Sungmin menepuk bahunya.

Sungmin membisikan sesuatu di kuping Ryeowook membuat namja itu membelalak jail. Sungmin terkekeh kemudian menyodorkan ponsel Kyuhyun.

 **Prok prok prok**

Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook bertepuk tangan ketika Donghae dan Yesung selesai bernyanyi.

"Yah. Suara kalian memang tidak ada duanya Donghae-ah, Hyung" puji Sungmin. Donghae mengangkat dagunya angkuh sedangkan Yesung merapikan poni yang menghalangi matanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook. Semua langsung melihat pada jam yang tergantung didinding. 22.15 waktu setempat.

"Sudah malam rupanya" ujar Yesung.

Yesung berbenah membereskan barang-barangnya. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Bersiap untuk pulang. Eunhyuk langsung membawa piring-piring kotor dan gelas ke tempat pencucian. Sungmin dan Ryeowook membersihkan meja. Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum kalem sambil bersila melihat kesibukan sang istri dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

'Sebentar lagi dan.. hehehehe' Donghae bersorak dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo" jawab Donghae ceria. Namja itu melangkah ke dekat pintu dan seperti seorang penjaga gerbang Donghae membuka pintu untuk sahabatnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah boleh aku dan Wookie menginap disini?" celetuk Sungmin.

"MWO?!" teriak Donghae. "Tidak bisa. Ini sudah malam dan kalian pulang sana. Palli-palli keluar. Aku dan Eunhyukkie ingin tidur" usir Donghae.

"Ingin tidur atau 'tidur'?" kata Ryeowook memandang Eunhyuk penuh arti namja itu melihat kesembarang arah. "Lagian ini sudah malam" tambah Sungmin.

"Oleh karena itu kalian pulang. Hyung, Kyuhyun-ah bawa kekasih kalian sana" kesal Donghae.

Sungmin merangkul lengan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Ryeowook ikut bergabung hingga ke empat remaja itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengerut kening tidak mengerti.

"Hohoho aku tahu sekarang" ujar Kyuhyun setelah melihat apa yang kekasihnya perlihatkan padanya dan juga Yesung.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum pada Eunhyuk membuat namja itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?" Eunhyuk beringsut mendekat pada Donghae.

"Seks saat hamil?" celetuk Yesung membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk membelakkan matanya. Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel kekasihnya pada Donghae. Sial.

"Arrasso.. kami mengerti" Kyuhyun yang tak kuat mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Donghae, ia langsung melempar pandang pada Yesung. Seakan mengerti arti tatapan itu Yesung menganguk.

"Yah apa yang kalian lakukan" pekik Sungmin dan Ryeowook ketika Kyuhyun dan Yesung memanggul tubuh kecil mereka di bahu seperti memanggul beras.

"Aku titip gitar ku Hyung" teriak Kyuhyun. Donghae menjulurkan ibu jarinya tanda OKE.

"Kami pulang" pamit Yesung.

Donghae langsung membuka pintu dengan lebar untuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada kedua sahabatnya yang sangat pengertian itu.

"Kalian yang terbaik" seru Donghae.

Namja tegap itu tersenyum lebar. Merasa sangat sangat puas. Hah! Betul bukan dia tidak salah pilih mencari sahabat. Dengan gerakan gentel Donghae menutup pintu dan tak lupa mengunci pintu.

Ia membalikkan badannya hingga ia bisa melihat istrinya yang tengah menunduk malu. Ia berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk.

Menyentuh dagu lancip istrinya dan membuatnya mendongak. "Penggangu sudah pergi" ujar Donghae sambil mengecup bibir tebal istrinya.

Namja itu merona di buatnya. "Jadi kau mau melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda?" goda Eunhyuk mengecup balik bibir Donghae. Membuat seringai terlukis di wajah tampan Donghae.

"Menurutmu?" Donghae tersenyum dan langsung mendekap tubuh kecil Eunhyuk. Memberi kecupan di seluruh permukaan wajah istrinya yang manis.

"Eunghh..." Eunhyuk mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Donghae ketika namja itu menelusupkan lidahnya pada goa hangat miliknya.

Donghae mengelus punggung Eunhyuk sensual. Perlahan Donghae membimbing istrinya untuk duduk lalu saling membuka baju masing-masing hingga keduanya naked. Donghae mengecupi leher putih Eunhyuk dan membaringkan tubuh istrinya di kasur lipat mereka dengan perlahan. Ia menjadikan sikunya sebagai penopang agar tidak menindih Eunhyuk yang tengah berbadan dua.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan, mengagumi pahatan sempurna dari tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Eunhyuk merasa tergiur melihat dada bidang Donghae yang sudah terbentuk sempurna. Donghae memang menjaga badannya walau masih umur 18 bisepnya sudah terbentuk serta otot perut yang terlihat menggoda. Eunhyuk mengusap naik turun bisep suaminya, ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk mengecup dada bidang tersenyum mendapat perilaku Eunhyuk padanya. Namja itu mengusap wajah istrinya. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya ketika Donghae mengecup keningnya lama.

"Apa kau menyesal dengan apa yang kita alami ini?" gumam Donghae.

Eunhyuk memandang lurus mencari maksud dari perkataan Donghae lewat kedua manik coklat teduh suaminya. Walau pun selalu kekanakan dan manja, Eunhyuk bisa melihat rasa gundah di sana.

"Tidak. Berjanjilah jangan tinggalkan aku" lirih Eunhyuk.

Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk mengulum sebentar. Ia beralih mengecup kedua mata istrinya bergantian.

"Tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu" Eunhyuk menjambak pelan rambut Donghae ketika suaminya itu mengecup dan menjilat perpotongan lehernya. Menggigit kecil kemudian menghisap seperti vampir hingga terlihat tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan kalian berdua" Donghae mengecup beberapa kali perut rata Eunhyuk. Seulas senyum Eunhyuk sunggingkan.

Donghae naik mengecup perpotongan leher dan dada Eunhyuk lalu kedua dadanya. Terus naik ke leher sampai bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir sang istri. Saling memagut satu sama lain.

"Hae~ saranghae" ucap Eunhyuk ketika Donghae melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

"Nado.."

Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Donghae perlahan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Eunhyuk. Bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati yang membuat gairah mereka naik sampai keubun-ubun.

"Eungh.. ahhh.. ahhh..Haehh" Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya sembari memeluk tubuh suaminya. Mengusap punggung lebar namja yang sudah membuatnya mabuk dengan cinta dan kasih sayangnya.

"AKKHH.. ohhh.. Haehh..eung... ohhh..." erang Eunhyuk ketika kejantanan suaminya mengenai spotnya. Menumbuknya lembut dan berulang membuatnya melambung nikmat.

"Saranghaeee...Lee Hyukjaehh.." Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

Desahan dari kedua bibir mereka terus mengalun mengiringi kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan. Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dengan erat ketika kenikmatan itu tercapai. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa hangat dan penuh didalam perutnya.

=Figure It Out=

"Selamat makan" seru Donghae dan memulai memasukan nasi pada mulutnya. Setelah itu Donghae menyuapi Eunhyuk. Sejak hamil, istrinya itu selalu ingin makan di suapi oleh Donghae.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Eunhyuk mengantar Donghae makan siang. Suaminya itu sekarang bekerja di sebuah restoran. Walau makan siang dan malam di jamin oleh pihak restoran, Donghae lebih memilih masakan istrinya dan memakannya di taman dekat restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"Hae~ nanti malam tidak lupa bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aa.." Eunhyuk menerima suapan dari Donghae. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika kau mengatakannya setiap saat" ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk tersenyum malu.

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi kerumah Wookie" Eunhyuk membersihkan sudut bibir Donghae dengan jarinya.

"Mau apa?"

"Pinjam baju untuk prom night. Jadi nanti sore kau langsung ke rumah Wookie saja. Karena Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Yesung Oppa berkumpul di sana"

"Hm" jawab Donghae singkat membuat Eunhyuk mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Ah! Aku mau kerumah Yesung Oppa saja" ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang berkonsentrasi mengunyah makanannya langsung berhenti dan menatap istrinya lekat "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Meminjam jas untuk mu" Eunhyuk mencubit pipi kiri Donghae gemas. "Dari pada Yesung Oppa membawa koleksi jasnya ke rumah Wookie untuk aku pilih. lebih baik aku kerumahnya saja. Tidak jauh dari sini juga kan" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Eoh" Eunhyuk menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. 'Tidakkah ada kata-kata lain? Hm, Eoh? Cih!' Dengus Eunhyuk dalam hati.

.

.

Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan mengapit lengan suaminya yang terlihat sangat gagah dengan balutan jas hitam. Sedangkan dirinya hanya memakai kemeja dan jas putih yang pas dengan tubuh rampingnya, sangat serasi. Semua mata memandang mereka kagum walau pakaian yang Donghae dan Eunhyuk kenakan itu sangat sederhana, tapi jika yang memakainya seorang prince dan princess sekolah beda lagi bukan?

Ketua penyelenggara mulai membuka acara. Sebelum acara puncak yaitu berdansa, terlebih dahulu penampilan perwakilan kelas. Ada yang menari, ada yang bernyanyi, ada yang bermain alat musik dan lain-lainnya.

Musik walt mulai mengalun memenuhi seisi ruang aula besar itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah turun ke lantai dansa di ikuti Yesung dan Ryeowook dan pasangan lainnya.

"Kau ingin berdansa?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggeleng kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae. "Disini saja" kata Eunhyuk sambil memeluk lengan suaminya.

Eunhyuk sebenarnya juga ingin berdansa tapi ia merasa tidak berhak untuk ikut berbaur dengan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Jangan merasa tidak enak"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menoleh pada seorang namja yang berdiri disebalah Eunhyuk. "Hallo, ketua kelas apa kabar" sapa Eunhyuk ramah.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu" ujar namja itu Chansung. "Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Donghae.

"Kalian berdua adalah tamu istimewa di acara ini" ucap Chansung. "Jadi bersenang-senang lah" sambungnya. Mereka tersenyum.

"Chogi. Donghae-ssi"

Donghae menoleh, melihat pada seorang namja yang memanggilnya tadi. Donghae tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam menunggu namja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Donghae mengerutkan dahi ketika namja itu mencuri pandang pada istrinya. Mwoya? Kenapa Eunhyuk tersenyum pada namja itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae lalu mengagguk. "Dia.."

"Choi Minho ketua club JewelLine penggemar Eunhyuk" ujar Minho memotong perkataan Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya beroh ria. "Kalau boleh aku pinjam Eunhyuk sebentar. Anggota yang lain ingin berbincang, berfoto dan jika kau mengizinkan ada juga yang mengajak Eunhyuk berdansa" jelasnya.

Donghae menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar untuk mengizinkannya. Chansung hanya terkikik geli. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Eunhyuk berseru walau tak menjawab tapi Eunhyuk tahu jika Donghae mengizinkannya. Ia mengecup pipi Donghae lalu menggandeng Minho. "Kajja. Dimana yang lainnya?" ujar Eunhyuk berlalu meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae berbincang dengan Chansung sembari memantau Eunhyuk. Istrinya itu sedang di kerubungi oleh para namja dan yeoja. Donghae tersenyum tipis melihat Eunhyuk tertawa dengan para penggemarnya. Ia berdoa semoga Eunhyuk akan selalu bahagia seperti sekarang ini.

"Donghae-ah" panggil seorang yeoja.

Donghae menatap malas pada yeoja yang memanggilnya tadi. Namja itu tidak menghiraukan yeoja pendek itu yang sekarang tanpa di suruh duduk di sampingnya.

"Donghae-ah" panggil yeoja itu lagi. Tak ada jawaban berarti dari Donghae, yeoja itu lalu bangun dan berdiri di hadapan Donghae. Namja yang menjadi incarannya.

"Kau menghalangi pemandanganku Sandara!" ujar Donghae kesal.

Tak tahu diri, yeoja itu malah tersenyum lebar. Menurutnya ia berhasil mencari perhatian Donghae. Ya ampun kasihan sekali.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" pintanya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang menurutnya itu adalah daya tariknya.

"Chansung apa jawabanmu? Seorang gadis cantik mengajakmu berdansa" ujar Donghae sembari menyenggol bahu namja yang duduk di sampingnya. Chansung hanya terkekeh kikuk, 'kenapa aku jadi korban' batin Chansung.

"Aku memintamu bukan dia" dengus Sandara. Tapi Donghae mengacuhkannya dan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Keterlaluan kau membuat seorang gadis menunggu" Donghae mendorong Chansung agar berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yah! Kenapa aku" gumam Chansung. Ia juga malas jika berurusan dengan Sandara. Lebih baik ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan laporan kegiatan yang berada di meja ruang Osis.

Wajah Sandara makin tertekuk. "Kalian menyebalkan" pekik Sandara lalu berlari entah kemana meninggalkan Donghae dan Chansung yang kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Bukankah Sandara tipe gadis impianmu" goda Donghae pada Chansung yang membelakkan matanya. "Enak saja kau bicara" sungut Chansung tidak terima. Namja bergelar ketua kelas plus ketua osis itu bergidik ngeri.

Seorang murid yang bertugas sebagai MC telah bersiap dengan mic yang berada di tangannya. "Semuanya, apa kalian menikmati berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing?" tanya MC itu. Serempak semuanya menjawab.

"Aku rasa jawabannya ya" semua kembali menjawab. "Dan sekarang waktu yang kita tunggu-tunggu untuk mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi King and Queen prom night tahun ini. Apa kalian bisa menebak siapa?"

Para murid tingkat 3 sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar siapa yang menjadi King and Queen, yang sebenarnya mereka-murid yakin 100% jika tebakan mereka benar.

"Dan King and Queen kita adalah..." Mc menjeda ucapanya membuat para murid gaduh tidak sabar. "Kita sambut, King and Queen kita sekaligus tamu istimewa dari acara ini. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae"

Semua murid bersorak dengan antusias, tepuk tangan saling bersahuatan. Eunhyuk yang bersama dengan para sahabat clubnya terdiam tidak percaya. Chansung yang berada di samping Donghae hanya terkikik.

"Untuk King and Queen kita, bersediakan kalian untuk berdansa" seru MC itu dan tepuk tangan kembali terdengar.

"Apa kau tidak menghampiri RatuMu dan berdansa dengannya?" Chansung menyenggol bahu Donghae dan membuat namja tegap itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Dengan gagah Donghae berjalan menghampiri istrinya. Sorot lampu mengiringi langkahnya. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. Donghae tersenyum manis ketika Eunyuk menerima uluran tangannya.

Music walt kembali mengalun. Donghae melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Eunhyuk sedangkan namja manis itu merangkul leher suaminya. Perlahan pasangan lainnya ikut berdansa.

"Bukankah kita baru berdansa sekarang? Kenapa kita mendapat gelar King and Queen?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu" Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya ketika Donghae mengecup keningnya lama.

Eunhyuk membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. Entah mengapa musik walt membuat hatinya berdesir. Ia mengingat kembali, kenangan-kenangan ketika ia pertama kali masuk kesekolah ini. Mendapat hukuman mengepel aula karena keterlambatanya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Suasana kelas yang gaduh karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar dan kenakalan-kenakalan lainnya. Dan Eunhyuk tak akan bisa melupakan saat-saat itu. Bukankah masa indah di sekolah adalah masa kita duduk di bangku SMA. Masa dimana kita mengenal dengan benar artinya persahabatan, persaingan dan cinta.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **huh,, akhirnya dikirim juga hehehe, mian untuk semuanya telat ngirimnya, dan Untuk leeteuk dan heechul mereka saya tetapkan jadi yeoja, hahaha,, cantiksih mereka xD**

 **Ini juga sebagai ajang untuk melepas kerinduan dari sosok manis yang tidak ada kabarnya sama sekali, yang terakhir saya melihat fotonya dan dia menjadi kurus, itu menyakitkan, eunhyukkie kurus, apa dia makan dengan teratur? Tidurnya nyenyak? Apa dia sudah meminum vitamin yang sudah diberikan?**

 **Ah~ sudah lah, doa untuk kesehatan mommy pasti tidak ada putusnya dari anak-anaknya kan? Jangan lelah untuk menunggu mereka kembali, dan membuat moment yang tak terduga lainnya, terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya ^^**

 **JEONGMAL GOMAWO...**

 **Oke bagaimana menurut Chingudeul chapter 3 ini?**

 **terimakasih kepada yang udah reviews ^^ :** .1 , susan haehyuk , Yenie Cho94 , nemonkey , Lee Haerieun , isroie106 , eunhyukuke , Guest , meaniefeels

maaf tidak bisa membalas reviewsnya masing-masing, sekali lagi saya minta maaf,, '/\'

 **Mind To Review Again? I waiting your respons about this chapter..**

 **SEE NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Figure It Out (REMAKE)**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Other...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, BL, Typo(s), little bit TeenRomance**

 **Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF remake dari FF KyuMin yang ngga tau kenapa pen banget jadiin FF HaeHyuk, aku dah minta izin ama kak poeri supaya bisa di remake FFnya, pengen liat respon pertama apa banyak yang suka atau ngga, yah law banyak yang suka bakalan cepet dilanjutnya, law ngga, bakalan di next tapi yah, lumayan lama, hanya nama dan gender yang saya ganti dan kata-kata yang mungkin saya tambahkan, jika alur cerita dan lainnya tidak ada yang saya ubah. gamsaHAE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk is Real**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya melihat pada jam dinding, karena ia tergangu dengan suara kertas yang di sobek sedari tadi. Donghae mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, melingkarkan tangannya di perut rata istrinya yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Ini tengah malam. Malah hampir pagi. Tidurlah" ujar Donghae.

Bukannya mendengar ucapan suaminya, Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae untuk bangun. "Hae bangun. Lihat ini" dengan malas Donghae melihat pada bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak yang berbentuk kubus dan persegi panjang di hadapan Eunhyuk yang hampir memenuhi ruang rumah sempitnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi ne" Eunhyuk membujuk Donghae dengan mengecup singkat bibir suaminya itu, dan kembali kegiatannya sedari tadi membuka bertumpuk-tumpuk kado hadiah dari sahabat-sahabatnya di JewelLine club dan Fishy-penggemar Donghae yang hampir separuh dari murid di tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

"Jika begini kita tidak perlu pusing untuk membeli perlengkapan baby kan Hae?" Eunhyuk menoleh dan tersenyum tipis melihat Donghae yang kembali terlelap tidur sembari memeluk perutnya.

Sebelum pulang dari acara prom, Choi Minho dan ketua Fishy Sulli, menemui Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mengatakan jika mereka mempunyai hadiah atas pernikahan HaeHyuk. Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka tahu tentang pernikahan HaeHyuk.

Minho mengatakan jika hadiahnya sudah berada di rumah mereka-HaeHyuk. Eunhyuk dan Donghae kaget ketika seorang ahjusshi mengatakan akan di taruh di mana 5 kardus besar dan satu box bayi yang terbuat dari kayu kualitas terbaik yang berada di mobil pick up ketika mereka baru sampai.

HaeHyuk pulang jam 23.05 dan sekarang sudah jam 01.17 karena saking banyaknya hingga Eunhyuk belum selesai membuka kado itu. Kebanyakan isi kado itu baju-baju bayi dari usia 0 sampai 1 tahun yang flexibel. Bisa di pakai oleh bayi perempuan maupun laki-laki. Ada juga perlengkapan alat makan, mandi, mainan, _Baby Sling_ , sepatu, topi dan banyak lagi.

Eunhyuk sangat berterima kasih dan bersyukur setidaknya ia dan Donghae tinggal mempersiapkan biaya untuk persalinan.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

Kandungan Eunhyuk sudah memasuki usia 7 bulan, namja itu memasukkan satu kotak bekal makan siang pada tas Donghae. Hari ini Donghae akan mengikuti ujian. Donghae mendaftar menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di universitas Kyunghee. Namja itu akan datang ke kampus satu minggu sekali dan sekedar mengumpulkan tugas, tes atau ujian. Donghae menawari Eunhyuk untuk kuliah terlebih dahulu tapi istrinya menolak. Berdalih jika dirinya tidak sejenius Donghae walaupun kenyataannya Eunhyuk menduduki peringkat ke dua seluruh sekolah bukan kelas, dan bisa di tebak sendiri siapa yang di peringat pertama.

Daftar pekerjaan Donghae pun bertambah. Yang tadinya hanya bekerja di restoran sekarang bertambah bekerja di tempat kareoke, jika di restoran shif pagi maka malamnya di karaoke dan begitu pun sebaliknya, lalu pengantar susu dan koran di pagi buta. Donghae akan mengambil Off pada hari senin di 2 tempatnya bekerja-resto & karaoke. Kenapa tidak akhir pekan? Aku pikir kalian pintar untuk menebak kenapa pada akhir pekan karyawan tidak di perbolehkan libur.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang memang punya keahlian luar biasa dalam bidang musik melamar menjadi guru pengajar. Dan ia sudah mempunyai kelas gitar seperti yang ia bayangkan, 2 kali dalam seminggu selama 2 jam. Donghae juga menjadi guru les untuk SD dan SMP di sekitar rumahnya. Walaupun upahnya tidak terlalu besar, karena waktu pertemuan kelas dan keadaan Eunhyuk yang hamil, tapi ampuh untuk membunuh waktu senggang menunggu Donghae pulang.

 **Cklek**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Donghae langsung mematut dirinya pada cermin. Terlihat bulir-bulir air berjatuhan dari ujung rambut namja itu.

Eunhyuk mendekat pada Donghae mengambil alih sisir yang Donghae pegang. Kemudian namja itu membenarkan tatanan rambut suaminya.

"Jika seperti ini aku terlihat cupu" protes Donghae karena Eunhyuk menata rambutnya menjadi belah dua di tengah. Eunhyuk merungut sebal ketika Donghae membenarkan kembali rambut basahnya, namja itu mengambil handuk yang tersampir di leher Donghae.

"Cih! Namja tidak sensitif. Apa dia tidak tahu? tampil cupu saja dia sudah keren. Tampil biasa, tampan tak terkira. Aku tahu kau menikmati menjadi perhatian orang-orang di luar sana" gerutu Eunhyuk pelan sambil melangkah pergi ke kamar mandi menyimpan handuk.

Donghae yang mendengar gerutuan istrinya tersenyum simpul. Namja itu menghampiri Eunhyuk di kamar mandi. "Nanti sore kita akan pergi kemana?" Donghae mengecup pipi Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu diam, mengelap bekas ciuman Donghae di pipinya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Eunhyuk mengambil nasi goreng ke dalam piring dan menyerahkannya pada suaminya yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Donghae mengecup bibir istrinya. "Jangan marah begitu" Donghae menyentil hidung Eunhyuk. "Kau tega membuat suamimu terlihat jelek di hadapan orang-orang?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi sensitif seperti ini. "Aku tidak marah. Hanya sedikit kesal kenapa wajahmu mau di bagaimana pun tetap saja tampan"

"Eyy.. kau menggoda suamimu eoh?" Eunhyuk tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya dan Donghae langsung menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng menu sarapan kali ini. Waktu makan Donghae berarti waktu makan Eunhyuk juga. Karena Eunhyuk akan makan jika suaminya yang menyuapi.

"Wajahmu pucat sayang" Donghae mengelus pipi tirus istrinya.

Ia masih ingat ketika usia kehamilan Eunhyuk 4 bulan waktu itu istrinya mimisan hebat. Dokter mengatakan memang jika orang hamil kadang mengalami pendarahan seperti gusi berdarah dan itu wajar. Tapi beda dengan Eunhyuk. Namja manis ini terlalu lelah dengan semua kegiatan barunya.

Donghae pernah mengatakan pada Eunhyuk untuk berhenti sementara dari kelas gitarnya tapi Eunhyuk bersikeras tidak mau. Donghae takut terjadi apa-apa pada Eunhyuk dan calon Baby mereka.

Suapan terakhir berhasil masuk kedalam lambung Eunhyuk. Namja itu mengambil air untuk suaminya.

"Hae aku ingin melihat Umma" kata Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penuh harap.

Selama beberapa bulan kebelakang tak ada perkembangan antara hubungan HaeHyuk dan orang tua mereka. Menemui baik-baik yang di dapat pengusiran kembali oleh KangTeuk dan HanChul. Dan jika rindu melanda, mereka akan kembali bersembunyi dan memperhatikan orang tua mereka dari jarak jauh.

"Baiklah. Setelah itu kita pergi cek up lalu jalan-jalan?"

Eunhyuk menganguk. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan tak lama pelaku pengetukan itu menyembulkan kepalanya. "Morninggg..." seru namja imut itu.

"Pagi Minnie" Sungmin tersenyum. Berjalan masuk, meletakkan sekantong plastik berisi sayuran penambah zat besi pesanan Eunhyuk. Namja berbadan dua itu lalu menyambar kantung plastik itu dan mulai memengeluarkan sayuran yang masih segar.

"Aku sudah datang Tuan Lee. Jadi silahkan jika anda akan pergi" ucap Sungmin formal.

Eunhyuk mengambil tas Donghae dan memberikannya pada suami tampannya itu. "Cha.. Appa fighting. Isi soalnya dengan benar" Eunhyuk menyemangati. Donghae membungkukan badannya mencium perut buncit Eunhyuk. Lalu mencium bibir pink istrinya.

"Aku pergi" pamit Donghae. Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya.

Sejak Donghae mengatakan keadaan Eunhyuk. Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian menjaga Eunhyuk. Siapa saja yang tidak ada jam kuliah pasti akan selalu kemari untuk menemani Eunhyuk. Ia dan yang lainnya-Rye, Kyu, Sung tidak merasa ter- bebani.

.

.

Donghae merapikan buku-bukanya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya jengah ketika sepasang tangan lentik berusaha membantunya.

"Aku bisa sendiri" dengus Donghae.

"Biar aku bantu" ujar gadis itu kekeuh.

"Dara-ah, kau tidak dengar Donghae mengatakan jika dia bisa sendiri" cibir Yesung dari bangku belakang Donghae.

"Urus saja urusanmu" balas Sandara.

"Yah! Kau seorang gadis tapi mulutmu tidak sopan sekali" kini giliran Kyuhyun membuka suara yang duduk di atas meja Yesung.

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Yesung memang satu fakultas bisnis dan menegement. Donghae akan meminjam catatan kedua sahabatnya untuk di pelajari dirumah. Ingat jika Donghae pergi kekampus satu minggu sekali.

Donghae masuk menjadi mahasiswa Kyunghee karena jarak dari rumah dan tempatnya bekerja dekat. Ia tidak menyangka jika di tempat kuliah ini, ia akan bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu" Sandara menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka. Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Ternyata kau pantang menyerah juga Dara-ah" ujar Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba sudah masuk ke dalam kelas kekasihnya.

"Chagi..." Yesung melambai tangannya menyuruh Ryeowook mendekat. Namja kecil itu menyenggol bahu Sandara ketika ia melangkah mendekat pada kekasihnya.

"Donghae-ah bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Sandara memegang lengan Donghae.

Donghae melepas tangan itu. "Jika kau ingin bicara. Katakan saja disini" kata Donghae malas.

Sejak Sandara tahu jika Donghae masuk universitas yang sama dengannya. Betapa girangnya ia, Gadis itu rajin mendekati Donghae di kampus. Sandara juga sering berkunjung ke restoran dan tempat karaoke hanya untuk mencari perhatian Donghae. Ia benar-benar menggilai namja populer itu. Tapi naas Donghae tidak menghiraukannya. KyuMin, RyeoWook dan mahasisawa lainnya turut berduka cita.

Sandara diam. Selalu seperti itu, Donghae tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Dia sudah berusaha untuk membuat namja itu menjadi miliknya tapi kenapa sulit sekali.

"Kau tidak jadi bicara?" Donghae menatap Sandara. "Baiklah aku pergi" Donghae hendak melangkah.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku" teriak Sandara. Semua orang diam. Mereka cukup tertarik dengan adegan live seperti ini termasuk YeWook dan Kyuhyun. Dan pada akhirnya mereka akan memenjatkan doa untuk kebahagian Sandara karena mendapat penolakan lagi dari Donghae.

"Aku lebih baik dari pada istri murahanmu itu" lanjutnya.

YeWook dan Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan gadis pendek itu. Ryewook sudah akan maju dan menampar Sandara tapi lengannya di tahan oleh Yesung. Semua orang tahu jika Donghae sudah menikah dan istrinya sedang hamil. Walaupun Donghae jarang ke kampus. Namja itu di takdirkan untuk selalu menjadi Prince dimanapun ia berada.

Donghae membalikkan badannya terlihat rahangnya yang mengeras. "Apa yang kau katakan? Murahan?" desis Donghae tajam.

"Ne, bukankah dia sudah merelakan 'semuanya' hanya untuk bersamamu?" kini Sandara yang membalas.

"Apa dirumahmu tidak ada cermin?" Donghae mendelik, semakin lama wanita ini semakin kurang ajar.

"Mwo?"

"Kau yang murahan, wanita tidak tau diri, mengejar suami orang tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, apa itu berbeda dengan murahan?" jika sudah begini tidak ada yang bisa membantah, kata-kata Donghae memang kejam jika sudah menyangkut istrinya yang diganggu.

"Jangan harap aku akan memilihmu" ucapnya lagi.

"Dan jangan berharap aku akan melepasmu. Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku" Sandara tidak gentar. Ia memandang balik Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng prihatin. "Terserah. Tapi aku akan mengingatkanmu jika keinginanmu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" Donghae berbalik kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sandara kesal karena Donghae lagi-lagi meninggalkanya. Gadis itu berlari kearah donghae, mencengkram lengan namja itu lalu membalikkannya.

 **Cup**

Semua mata termasuk Donghae membelalak kaget. Sandara memegang kepala Donghae kuat, gadis itu mencium bibir Donghae kasar. Donghae yang tersadar dari kegetnya langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sandara yang sedang mengerjai bibirnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" teriak Donghae marah ketika sudah lepas dari Sandara sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah.

Sandara tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Apa kau menikmatinya?" ujarnya manja.

"Lebih baik kau periksakan kejiwaanmu itu" Donghae lalu melenggang keluar kelas.

 **Plak**

Sandara menatap tajam pada Ryeowook yang menamparnya. Ia memegang pipinya yang terasa sangat-sangat panas.

"Murahan lebih pantas untukmu" desis Ryeowook.

Sandara tersenyum mengejek. "Sahabat kurusmu lebih murahan dariku. Dengan mudah ia menyerahkan keperjakaannya sebelum menikah" ujar Sandara tepat sasaran hingga Ryeowook tidak bisa membalas ucapan Sandara.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Sandara.

Ryeowook akui, ia juga tidak membenarkan kelakuan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melakukan hubungan suami istri sebelum menikah. Tapi ia juga tidak terima jika ada yang mencela Eunhyuk seperti itu. Ia sudah menganggap Eunhyuk seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Setidaknya Eunhyuk tidak di tinggalkan oleh laki-laki yang ia cintai" ujar Kyuhyun sembari melangkah keluar kelas menyusul Donghae. sekarang giliran Sandara yang terdiam.

"Lebih baik kau mencari lelaki lain. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu" nasehat Yesung. Namja itu menggengam tangan kekasihnya lalu melangkah keluar.

.

.

"Eunhyuk-ah" panggil Sungmin.

"Hm"

Sungmin menopang dagunya melihat pada sahabatnya yang sibuk membersihkan gitar Kyuhyun yang diambil alih oleh Eunhyuk. Dengan catatan Eunhyuk harus menjaga kebersihan gitar kesayangan kekasihnya itu. Dan, itu tidak masalah bagi Eunhyuk.

"Minta pada Donghae untuk membelikanmu ponsel" ujar Sungmin.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin cemberut. "Untuk berkomunikasi. Lepas dari sekolah kenapa kau jadi bodoh eoh" namja imut itu menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. "Kadang aku dan Ryeowook selalu merindukan saat-saat kita bercerita melalui telpon pada malam hari"

Eunhyuk menghentikan sebentar pekerjaannya, Sungmin tidak menyadari jika Eunhyuk sedang melihatnya sendu. Ia juga merindukan dimana mereka bercerita dan bergosip hingga tengah malam.

"Ponsel masalah gampang. Aku dan Donghae sedang giat-giatnya menabung untuk biaya persalinan. Kau tahukan keadaanku?" ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menumpukan dagunya di kedua tangan yang ia lipat. "Kau putra dari seorang pengusaha. Tapi kenapa hidupmu seperti ini" gumam Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Hidup seperti apa maksudmu? Aku menikmatinya" Eunhyuk meletakkan gitar di pojok ruangan.

"Bohong. Dari 100%, berapa persen kau menikmati hidup seperti ini?"

"95%" jawab Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin berdecak sebal mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Mana ada orang yang menikmati hidup susah.

 **Ceklek**

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat sosok yang membuka pintu adalah suaminya. "Hae kau sudah pulmmmffffhhh..."

Ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong karena Donghae dengan tiba-tiba langsung menerjang bibirnya. Mengeksplorasi bibir yang sudah beribu-ribu kali saling bertubrukan dengan bibirnya.

Sungmin membelakkan matanya melihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang berciuman di hadapannya. Ciuman panas lagi. Sungmin melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Ada Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang menampilkan ekpresi sepertinya.

"Eunghh.. Haehh.. mmmffhh..." Eunhyuk berusaha menghentikan tingkah suaminya yang malah semakin ganas melahap bibirnya. Hei! Sahabat-sahabatnya ada di sini. Sungmin berdiri dan mendekat pada mereka.

 **Pletak**

"Aww.." Donghae meringis sakit pada kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan keras dari Sungmin.

"Kau tidak lihat istrimu kehabisan nafas eoh?" seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri kekasihnya dan membawa menjauh dari HaeHyuk. "Chagi cha kita pergi" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Wae?" protes Sungmin tidak terima.

"Nanti aku jelaskan" ujar Ryeowook.

"Kami pergi dulu. Annyeong Eunhyuk-ah" pamit Yesung dan yang lainnya.

Eunhyuk mengambil nafas dengan rakus sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Ia menatap wajah Donghae yang terlihat sangat kesal dan sebal. Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah kusut suaminya. Membuat Donghae untuk melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

 **Greep**

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk erat. "Sandara menciumku" gumam Donghae seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada Ibunya. Baik atau buruk Donghae dan Eunhyuk selalu mengatakan apapun. Kejujuran menjadi pondasi pasangan suami-istri muda itu.

Eunhyuk melepas pelukan suaminya. Ia tahu gadis bernama Sandara itu menggilai suaminya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook selalu menceritakaan tingkah polah gadis pendek itu. Donghae juga memberitahunya jika suaminya itu di buat risih karena Sandara selalu datang ke tempatnya bekerja.

"Dia itu menciummu dimana?" Eunhyuk mengerut kesal. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada bibir .

"MWOYA" teriak Eunhyuk.

Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk pergi menemui Sandara. Dasar! Gadis itu berani-beraninya mencium suami orang. Heran kenapa gadis secantik Sandara yang jika mau tinggal memilih laki-laki manapun bisa ia dapatnya. Malah ia mengejar-ngejar suami orang.

"Eottoke?" tanya Donghae takut-takut jika istrinya marah besar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya. Menghindar kalau bisa"

"Aku kaget. Dia tiba-tiba menciumku ketika aku sedang berjalan. Aku langsung menghempaskannya" Donghae membela diri ya memang seperti itu bukan.

"Kemari" titah Eunhyuk. Walaupun tak rela mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terjadi. Donghae tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Pembersihan di mulai. Kalau tadi hanya pemanasan.

 **Cup**

Eunhyuk langsung meraup penuh bibir suaminya. Mengulurkan lidahnya menjilati bibir Donghae dari ujung ke ujung tak ada yang terlewat. Donghae mengarahkan tangannya pada tengkuk istrinya, menekan untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Donghae berjingit kegat ketika Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa merasakan perih di bibirnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum puas di sela ciumannya. Namja berbadan dua itu mengulum bibir bawah suaminya yang ia gigit, menghisap sedikit darah yang keluar.

"Hahh.. hah.." Eunhyuk tersenyum menang. Ia menjilati bibirnya sensual. "Kau berdarah Hae-ah" ucap Eunhyuk meraba bibir Donghae yang sedikit sobek.

"Memangnya aku uke 'berdarah'" Donghae berengut mendengar perkataan istrinya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Mian aku salah bicara. Maksudku bibirmu berdarah Hae sang pejantan tangguh" ujar Eunhyuk dengan embel-embel dan sedikit mendesah.

Donghae meremang mendengar desahan istrinya. "Hae mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk melihat Donghae beranjak dari duduknya.

 **Ceklek**

Donghae membalikkan badannya setelah mengunci pintu. "Kau sudah membuatku turn on sayang. Kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"Ini masih siang"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku rasa acara jalan-jalan kita cencel ok"

Untuk awal kehamilan, HaeHyuk memang rutin melakukan hubungan badan 1 minggu sekali. Tapi setelah dokter mengatakan keadaan Eunhyuk, mereka sudah jarang melakukan rutinitas itu. Terhitung 1 bulan sekali.

Donghae membantu Eunhyuk berdiri. Namja itu menahan tangan Donghae yang akan membuka kancing kemeja hamilnya. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae menggoda. "Pelan-pelan" cicit Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum. Namja itu sudah membuka kemeja kebesaran Eunhyuk hingga istrinya itu hanya memakai celana dalam. Ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya. Cumbuannya turun keleher Eunhyuk. Menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap membuat leher itu penuh dengan tanda berwarna merah.

"Eunghh... ahh..." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dalam ketika Donghae menyentil pelan nipplenya yang menegang.

"Mmmmff... sssttt..." Donghae menggeram ketika ia mencium tengkuk Eunhyuk, istrinya itu memakai kesempatan mengulum cuping telinganya.

Eunhyuk menjambak rambut Donghae ketika ciuman suaminya turun ke kedua dadanya. Kembali membuat tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Ahh... ahhh... Haehh..teruuusss hisssaappp ahhh..." desah Eunhyuk ketika Donghae menyedot nipple kecoklatannya. Donghae beralih menghisap nipple satunya dengan rakus. Satu tangan Donghae turunkan mengelus perut buncit Eunhyuk tanpa menghentikan kegiatanny menyusu.

Jemari Donghae yang mengelus perut Eunhyuk berhasil masuk ke dalam underwear yang istrinya pakai. Mengelus naik turun 'adik' Eunhyuk hingga ia menemukan bola kembar kecil di sana. Ia meremas bola kembar itu lalu menggodanya dengan belaian lembut membuat Eunhyuk mendesah hebat.

Donghae bersimpuh hingga ia berhadapan dengan perut buncit Eunhyuk. Ia mencium seluruh kulit yang membesar itu. Kedua tangannya berusaha membuka celana dalam Eunhyuk hingga namja itu full naked sekarang. Tangan Donghae beralih meremas bokong padat Eunhyuk.

"Haehh... ahh.. aku tiddakk kuaat berdirii lagiii..." ujar Eunhyuk berantakan.

Donghae membimbing Eunhyuk untuk merebah di meja bundar yang biasa di gunakan untuk makan. Bagian bawah tubuh Eunhyuk menjuntai. Donghae memegang paha Eunhyuk lalu melebarkannya.

Kebanggaan Eunhyuk sudah tegang luar biasa dan sedikt mengeluarkan percum. Donghae meletakkan kedua kaki Eunhyuk di bahunya hingga terlihat kepalanya terjepit.

"Haehh.. ahhh.." Eunhyuk tidak sabar karena Donghae belum juga menservis miliknya.

"Sabar sayang.." Donghae menyeringai melihat wajah istrinya yang sangat horny. Ia mengendus junior imut Eunhyuk mengembuskan nafas panasnya membuat Eunhyuk menjerit tidak tahan.

"Ahhhh... uhhh.. ahh... oohhh.. ahhh... iyahhh...sssttt" pekik Eunhyuk ketika Donghae mulai menjilat junior mungil istrinya ininya ini membuat birahi Eunhyuk meningkat.

"Ahh... ohh.. ohhh Haehh..."

Donghae menusuk-nusuk lubang yang ada diujung junior Eunhyuk. Sesekali lidahnya menjilat bola kembar milik istri manisnya ini.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. HAEHHH" Eunhyuk melengkungkan punggungnya ketika orgasme mendatanginya. Eunhyuk terengah, ia mengernyit nikmat ketika dengan lembut Donghae menjilat membersihkan junior istrinya ini, yang mengeluarkan sperma yang lumayan banyak.

Donghae membersihkan bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Menatap penuh gairah pada Eunhyuk yang sedang mengambil nafas dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Namja tegap itu langsung membuka baju dan celana yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Donghae sudah telanjang bulat sekarang. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menyusupkan lidahnya pada mulut Eunhyuk.

"Saranghae.." ucap Donghae lalu namja itu memagut bibir bengkak milik istrinya.

Tangan kanannya memegang juniornya yang sudah keras. Memijit naik turun lalu mengarahkan pada liang kenikmatan Eunhyuk yang sudah melebar. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sama-sama mengerutkan kening ketika proses pemasukan genital besar Donghae. Dengan hati-hati dan perlahan, akhirnya penis besar, panjang nan keras itu telah masuk sepenuhnya.

"Eughh... ahh..." leunguhan pelan keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk ketika Donghae mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ohh... ahhh.. Haehhh... bisaa tidakk lebihh ohhh cepaatttahhh" pinta Eunhyuk sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

Donghae terkekeh. "Adaaa Babbbyy disini Hyukkie~ sayanggg aahh.." Donghae mengusap perut buncit Eunhyuk lalu mencium bertubi-tubi seluruh permukaan perut istrinya. Donghae cukup sadar untuk tidak mempercepat gerakannya.

"Tapiii... ohh... ahhh ahhh.. sediikitt lebbih ceepaat jeebaall OHHH..." pekik Eunhyuk ketika Donghae dengan tiba-tiba merubah posisi menjadi menyamping. Itu membuat kejantanan suaminya lebih dalam masuk di liangnya.

Donghae menaikkan sebelah kaki Eunhyuk."Ohh.. Hyuk... ahh" desah Donghae. Namja itu meningkatkan kecepatan menggenjotnya sedikit.

Jika pada umumnya orang yang sedang hamil akan lebih cepat untuk orgasme. Beda dengan Eunhyuk, namja itu memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk mencapai klimaks. Sudah 20 menit mereka bergumul.

Kini posisi Eunhyuk tengah menungging dengan tumpuan lutut dan tangannya. Satu tangan Donghae memainkan dada dan nipple Eunhyuk sedangkan satunya lagi ia perintahkan untuk mengerjai junior tegang istrinya agar cepat mendekati orgasme.

"Ohh.. ahhh... Haehhh.. ssshhh... eummm..."

"Ahh... shiittt... ahhhh" maki Donghae yang merasa semakin ia menggenjot maka juniornya semakin diremas oleh hole sempit Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mencengkram pinggiran meja ketika sodokan demi sodokan suaminya dan rangsangan di dada dan kejantanannya membuat orgasmenya hampir dekat.

"Haehhh... Haeehh... ahhh... ahhh..."

"Neee chhaggiii... ohhh... ahhhh...ahh..."

"Ahh... ahhh... ohhh... eeunggg... eummm... ohh...ooohhhh...AHHHH" Eunhyuk klimaks. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah tapi Donghae belum menghentikan tusukannya.

"Sebenntarr... sayyannggg.. ohhh..." Donghae menggerang frustrasi. Tenaga terakhirnya, Eunhyuk mengeratkan holenya yang membuat Donghae makin mengerang frustasi.

"Ahh... ahhh.. AHHHH" Donghae memejamkan matanya ketika spermanya keluar dengan deras. Namja itu memelankan gerakannya perlahan lalu berhenti.

Dalam masih keadaan menyatu. Donghae memegang pinggang istrinya. Menuntun untuk bersandar di dadanya. Mereka terengah dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

"Aku lelah sekali" gumam Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Ia membelai wajah Eunhyuk, menghapus keringat yang membasahi paras cantik istrinya. Donghae mengecup pelipis Eunhyuk.

"Hae.."

"Hm" jawab Donghae singkat. Ia sedang menikmati aroma strawbery yang menguar dari rambut Eunhyuk.

"Awas saja jika aku mendengar baik darimu atau Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung kalau kau berpelukan atau berciuman dengan orang lain" Eunhyuk menoleh menatap wajah suaminya dengan tampang datar. "Tak ada jatah untukmu" sambungnya.

"Mereka yang menciumku bukan aku" Donghae mencoba bernego dengan istrinya. Hei! Dia sudah menolak semua orang-orang di luar sana. Memang ada yang merangkul atau memuluknya itu masih wajar bukan, dan ia akan meminta dengan sopan pada para penggemarnya untuk melepas pelukan atau rangkulannya. Kecuali perbuatan Sandara yang menciumnya, itu sudah kelewatan.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Sengaja atau tidak, tetap saja tidak ada jatah"

"Hyukkie chagi~" ragu Donghae.

"Baiklah aku beri keringan. Tidak sengaja 2 Minggu, sengaja 4 Minggu untuk rangkulan"

"Ne?" Donghae tidak percaya.

"Tidak sengaja 4 Minggu, sengaja 8 Minggu untuk pelukan"

"MWO! Tidak bisa seperti itu" protes Donghae tidak terima.

"Terakhir 12 Minggu. Sengaja atau tidak untuk ciuman"

"SHIREOOOOO" teriak Donghae. "Jika begitu 'adikku' bisa tumpul sayang" Donghae meminta keringanan. Ia bergedig ngeri jika itu terjadi eh! bukan hanya tumpul tapi bisa sampai karatan oh no.

"Kau tidak mau kan?" tanya Eunhyuk lembut. Donghae menganguk patuh. Eunhyuk mengecup bibir suaminya. "Maka dari itu, jangan sampai tubuhmu terjamah oleh gadis-gadis di luar sana"

"Aku jamin. Ini yang terakhir kalinya" janji Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Hae~ saranghae"

"Nado saranghae chagiya". Mereka kembali berciuman pelan dan lembut. Bersiaplah para gadis, karena mulai saat ini kalian hanya bisa menyapa Prince Hae tanpa melakukan skinship sama sekali. Donghae tidak mempermasalahkan kehilangan fansgirlnya dari pada harus kehilangan jatah dari istri tercinta.

Sebentar! Tapi ada fansgirl yang suka membantunya dan Eunhyuk eotte? Ah! Donghae tahu, ia harus selektif menerima fansgirl. Dengan syarat utama menghargai dan mengerti jika dirinya adalah seorang namja yang sudah beristri. Bukankah seorang fans seperti itu? Eoh lupa bukan fans, melainkan para sahabat di Fishy.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk. Ia mengelus pipi pucat istrinya yang sudah 3 hari ini demam. Donghae merasa enggan untuk pergi bekerja dan meninggalkan istrinya. Nafsu makan Eunhyuk menurun dan kemarin istrinya mimisan lagi.

"Sebentar lagi Sungmin dan Ryeowook juga datang. Jangan khawatir" ujar Eunhyuk yang tahu arti tatapan mata suaminya.

"Apa aku tidak usah bekerja saja?" tanya Donghae meminta pendapat istrinya. Eunhyuk menggeleng tidak setuju. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mencium kening Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

"Suruh Sungmin atau Ryeowook menghadapku jika kau butuh apa-apa ne" Eunhyuk menganguk. "Aku berangkat"

.

.

Suasana restoran itu sangat padat oleh para pengunjung. Maklum saja sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang. Donghae tersenyum, jika sudah seperti ini tinggal menunggu bagiannya untuk dapat beristirahat dan menyambut sang pujaan hati.

Namja berkulit pucat itu mondar-mandir dari mencatat pesanan pelanggan. Tak jarang banyak mahasiswi yang berkunjung kesana hanya sekedar melihat paras rupawan namja beristri itu.

 **Kring**

Bunyi lonceng yang menandakan pintu yang dibuka. Ada yang datang ada juga yang pulang.

"Donghae hyung, meja 10 belum memesan. Aku akan ke belakang dulu menyimpan pesanan pelanggang yang lain" ujar Onew. Namja berkulit pucat itu hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan langsung menuju meja yang di tunjukan.

"Selamat siang, mau pesa-" Donghae menghentikan ucapanya ketika meja nomer sepuluh itu di duduki oleh 4 orang pria dewasa. Ia terpaku pada salah satu dari 4 orang itu yang sangat ia kenal. Sama dengan Donghae, orang berkulit kecoklatan itu tertegun dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Oh? Bukankah kau Donghae? Hangeng-ah, aku tidak salah bukan? Dia putramu?" ujar seorang pria berposter tubuh kurus pada patner bisnisnya. Hangeng hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa putra dari penguasa sukses bekerja di tempat ini?" tanya pria tambun di antara mereka. Donghae hanya diam.

Hangeng berdiri di samping Donghae, namja remaja itu menoleh menatap jemari tangan yang merangkul bahunya sesekali menepuknya. Melirik pria yang ia panggil ayah itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Kenapa ada yang salah? Putraku ingin mandiri dan membuktikan padaku jika ia bias tanpa campur tangan dari Appanya ini" Hangeng menepuk dadanya seakan mengatakan jika ia bangga dengan putranya itu.

Tapi berbeda dari yang Donghae tangkap akan kata-kata bangga itu dari Hangeng. Cengkraman di bahunya mengerat, Hangeng menepuk bahunya sedikit keras lalu kembali duduk. Teman-teman bisnis Hangeng hanya mengangguk kepala mereka setuju dengan jawaban Hangeng.

.

 **Splash**

Donghae menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Kedua tangannya terkepal, entah mengapa hatinya sakit mendengar pujian bangga dari sahabat-sahabat ayahnya itu.

Seburuk itukah ia sampai Ayahnya sendiri mengejeknya seperti itu?

Ia bukan namja bodoh yang tidak bisa mengerti arti kata yang terselubung yang di utarakan Hangeng.

"Sebegitu brengseknya kah aku hingga Appa sangat membenciku?" lirihnya.

.

.

Setelah makan siang bersama Donghae. Eunhyuk mengajak Sungmin dan Ryeowook untuk pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah mulai habis. Sebelum itu Eunhyuk mengantar Sungmin dan Ryeowook berbelanja. Ia hanya duduk manis sambil menunggu kedua sahabatnya selesai. Eunhyuk melihat jam yang berada disana.

Sudah sore dan sebentar lagi Donghae selesai bekerja di restoran. Tak terasa menemani dua sahabatnya berbelanja memakan banyak waktu.

Setelah membayar belanjaan, ketiga sahabat itu pun meninggalkan toko pakaian, berjalan perlahan menyusuri gedung besar itu. Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya ketika pandangannya melihat dua sosok yang sangat ia rindukan yang akan memasuki sebuah restoran di hadapannya.

Sepertinya dua sosok itu tidak menyadari jika ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk yang terdiam di tempat.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin mendekat pada Eunhyuk. Mereka menggengam tangan Eunhyuk membuat namja berbadan dua itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku akan menghampiri mereka" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Hyukkie.."

Eunhyuk mengeratkan pegangan di kedua tangannya. Menatap Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian. "Aku merindukan mereka" cicit Eunhyuk

Ia selalu saja melihat dari jauh Leeteuk dan Kangin. Dan sekarang kedua orang tuanya ada di hadapannya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu. Mungkin inilah saatnya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak bisa mencegah Eunhyuk. Bukan karena apa-apa mereka hanya khawatir. Eunhyuk tersenyum kepada dua sahabatnya lalu melangkah kakinya.

"Appa, Umma" panggil Eunhyuk setelah ia berada di belakang dua sosok orang tuanya.

Kangin dan Leeteuk diam ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakang. Leeteuk langsung mencengram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Itu suara Eunhyuk putranya. Suara yang memanggilnya dengan bergetar. Kangin yang tahu pertahanan istrinya mulai memudar, pria paruh baya itu menggeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Appa~ Umma" panggil Eunhyuk ketika Leeteuk dan Kangin melangkah tanpa menghiraukannya. Eunhyuk mengernyit sakit di perutnya yang tiba-tiba menyerang, memaksa untuk berlari menghadang jalan kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma~" Eunhyuk menerjang Leeteuk sambil menangis. Menyampaikan betapa ia sangat merindukan Ibunya itu. "Hiks.. hiks.. mianhae.. hiks Bogoshippo" lirih Eunhyuk.

Sungguh Leeteuk tidak kuat. Ia membalas pelukan putranya. Menyelimuti tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk kedalam dekapan hangatnya. "Nado bogoshippo chagiya" ucap Leeteuk mencium pucuk kepala Eunhyuk membuat namja berbadan dua itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Leeteuk bisa merasakan perut putranya yang sudah membuncit menyentuh perutnya. Ia melepas pelukannya mengusap wajah pucat Eunhyuk. Mengecup kening putranya yang terasa panas.

"Kau demam sayang" kata Leeteuk mengusap air mata yang membasahi Eunhyuk. Leeteuk menyentuh perut buncit putranya. Disini ada calon cucunya.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok tinggi di sebelah Ibunya. "Appa.." lirih Eunhyuk. Ia handak memeluk tubuh ayahnya tapi Kangin lebih dulu memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Appa, Nona?" ujar Kangin dingin.

 **Deg**

Kangin belum bisa memaafkannya. Ayahnya itu terlihat malas untuk memandangnya. "Appa~ ini aku Eunhyuk, EunhyukkieMu. Putra Appa"

"Maaf Nona, tapi saya tidak mempunyai seorang putra"

 **Deg**

Sungmin membalikkan badannya tidak sanggup melihat lebih lama lagi Eunhyuk dengan orang tuanya. Terlalu menyedihkan. Sedangkan Ryeowook sudah sesenggukkan.

Kangin menatap Leeteuk yang balas menatapnya. Ia menggengam tangan istrinya. "Kajja. Lebih baik kita cari tempat yang lain" Kangin menyeret Leeteuk untuk meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Yeobo~" Leeteuk berusaha melepaskan genggaman suaminya tapi nihil. Ia melihat pada Eunhyuk yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Umma" panggil Eunhyuk menangis.

"Maaf Nona bisakah kau tidak mengikuti kami" kata Kangin.

Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Appa~ hiks" lirih Eunhyuk melihat punggung Ibu dan ayahnya yang perlahan menjauh.

 **Greep**

Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung memeluk Eunhyuk. Ketiga sahabat itu menangis, mereka tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

"Kami ada disini" gumam Sungmin.

.

Sungmin membuka pintu belakang mobilnya lalu membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sana bersama Ryeowook. Keadaan sahabatnya benar-benar memprihatinkan. Suhu tubuh Eunhyuk makin tinggi, wajahnya semakin pucat dan keringat yang mengucur deras.

Namja imut itu sedikit berlari untuk sampai di sisi mobil. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Donghae apa yang tadi terjadi" kata Eunhyuk pelan. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, Eunhyuk tahu sahabat-sahabatnya itu mengerti dan pasti tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada suaminya.

Lampu merah menyala, Sungmin menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang terkulai lemas lalu kembali melihat kedepan.

Ryeowook senan tiasa mengusap wajah Eunhyuk tanpa melepas ganggaman tangannya. Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya menahan sakit.

"Hyung.." Ryeowook semakin khawatir melihat Eunhyuk yang meringis kesakitan. "Waegeurae?" tanyanya.

"AKKHHH..." jerit Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin yang kaget mendengar teriakkan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pucat pasi melihat air bercampur darah keluar dari sela paha Eunhyuk merembas mengalir membasahi kaki sahabatnya itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah/ Hyung" pekik Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

 **TIIT TIIT TIITTT TIIITT**

"YA TUHAN!" teriak Sungmin, ia langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Ternyata lampu hijau sudah menyala. "Wookie-yah hubungi Donghae"

"Ne. Hyung bertahanlah" dengan bergetar Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya, tangannya tidak lepas menggengam tangan Eunhyuk.

"Hae~ hiks" ringis Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya.

.

.

 **Prang**

"Aish!" Donghae berjongkok lalu membersihkan pecahan gelas yang tak sengaja tersenggol olehnya. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Eunhyuk.

"Jika bekerja itu yang ikhlas" cibir seorang pria tambun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Donghae mendongak lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku bekerja dengan ikhlas kok Sunbae. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkan sesuatu" katanya pada pria gembul di hadapannya.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan"

"Naik gaji" cengir Donghae.

"Aku juga ingin naik gaji, bodoh" ujar pria itu.

"Donghae-ah ada telpon untukmu" panggil salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"Eoh sebentar" ujar Donghae. Ia lalu keluar dapur membuang sampah dan pecahan gelas.

"Sana biar aku yang selesaikan" kata Pria tambun itu mengambil alih pekerjaan Donghae yang akan menyimpan piring dan gelas yang sudah di cuci. "Sana. Barangkali penting. Lagian ini sudah waktunya kau pulang bukan?" ujarnya.

Donghae tersenyum, pria di hadapannya ini memang baik. "Gomawo Shindong Hyung.." kata Donghae lalu melesat keluar dapur untuk menerima telpon.

"Yeoboseo"

.

.

Sepasang manik itu sedari tadi memperhatikan suasana restoran di hadapannya dalam mobilnya. Hanya untuk melihat seorang laki-laki muda yang sangat ia cintai yang bekerja di restoran itu. Ia disini sudah dari satu jam yang lalu.

"Seharusnya jam begini sudah waktunya pulang bukan?" gumamnya.

Tak berapa lama. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang ia tunggu keluar dari pintu samping dengan baju kasualnya. Ia mengernyit menyadari raut cemas di wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau mau kemana Hae? Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa ketika melihat pemuda itu berlari menuju halte yang tak jauh dari restoran.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong chingudeul~**

 **Hhuuaaaa….. apa**

 **MAKASIH BANGET buat yang udah ngereview chapter kemarin, mian gx bisa balas satu-satu,, dan untuk semua kritik dan sarannya sekali lagi terima kasih ^^ jangan bosan memberi arahan untuk penulis pemula seperti saya yeh,, terimakasih ^^**

 **oke! See next chapter ne jangan lupa review bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Figure It Out (REMAKE)**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Other...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, BL, Typo(s), little bit TeenRomance**

 **Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF remake dari FF KyuMin yang ngga tau kenapa pen banget jadiin FF HaeHyuk, aku dah minta izin ama kak poeri supaya bisa di remake FFnya, pengen liat respon pertama apa banyak yang suka atau ngga, yah law banyak yang suka bakalan cepet dilanjutnya, law ngga, bakalan di next tapi yah, lumayan lama, hanya nama dan gender yang saya ganti dan kata-kata yang mungkin saya tambahkan, jika alur cerita dan lainnya tidak ada yang saya ubah. gamsaHAE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk is Real**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae mempercepat larinya ketika di ujung lorong itu sahabat-sahabatnya tengah berbicara dengan Dokter wanita yang menjadi Dokter kandungan Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae terengah karena terus berlari.

"Lee Donghae-ssi" ujar Dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Donghae.

Dokter itu menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu menatap Donghae. "Anda tahu bukan bagaimana keadaan kandungan istri anda" jeda sesaat. "Kami akan segera melakukan proses kelahiran" jelas Dokter itu.

"Tapi Dokter, Eunhyuk terlihat sangat lemah ketika kami membawanya kemari, apa bisa?" Donghae melihat Eunhyuk. Bodohnya runtuk Donghae dalam hati. Ia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh karena tidak mengetahui keadaan Eunhyuk terakhir kali. Separah itukah? Harusnya ia tidak pergi bekerja tadi.

"Harus. Eunhyuk-ssi harus kuat. Terlalu berbahaya jika lewat jalur operasi. Kita mempertaruhkan dua nyawa" Dokter itu menatap Donghae.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Dokter, Eunhyukkan…"Donghae berusaha meyakinkan sang Dokter.

"Kami menemukan bahwa dinding rahim Eunhyuk-shi bisa untuk melahirkan secara normal, namun dengan kondisinya saat ini, Eunhyuk-shi mungkin sedikit mengalami kesulitan" jelas sang Dokter.

Donghae terdiam, dia mengerti sangat mengerti bagaimana keadaan sang istri yang memiliki keistimewaan yang jarang dimiliki orang banyak, andai saja dia tidak ceroboh dan tidak meninggalkan istrinya, mungkin saat ini Eunhyuknya bisa menjalani persalinan yang normal.

"Lebih baik sekarang anda bersiap. Eunhyuk-ssi membutuhkan anda" lanjut Dokter itu. Donghae mengangguk dalam diam, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Eunhyuk dan anaknya.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

"Hae~" Eunhyuk membuka matanya ketika ada yang memegang tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat orang yang ia tunggu dari tadi berada di sampingnya. Donghae mengenakan baju berwarna hijau.

"Aku disini. Apa yang kau rasakan eum.." Donghae mengelus pipi tirus Eunhyuk. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang berteriak ingin keluar.

"Sakit~" lirih Eunhyuk membuat hati Donghae serasa tercambuk. "Kau harus kuat. Baby ingin keluar, dia tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah cantik dan tampan Umma Appanya" Eunhyuk menganguk sembari tersenyum lemah. Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk lama.

"Semua sudah siap. Baiklah Eunhyuk-ssi anda bisa mendengar suara saya?" tanya Dokter itu.

"Ne saya bisa mendengar anda" jawab Eunhyuk pelan.

"Untung saja" Dokter itu tersenyum. "Mulut rahim Eunhyuk-ssi sudah bukaan ke-10. Kita akan memulainya" ujarnya pada 2 suster yang menjadi assistennya.

"Eunhyuk-ssi mengejan dengan memanfaatkan kontraksi anda" Eunhyuk menganguk.

Tak lama ia mengalami sakit luar biasa yang lama kelamaan makin terasa sangat sangat sakit. Eunhyuk mulai mengejan lalu berhenti sebentar kemudian mengejan kembali. Donghae terus membisikkan kata cinta dan penyemangat untuk istrinya. Eunhyuk menguatkan genggaman tangganya pada Donghae ketika rasa sakit menyerangnya.

"Eunhyuk-ssi tetaplah sadar. Sedikit lagi oke" ucap Dokter itu ketika melihat Eunhyuk sudah kelelahan. Tak di pungkiri Dokter itu pun khawatir. Satu kata 'pendarahan' selalu menghantui setiap calon ibu yang akan melahirkan. Calon ibu yang sehat saja bisa berkemungkinan mengalami itu, apalagi pasien mudanya ini, yang hamil di usia muda dan juga memiliki riwayat penyakit anemia.

Eunhyuk merasa sudah tidak sanggup lebih lama lagi. Ia mengumpulkan tenaga terakhirnya lalu mengejan. Akhirnya kepala bayinya sudah keluar, proses kelahiran lebih cepat dan mudah setelah itu.

Donghae menangis bahagia ketika pertama kali melihat bayinya. Bayinya yang berkelamin laki-laki. "Sayang lihat. Itu baby kita" Donghae membantu Eunhyuk untuk sedikit mengangkat tubuh bagian atas. Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Hae~ kenapa baby tidak menangis?" Donghae diam ia baru menyadari jika bayinya tidak menangis seperti bayi-bayi lainnya. Donghae menatap Dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaan bayinya.

"Salah satu faktor bayi tidak menangis adalah kelahiran premature" jelas Dokter, ia lalu menyuruh untuk segera membersihkan bayi itu lalu memberikan perawatan intensif.

"Dokter" panggil salah satu suster. "Plasentanya sudah keluar, tapi Eunhyuk-ssi.."

Dokter itu segera menghampiri Eunhyuk dan melihat keadaan pasiennya itu. "Pendaharan.." gumam Dokter itu, hal yang ia khawatirkan terjadi, lalu ia segera bertindak.

Bersamaan dengan itu Donghae merasa Eunhyuk makin beringsut dan melunglai di dekapannya. Eunhyuk menatap suaminya sebelum ia menutup matanya. Donghae langsung berteriak memanggil nama istrinya yang tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Eunhyuk-ah.. jawab aku" Donghae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh istrinya. "Sayang buka matamu jebal.. Lee Hyuk Jae!" pekik Donghae.

.

.

Donghae menatap sosok yang telah berhasil melahirkan putranya itu dalam diam. Memperhatikan wajah damai Eunhyuk yang tertidur lelap dengan selang oksigen yang menancap di kedua hidung bangirnya. Tangan kirinya terpasang selang infus dan selang darah.

Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu, Eunhyuk masih baik-baik saja. Datang pada jam makan siang, makan berdua denganya seperti biasa. Eunhyuk masih berceloteh riang.

Donghae berdiri, mencondongkan tubuhnya. Hingga ia bisa merasakan dingin di bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Eunhyuk yang pucat.

"Eodiga hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Donghae membuka pintu.

"Tolong jaga Eunhyuk sebentar. Aku akan melihat BabyKu dulu" kata Donghae tersenyum tipis pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalu beranjak pergi. Sepasang kekasih itu menatap punggung Donghae iba.

"Temanmu sakit apa anak muda?" tanya seorang nenek yang berada di ranjang sebelah Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menoleh. "Maaf jika kami menggangu Halmonie. Teman kami baru saja mengalami pendarahan hebat setelah melahirkan" ujar Sungmin. Karena keterbatasan biaya. Eunhyuk berada di satu ruangan, berisi 6 ranjang yang sudah di isi oleh pasien lainnya dengan gorden yang menjadi pembatas. Ranjang Eunhyuk berada di pojok dekat pintu.

KyuMin dan YeWook tidak leluasa untuk menemani Eunhyuk. Dan seperti biasa mereka akan bergiliran.

Nenek itu menganguk mengerti. "Aku merasa pernah melihat teman kalian dan suaminya itu. Tapi dimana?" nenek itu tampak berfikir.

'Mungkin di TV atau di koran' batin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Wajar saja karena Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah anak dari penguasa, yang sering muncul di Tv atau surat kabar. Ya memang lebih banyak Kangin atau Hangeng yang sering berada di layar tv. 'Banyak orang yang bilang begitu' kata Donghae maupun Eunhyuk ketika ada orang yang mengenali wajah mereka berdua.

.

.

" _Eunhyuk-ssi mengalami_ _ **Atonia uteri**_ _yaitu gangguan otot-otot rahim yang tidak berkontraksi (mengerut)dan berretraksi (memendek) sehingga tidak bisa menjepit dan menghentikan pendarahan. Selain itu Eunhyuk-ssi hamil di usia muda. Yang memperparahnya adalah stress yang Eunhyuk-ssi alami juga. Kita berdoa putra dan istri anda baik-baik saja"_

Setelah mendapat izin, Donghae segera memakai baju sterill sebelum masuk keruangan bayi yang lahir prematur.

" _Bayi anda lahir dalam keadaan prematur dengan berat badan kurang dari 1500 gram. Karena itu kami melakukan perawatan level 111. Kami akan mengecek kondisi bayi anda perjam untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak kita inginkan"_

"Annyeong baby. Appa disini" Donghae bersimpuh sehingga ia bisa sejajar dengan babynya. Kotak persegi panjang terbuat dari kaca dengan 4 lingkaran di masing-masing sisi menjadi penghalang Donghae untuk merengkuh putranya dan memberikan beribu-ribu ciuman. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan kecil putranya yang sama keadaannya dengan Eunhyuk, tidur terlelap.

Banyak alat-alat yang menempel pada putranya. Mulai dari alat pernapasan, alat yang di gunakan untuk memantau detak jantung dan alat lainnya yang Donghae tidak tahu untuk apa.

Ia mengulurkan satu tangannya lagi untuk mengelus kepala jagoannya. Ia merasa menjadi laki-laki yang tak berguna. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk istri dan putranya. Donghae membiarkan saja air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia masih ingin menyentuh dan bersama putranya.

"Jagoan Appa harus kuat ne. Appa dan Umma mencintaimu. Lee Haru" lirih Donghae.

"Tuan Lee" ia mengeluarkan tangan yang mengusap kepala Haru lalu mengusap air matanya. Ia menoleh pada seorang suster yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ne"

"Pihak administrasi memanggil anda" ujar suster itu.

"Ah iya. Terima kasih" Donghae menatap anaknya mengelus tangan kecil itu. "Appa pergi dulu" kata Donghae. Ia berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya sopan pada suster.

.

.

Donghae merebahkan kepalanya di samping Eunhyuk, menumpukan dagunya di bahu istinya itu. Tangan kirinya menggengam tangan kanan Eunhyuk, meletakknya di perut bagian atas seperti setengah memeluk tubuh kurus istrinya.

Mengelus punggung tangan Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong dan pikirannya berkelana di percakapan ia dan pihak administrasi tadi.

Biaya persalinan, biaya kamar, perawatan Eunhyuk dan Haru, obat-obatan memenuhi otaknya. Tabungannya dan Eunhyuk yang telah mereka kumpulkan selama ini hanya bisa menutupi biaya persalinan. Bagaimana Donghae bisa melunasi tunggakan yang lainnya. Ia harus segera melunasinya jika tidak dengan terpaksa. Perawatan Eunhyuk dan putranya harus di hentikan.

"Aku tidak sanggup. Aku merasa putus asa dan menyerah" Donghae mengecup bahu Eunhyuk yang terlapisi baju rumah sakit. "Buka matamu sayang. Aku membutuhkanmu" lirih Donghae.

Malam itu Donghae tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan tubuh bagian atas berbaring di ranjang. Sisa-sisa air mata menghiasi wajah kusutnya. Saking lelahnya, Donghae tidak menyadari dua sosok yang berjalan mendekatinya. Dua sosok itu bergantian mengecup kening Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya karena tepukan lembut di bahunya. Ia mengucek matanya, meregangkan tubuhnya. Otot leher dan pinggangnya terasa pegal bukan main. Setelah raganya terkumpul ia melihat ke samping. Dua orang namja manis yang tersenyum padanya.

"Pagi.." sapa namja berwajah imut.

"Eum.. pagi. Kapan kalian sampai?" tanya Donghae.

"Baru saja. Kyuhyun dan Yesung Hyung nanti menyusul" ujar Ryeowook sambil meletakkan buah-buahan yang ia bawa. "Pagi Hyung" sapanya pada Eunhyuk.

Donghae terenyum tipis. "Dia belum sadar?" tanya Sungmin yang di jawab gelengan oleh Donghae.

"Pagi.." sapa seorang suster. Mereka tersenyum. "Saya akan memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk-ssi sebentar" izin suster itu.

"Silahkan" kata Donghae. Ia pun menyingkir dan bersandar pada tembok.

"Hae, kami ingin melihat keponakan kami dulu ya" ucap Sungmin lalu beranjak pergi dengan Ryeowook karena mereka belum sempat menyapa putra HaeHyuk tadi malam.

"Ah tunggu!" Ryeowook menoleh pada Donghae. "Nama keponakan kami siapa?" tanyanya.

"Lee Haru. Bagus bukan?" puji Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menganguk menyetujui. "Aku yakin Haru lebih tampan darimu kelak" cibir Sungmin lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Donghae kembali melihat istrinya yang sedang di periksa. "Biar saya yang membersihkan" ujar Donghae ketika suster itu akan membersihkan tubuh Eunhyuk. Suster itu pun pamit.

Donghae meremas handuk kemudian mulai mengusap wajah Eunhyuk dengan lembut dan telaten. Dahi, kedua kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, dagu dan terakhir bibir. ia mengecup sekilas bibir pucat istrinya itu.

Ia merasa ada yang memperhatikan. Ia menoleh kesamping. Donghae tersenyum kaku melihat di hadapannya seorang anak laki-laki melihatnya penuh arti sambil tersenyum . Donghae melanjutkan membersihkan Eunhyuk, leher, tangan dan kaki.

.

.

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun menundukan tubuhnya pada Dokter. Jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Eunhyuk pikir Donghae.

"Ah Hae kau sudah datang?" Yesung tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung. Apa yang Dokter itu lakukan?" tanya Donghae khawatir. Ia baru saja sebentar kerumahnya untuk mengambil baju ganti dan pergi ketempatnya bekerja untuk meminta izin tidak masuk beberapa hari. Kyuhyun mengambil alih tas ransel Donghae. Lalu mendorong namja yang berstatus Ayah itu sekarang, masuk ke ruang inap.

Donghae diam mematung melihat namja yang ia cintai tersenyum manis padanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. Eunhyuk sudah sadar.

Sedikit berlari, Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyuk kedalam dekapannya. Mengucapkan beribu-ribu rasa syukur pada Sang Pencipta. Tidak ingin menggangu, KyuMin dan YeWook perlahan keluar dan meninggalkan HaeHyuk.

Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas setelah melepas pelukannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Ya Tuhan terima kasih. Aku sangat takut ketika kau menutup matamu waktu itu. Aku sangat takut jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Ya Tuhan"

Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Donghae, sehingga tubuh mereka kembali menempel. Eunhyuk masih ingin memeluk suaminya. Donghae membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Hae~"

"Hm.."

"Aku ingin melihat Baby"

.

.

Eunhyuk menangis melihat keadaan putranya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan kecil putranya.

"Baby, kau pasti kesakitan kan?" gumam Eunhyuk. "Maafkan Umma ne" isak Eunhyuk. Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk.

"Haru, nama baby kita?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae lekat. Namja itu tersenyum. "Ne, seperti keinginanmu" ucap Donghae.

Donghae masih ingat bagaimana antusiasnya Eunhyuk mencari nama untuk baby mereka. Donghae mengusulkan beberapa nama, tapi Eunhyuk ingin nama yang unik namun terkesan manis, dan dia menemukan nama Haru yang berarti hari, setiap hari mereka selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka menjaga calon bayi mereka hingga lahir seperti sekarang, dan Lee Haru menjadi symbol akan cinta mereka.

Donghae mengecup pipi Eunhyuk lalu menatap Haru. Donghae menoleh pada Eunhyuk, ketika mendengar istrinya itu menangis terisak.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya. "Aku merasa kasian pada uri Haru. Di saat bayi yang lain mendapat kehangatan dari Nenek dan Kakek. Haru tidak"

Bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu ketika melihat buah hatinya tergolek lemah. Eunhyuk ingin Haru merasakan kehangatan dari kedua Nenek dan Kakeknya. Memberi kasih sayang berlimpah untuk sang cucu.

'Apa itu yang selalu kau pikirkan?' tanya Donghae dalam hati. Ia ingin bertanya langsung kepada istrinya, memikirkan apa hingga Eunhyuk mengalami strees.

"Haru punya kita. Lagian Haru juga punya paman dan bibi yang menyayanginya" Donghae menenangkan.

"Paman dan Bibi?"

Donghae menganguk. "Yesung Samchon, Kyuhyun Samchon, Sungmin Imo, Ryeowook Imo. Eotte? Mereka pantas bukan mendapat julukan itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Sungmin hyung pasti tidak terima mendapat gelas Imo"

"Apa kita harus menggantinya dengan Sungmin Halmonie?" canda Donghae.

Eunhyuk terkikik pelan. Ia membelakkan matanya takjub ketika melihat Haru mengulum bibirnya, tersenyum tipis seperti bayi itu suka mendengar suara Appa dan Ummanya.

"Hae.." Eunhyuk menggoyangkan lengan Donghae memberi tahu jika baru saja Haru tersenyum.

"Aku tahu Hyukkie" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya mengusap lembut kepala putranya. "Haru ikut tersenyum. Karena itu kau juga harus tersenyum. Kau adalah menyemangat hidupku dan Haru" ujar Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang sama menantapnya.

Eunhyuk memeluk suaminya erat. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah mempercayaiku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Aku beruntung menjadi istrimu" Donghae merasa basah di sekitar bahu. Ia mengusap punggung Eunhyuk. "Aku akan kuat untuk kalian. Karena itu kau jangan menyerah Hae" Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Disaat kau merasa putus asa dan menyerah. Lihatlah kebelakang, aku dan Haru akan selalu ada disisimu' sambung Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Walau Eunhyuk tidak membuka matanya, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Curahaan hati Donghae malam itu.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

Pagi kembali menyapa. Donghae sedang menyuapi Eunhyuk bubur yang di sediakan pihak rumah sakit.

"Hambar, tidak ada rasanya" rengek Eunhyuk dengan puppy eyes mungkin dengan itu Donghae bisa meloloskan untuk berhenti memberinya makanan tawar itu.

"Kau ingin rasa bubur ini lebih enak?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk menganguk antusias.

"Bagaimana?"

"Makan dari mulutku" Donghae tersenyum mesum. Eunhyuk cemberut.

"Uh Hyung ini mesum sekali" celetuk anak laki-laki yang langsung naik dan duduk di ranjang Eunhyuk.

'Mwoya? Apa anak kecil ini tahu arti ucapanku tadi?' batin Donghae sambil menatap tajam pada anak kecil itu tapi tak mempan.

"Kau benar sekali Jeno-ah" Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu mengusap pucuk kepala anak kecil itu.

Jeno adalah anak kecil yang melihat Donghae mencium Eunhyuk pagi itu. Beberapa hari dirawat, Eunhyuk dan Jeno menjadi sangat akrab. Donghae juga selalu tersenyum tanpa sadar, ia membayangkan jika nanti Haru sudah besar, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Jeno dirawat karena demam tinggi. Ia tinggal di panti asuhan dan hari ini anak kecil itu sudah di bolehkan pulang.

"Kau pulang hari ini" tanya Eunhyuk.

Jeno tersenyum ceria. Anak kecil berumur 6 tahun itu, sangat menyayangi HaeHyuk. Beberapa hari mengenal Donghae dan Eunhyuk, membuat Jeno merasa mempunyai seorang kakak. Jeno merasa kasih sayang yang tulus dari kedua orang itu walau ia selalu bertengkar dengan Donghae.

Jeno menganguk. Tanpa melihat wajah Eunhyuk, karena ia tidak jamin untuk ia tidak menangis. "Ne Hyung. Kata Ny Kim kemarin, dia akan menjemputku jam 10 nanti" kata Jeno sedih karena harus berpisah dengan dua pasutri itu.

Donghae mengusap kepala Jeno lalu mengacak rambut anak kecil itu. "Kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu?" tanya Donghae,Jeno menganguk.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa tidak biasa dengan tingkah anak kecil satu itu yang biasanya selalu mengoceh. Ia menundukan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan Jeno, lalu memutar kepala anak lelaki itu untuk melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau diam sekali hari ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku diam Hyung protes, aku banyak bicara Hyung marah. Sebenarnya apa mau mu eoh?" teriak Jeno. Membuat beberapa orang pasien melihatnya. Donghae menganguk minta maaf.

"Ya! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, aku kan cuma bertanya" Donghae mencubit pipi Jeno gemas.

Donghae dan Jeno menoleh kesamping pada seorang namja yang terkikik geli pada mereka berdua. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Donghae dan Jeno.

"Kalian kompak sekali. Seperti Hyung dan dongsaeng" ucap Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Jeno langsung saling melempar deathglare mereka merasa tidak sudi dengan sebutan itu.

"Annyeong..." seru Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang masuk dan menghampiri Eunhyuk. "Eoh ada Jeno juga. Annyeong" sapa Ryeowook. Jeno tersenyum. Ia juga mengenal Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun dan Yesung Hyung mana?" tanya Donghae.

"Diluar.." jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk lalu keluar ruangan.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Donghae melangkah mendekat pada dua sahabatnya yang duduk di bangku. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tengah-tengah Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Ruangan Eunhyuk terlalu besar, kami tidak enak. Jadi lebih baik giliran saja setelah para uke-uke kami puas melihat istrimu" kata Kyuhyun.

Donghae tidak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang mengatakan ruangan istrinya 'terlalu besar' yang berarti sebaliknya. Ia dan Yesung tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk?" tanya Yesung.

"Jauh lebih baik" kata Donghae.

"Tuan Lee"panggil seorang suster.

Donghae tahu apa yang akan di katakan oleh suster itu. "Ne aku mengerti" ujarnya. Donghae berdiri dan hendak melangkah tapi terhenti ketika Kyuhyun menarik saku celanannya dan memasukkan sesuatu.

Donghae menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya yang tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengerluarkan sesuatu yang Kyuhyun masukan. Sebuah amplop berwarna coklat, persis seperti waktu itu.

"Kalian yang terbaik" Donghae tersenyum tipis. Namja itu merangkul dua sahabatnya mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati. Seakan sudah terikat batin, Yesung dan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Donghae.

"Kami tahu" seru Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Beri tahu aku bagaimana kalian mempunyai uang sebanyak ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Menggantikan kerja tukang kebun Ibuku"-Yesung.

"Membuat kopi untuk karyawan di perusahaan Ayahku"-Kyuhyun.

Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kalian sangat lucu dan pintar. Tapi tetap kalian yang terbaik. Gomawo nae chingu"canda Donghae menanggapi jawaban asal dua sahabatnya itu.

 **Cup**

 **Cup**

"YAH!" teriak Yesung dan Kyuhyun karena Donghae mencium pipi mereka.

"Ini rumah sakit bukan hutan" ujar Donghae tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengelap pipi mereka. "Sana pergi" usir Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah ringan Donghae meninggalkan dua sahabatnya itu.

Yesung melihat punggung Donghae sendu. "Kau yang terbaik Donghae-ah" gumam Yesung. Ia benar-benar salut pada sahabatnya itu yang masih tetap bertahan dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Kita seperti membohonginya" lirihnya.

Yesung menganguk mensetujui. "Benar, kita tidak bisa memberikan lebih untuknya selain terus berada di sampingnya" ucap Yesung. "Dan aku yakin, Donghae bisa merasakan jika niatan kita ini tulus" sambungnya.

.

.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Donghae setelah masuk ke ruang Eunhyuk dan tidak melihat batang hidung sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Mereka ada kelas" jawab Eunhyuk. "Hae lihat" Eunhyuk memperlihatkan dua buah ponsel yang sama dengan wajah berbinar. "Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Yesung Hyung memberikan ini untuk kita. Hadiah kelahiran Haru katanya" jelas Eunhyuk.

"Harusnya mereka memberi hadiah untuk Haru" kata Donghae sembari mendudukan dirinya di kursi. "Kau belum di jemput juga?" tanya Donghae pada Jeno yang bersandar di dada Eunhyuk.

"Hyung semangat sekali aku pergi" ucap Jeno sebal.

"Aku cuman bertanya JENO" Donghae mengeja nama anak kecil itu. "Kenapa kau sensitif sekali" cibir Donghae.

Jeno mengendikan bahunya. Donghae heran karena ia di acuhkan baik oleh Eunhyuk maupun Jeno. "Apa yang kalian lihat sampai mengacuhkanku?" Donghae kesal.

"Hyung berisik sekali" celetuk Jeno membuat Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya.

Namja itu lalu berdiri dan duduk diranjang samping Eunhyuk. "Ah! Foto siapa ini? Jelek sekali" seru Donghae sambil menunjuk foto Eunhyuk dan Jeno yang di ambil oleh Sungmin tadi.

"Aku tidak jelek. Dasar matamu sudah rabun, Ahjusshi" ujar Jeno datar. Donghae gemas ingin sekali menjitak anak kecil itu.

"Haru~" lirih Eunhyuk melihat foto buah hatinya. Entah kapan Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengambil foto Haru.

Eunhyuk ingin segera mendekap putranya itu. Tapi keadaan Haru belum memungkinkan untuk keluar dari inkubator. Eunhyuk menoleh pada Donghae ketika suaminya itu merangkul bahunya. Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Hallo.." sapa seorang wanita paruh baya pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Sudah berpamitannya?" tanya wanita itu yang Eunhyuk ketahui bernama Ny Kim, kepala panti asuhan di mana Jeno tinggal.

Jeno menganguk. Ia melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tersenyum padanya. Anak kecil itu melihat pada Ny Kim.

"Ny Kim apa anda punya ponsel bercamera?" tanya Jeno.

"Ne, Waeyo?" Ny Kim balik bertanya.

"Bisakah anda memfoto kami bertiga?" pinta Jeno.

Ny Kim menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk meminta izin anak asuhnya itu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menganguk. Ny Kim lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Hana, dul, set"

 **Jepret**

Ny Kim tersenyum melihat hasil bidikannya. Walaupun ia tidak memiliki pendidikan fotografi tapi hasilnya cukup bagus. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum manis dengan Jeno yang tersenyum lebar.

Jeno memeluk Eunhyuk erat lalu mencium kedua pipi namja itu. "Aku akan merindukanmu" kata Eunhyuk sembari mengecup bibir Jeno.

"Aku juga" gumam Jeno.

"Kau beruntung mendapat ciuman dari istriku" cibir Donghae. Jeno mengangkat alisnya menatap Donghae remeh. Donghae hanya menganga tak percaya.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk dan menciumku?" tanya Donghae ketika Jeno turun dari ranjang.

"Tidak" jawab Jeno cepat.

"Aish anak ini" Donghae langsung mencium pipi Jeno gemas.

"Ish.. aku harus segera mencuci pipiku ini" teriak Jeno sambil mengusap pipinya yang di cium oleh Donghae dengan lengan bajunya. Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ny Kim tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Jeno.

"Aku akan merindukannya sungguh" ujar Eunhyuk pelan selepas kepergian Jeno.

"Aku juga" kata Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu memberikan ponsel yang berwarna biru untuk Donghae sedangkan miliknya berwarna putih lembut. "Ige" ujar menerimanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Eunhyuk tahu ada sesuatu yang di pikirkan oleh Donghae. Ia memeluk Donghae dari samping suaminya itu. Merebahkan kepalanya di dada suaminya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Tangan kiri Donghae mengelus pucuk kepala Eunhyuk. "Ada apa?" desak Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghela nafasnya lalu menceritakan pembicaraannya dengan pihak administrasi tadi. Donghae memberi tahu Eunhyuk jika ia mendapat bantuan dana dari Yesung dan Kyuhyun, uang itu cukup untuk membayar perawatan Eunhyuk. Dan besok dengan terpaksa Eunhyuk harus keluar dari rumah sakit walau pun keadaannya belum pulih benar.

"Mianhae" ujar Donghae merasa bersalah. Eunhyuk mengelus punggung suaminya.

"Gwenchana, aku tidak apa-apa. Dengan begitu aku bisa membantumu mencari uang untuk pengobatan Haru kan" Eunhyuk berkata sambil menahan air matanya ketika mengucapkan nama putranya. Satu yang membuat Eunhyuk sedih yaitu ia tidak bisa berada di samping Haru.

Donghae menggeleng lalu langsung berkata sebelum Eunhyuk melayangkan protesnya. "Apa kau menyayangiku?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menganguk.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan Eunhyuk kembali menganguk.

Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk. "Jika begitu turuti perkataanku. Kau harus istirahat, jika kau ingin membantuku. Sehatlah dulu arraso?"

Donghae gemas melihat Eunhyuk yang menganguk imut. Ia lalu membawa namja itu kedalam pelukannya.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

"Hari ini, kau mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyiapkan makanan di meja. Mengambil nasi dan 'temannya' nasi, lalu menyerahkan pada Donghae.

"Aku akan coba meminjam uang pada atasanku di restoran dan tempat karaoke sekalian meminta izin tidak masuk beberapa hari lagi" Donghae hendak akan menyuapkan makanan pada Eunhyuk tapi istrinya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Waktu Haru masih disini" Donghae mengelus perut Eunhyuk yang sudah kembali rata. "Kau tidak bisa makan tanpa kusuapi. Oke fine" ujar Donghae dengan nada kecewa yang di buat-buat.

Eunhyuk memincingkan matanya tersenyum pada suaminya yang makan sembari cemberut. "Appa marah eoh?" goda Eunhyuk. Donghae diam lebih asik menatap makanan di hadapannya.

"Hae Appa bbuing bbuing ~~" Eunhyuk menggerakkan kedua kepalan tangannya di dekat pipi sembari mengeluarkan tatapan penuh cinta. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk dari sudut matanya, berdehem lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk hidung bangirnya memikirkan cara lain. "Appa pepero~ pepero~" kata Eunhyuk manja dengan jari berbentuk V yang diletakkan di antara dahi dan pelipisnya. Donghae harus bertahan.

Eunhyuk tidak menyerah ia memikirkan cara lain. Ah! Namja itu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan dijamani suaminya itu tidak akan menolak. "Hae Appa~" panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hae Appa~~" rengek Eunhyuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan suaminya.

"Waeyo Hyuk" Donghae meletakkan sumpit. Bangun mengambil tas. Eunhyuk mengekor di belakang.

Eunhyuk merengut kesal. Ia akan mengeluarkan godaan terakhirnya, jika tidak berhasil ia akan balik mengacuhkan suaminya itu. Siapa yang suka di acuhkan?

"Appa ppopo~" seru Eunhyuk.

Namja itu tersenyum ketika melihat Donghae yang akan keluar rumah tiba-tiba diam. Dan perlahan suaminya itu membalikkan badannya. Eunhyuk buru-buru saja mendekati suaminya.

"Appa ppopo~~" kata Eunhyuk lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Untuk satu ini Donghae tidak bisa tahan. Namja itu menggaruk lehernya sambil menatap kesembarang arah. Malu eoh?

Donghae dengan cepat mencium bibir mengerucut Eunhyuk sedikit mengulumnya sebentar sebagai bonus. "Istriku nakal sekali" Donghae menyentil hidung Eunhyuk pelan setelah melepas ciumannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Hati-hati" ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk. "Kau harus istirahat. Awas kalau tidak"

"Siap bos" seru Eunhyuk sambil hormat.

"Aku pergi" pamit Donghae.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" seru Eunhyuk.

Namja itu mengelap dahinya yang basah karena keringat. Eunhyuk tidak ingin membantah apa kata suami tercinta untuk istirahat. Tapi keadaan rumah yang kotor membuat Eunhyuk gatal untuk membersihkannya. 5 hari rumahnya tidak di huni.

Ketika ia mencuci tangan. Ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ia mengelap tangan basahnya pada belakang baju yang ia kenakan lalu cepat membuka pintu.

"Oh.. Annyeong haseyo" sapa Eunhyuk membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Ah untung aku baru saja membersihkan rumah. Silahkan masuk Ahjumma.." Eunhyuk mempersilahkan.

5 Ahjuma itu tersenyum pada Eunhyuk lalu masuk kerumah. "Mianhae. Aku tidak punya apa-apa unt-"

"Aish.. seperti pada siapa saja" potong salah satu Ahjumma.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia menatap 5 Ahjumma itu bergantian. Kim Ahjumma, Ha Ahjumma, Park Ahjumma, Song Ahjumma dan Go Ahjumma adalah tetangga Eunhyuk. Kelima Ahjumma itu juga yang mempercayakan Eunhyuk untuk mengajar les pada putra-putri mereka.

"Eunhyuk-ah mianhae, kami belum sempat menjenguk mu dirumah sakit" kata Go Ahjumma.

"Gwenchana Ahjumma" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kami tahu ketika Donghae pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti. Katanya kau mengalami pendarahan dan putra kalian lahir prematur" Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Ha Ahjumma.

"Bagaimana keadaan putramu sekarang?" tanya Song Ahjumma.

"Haru-"

"Ah nama putramu Haru?" seru kaelima Ahjumma itu.

"Ne. Haru masih di rawat, dia masih harus di inkubator. Tapi keadaannya sudah mulai normal. Berat badannya juga sudah bertambah walau masih lemah" ucap Eunhyuk.

Park Ahjumma yang memang didekat Eunhyuk. Mengelus kepala namja manis itu. Satu komplek mereka tinggal tahu cerita Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan jelas. Jangan salah berita mulut kemulut itu lebih cepat dari virus flu. Dan juga tidak ada kesenjangan social diantara mereka karena, mereka tau jaman semakin maju dan salah satu keluarga mereka juga ada yang memiliki keistimewaan sama seperti Eunhyuk dan menjalin kasih dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

"Yang sabar nak" ucap Park Ahjumma.

"Ne terima kasih" mendapat perlakuan itu, Eunhyuk merasa berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya sekarang.

Kim Ahjumma menggengam tangan Eunhyuk, lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop. "Ini dari kami dan tetangga lainnya. Mohon diterima" kata Kim Ahjumma.

"Ahjumma" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan air matanya begitu saja. Tidak menyangka banyak sekali orang-orang yang membantunya dan Donghae. Eunhyuk mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih. Ia memeluk kelima ahjumma itu. Tak kuasa melihat Eunhyuk menangis membuat kelima Ahjumma itu berkaca-kaca.

Memang benar kata orang. Dimanapun kita berada jika kita bersikap baik, pasti orang sekitar pun akan baik terhadap kita.

'Terima kasih Tuhan' ucap syukur Eunhyuk dalam hati.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menatap pihak administrasi penuh permohonan. Uang pemberian para tetangga mampu membayar biaya obat-obatan Eunhyuk dan Haru. Lalu pihak admidistrasi bilang, Donghae dan Eunhyuk harus segera melunasi biaya perawatan Haru.

Pihak administrasi tidak biasa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka hanya mengikuti peraturan yang telah di buat. Atasan di restoran dan tempat karaoke tidak bisa memberi pinjaman banyak. Di tambah dengan pinjaman dari Shindong di gunakan untuk menutup biaya kamar Eunhyuk setengahnya.

Ah! Sisa biaya kamar Eunhyuk belum dan yang paling penting adalah biaya perawatan Haru menelan nominal uang yang tidak sedikit.

Dengan lunglai Donghae dan Eunhyuk menuju ruang Haru dirawat. Mereka masih harus memakai baju steril untuk masuk keruangan itu. Eunhyuk menatap putranya sendu. Kemana lagi mereka harus mencari uang.

Makin lama Eunhyuk tidak sanggup melihat putranya. Ia langsung membenamkan wajahnya yang telah basah di dada bidang Donghae.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Hae hiks.." ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya. Ia mengusap punggung bergetar Eunhyuk. "Ssttt... kita akan cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama ne"

Setiap bayi sudah bisa mengenali suara Ibu dan Ayahnya sejak masih dalam kandungan. Mendengar tangisan Eunhyuk. Membuat Haru sedikit membuka mata sipitnya. Kemudian baby itu menangis keras.

"Ya Tuhan. Haru" pekik Eunhyuk. Tak sadar tangisannya semakin keras. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara putranya, Haru menangis. "Hae~ Haru.. ne chagi, hiks hiks Umma dan Appa yeogiyo" lirih Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung mengulurkan tangan mereka untuk menyentuh Haru. Ucap syukur Donghae dan Eunhyuk panjatkan.

"Baby ini Appa.." gumam Donghae. Ia buru-buru mengusap air matanya yang akan mengalir.

Mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk, seorang suster yang berjaga langsung menghampiri HaeHyuk. Ia masuk dan melihat Haru yang menangis membuatnya bergegas memanggil Dokter.

"Baby.. ssttt...hiks.. Umma disini" Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan Haru. "Aku ingin memeluknya Hae hiks.. Sungguh aku ingin memeluknya hiks... Haru-ah~" lirih Eunhyuk. Betapa Eunhyuk ingin menggendong Haru, mengelus punggung rapuh buah hatinya dan memberi putranya ASInya, membisikan kata-kata penenang untuk Haru. Tidak hanya rahim yang diberikan Tuhan untuk Eunhyuk kelenjar susu juga tidak luput diberikan untuk namja manis ini, walau jumlah produksi asi yang Eunhyuk miliki tidak sebanyak wanita normal lainnya, setidaknnya dia bisa memberikan asi untuk anaknya.

Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk lama. "Percayalah aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu" ujarnya.

Merasa aman, perlahan Haru mulai tenang. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tak lama, Dokter dan suster datang lalu memeriksa keadaan Haru.

.

.

Suasana sore hari membuat banyak orang-orang keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan tatapan sayu melihat foto Haru yang berada di ponselnya. Ia dan Donghae sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan menggunakan bus.

"Kita akan mencari pinjaman kemana Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. Namja itu pun menjatuhkan kepalanya di kepala Eunhyuk.

"Aku yang akan mencarinya. Kau istirahat saja dirumah" ujar Donghae.

"Hae~" rengek Eunhyuk kekeuh.

"Kau mau mencari kemana?" tanya Donghae yang mengerti arti rengekan istrinya itu.

Eunhyuk mengendikan bahunya. "Molla. Sedikit lagi dan kita akan bersama Haru" Eunhyuk teringat kembali perkataan Dokter.

" _Setiap harinya berat badan Haru bertambah walau sedikit. Kondisi paru-puranya perlahan memulih. Jujur saja, aku sempat pesimis dengan putra kalian. Karena banyak bayi prematur yang tidak bisa bertahan. Jika seperti ini terus, Haru akan segera keluar dari inkubator"_

Sedikit lagi dan kondisi Haru membaik. Eunhyuk sudah memikirkan ini sejak dari rumah sakit. Satu-satu orang yang bisa menolongnya saat ini dan Eunhyuk harus mencobanya. Demi Haru.

"Hyuk.. Hyukkie"

"Eoh?" Eunhyuk tersentak kaget.

Donghae tersenyum. Mengusap pucuk rambut istrinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Dipemberhentian bus, Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpisah. Donghae tetap melanjutkan perjalannya mencari pinjaman. Dan dengan alasan akan kerumah Sungmin yang memang dekat dari halte Eunhyuk turun. Ia minta maaf dalam hati karena membohongi suaminya. Eunhyuk berjanji malam nanti ia akan bercerita kemana ia pergi sekarang pada Donghae.

Eunhyuk menaiki bus lagi. Hanya perlu waktu 15 menit akhirnya namja itu sampai tujuan. Ia sedikit berjalan menyusuri komplek perumahan. Ia sangat hapal jalan ini. Jalan yang sejak kecil ia lalui.

Namja itu berhenti di sebuah rumah. Ia menoleh kebelakang, ada satu pohon besar tampat Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersembunyi jika dirinya rindu akan sosok Ibunya. Mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya guna mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

Eunhyuk menekan bel yang berada di pinggir pintu. Tak berapa lama pintu putih itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Umma" panggil Eunhyuk lirih.

Leeteuk langsung menerjang putranya. Ia masih ingat kejadian di supermaket tempo hari. "Siapa yeobo" suara seorang pria paruh baya mengintrupsi kegiatan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melihat pria paruh baya itu. "Appa" panggilnya.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kehidupanmu diluar sana? Mengasyikkan bukan" ujar Hangeng dingin pada pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hannie jangan begitu" Heechul mencoba membuat Hangeng untuk sedikit lembut pada pemuda itu. "Dia uri Hae. Kau tidak merindukan putra kita eoh?" sambungnya.

Donghae sudah tidak tahu lagi meminta bantuan pada siapa. Yang terpikir dari pertama, adalah bantuan dari Ayahnya. Tapi beberapa hari kebelakang ia masih mencoba untuk mengatasinya sendiri. Demi Haru, Donghae rela mendapat celaan dari Ayahnya.

"Kau sudah membuktikan sendiri. Hidup di luar sana tidak mudah" Hangeng menatap Donghae remeh. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Hangeng.

Donghae mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia berdiri lalu mendekat pada ayahnya. Hangeng dan Heechul diam memperhatikan apa yang akan Donghae lakukan. Heechul membekap mulutnya menahan isakan yang akan keluar.

Putranya yang manja, putranya yang selalu seenaknya sendiri, selalu bertingkah onar dan jarang memperdulikan sekitar. Sekarang bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan air mata yang coba di sembunyikan tapi tetap saja mengalir membasahi pipi putranya.

"Appa aku mohon, pinjamkan aku uang. Jebal" gumam Donghae. Dia tidak peduli Hangeng akan berpikir apa tentangnya. Lemah, memang Donghae akui dirinya lemah. Seumur hidup baru sekarang Donghae merasa sangat kecil di hadapan orang tuanya.

"Aku mohon, aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi selain padamu" ucap Donghae menatap ayahnya penuh harap. "Appa~"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huwaa,,, annyeong ^^ mian updetnya gx nentu, Sumpah itu ngarang banget pas Hyukkie bisa lahirin normal, jangan bully saya plis,,**

 **Untuk semua yang udah review terima kasih banyak, semuanya ^^ maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian, maaf juga typo yang bertebaran dan banyak yang tidak memuaskan, sekali lagi saya minta maaf '/\'**

 **thanks for :** azihaehyuk , nemonkey , susan haehyuk , el , .1 , eunhyukuke , Yenie Cho94 , isroie106 , NicKyun , Guest , Lee Haerieun , meaniefeels


	6. Chapter 6

**Figure It Out (REMAKE)**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Other...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, BL, Typo(s), little bit TeenRomance**

 **Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF remake dari FF KyuMin yang ngga tau kenapa pen banget jadiin FF HaeHyuk, aku dah minta izin ama kak poeri supaya bisa di remake FFnya, pengen liat respon pertama apa banyak yang suka atau ngga, yah law banyak yang suka bakalan cepet dilanjutnya, law ngga, bakalan di next tapi yah, lumayan lama, hanya nama dan gender yang saya ganti dan kata-kata yang mungkin saya tambahkan, jika alur cerita dan lainnya tidak ada yang saya ubah. gamsaHAE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk is Real**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brugh**

Hangeng melempar segepok uang won di hadapan putranya. Donghae hanya memandang sakit, uang itu.

"Itu yang kau butuhkan? Ambillah! Tapi kau harus kembali kerumah ini sebagai Lee Donghae putra tunggalku, yang berstatus pelajar bukan seorang suami" ujar Hangeng datar.

Donghae menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. "Apa Appa tidak penasaran. Akan aku gunakan untuk apa uang itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau gunakan uang itu untuk apa" final Hangeng.

Tidak berhasil. Orang yang Donghae jadikan pegangan, akhirnya menjatuhkanya dengan satu kali hempasan. Ini percuma dan sia-sia. Donghae lupa jika Hangeng adalah orang yang teguh pada ucapannya sendiri.

Donghae berdiri dari simpuhnya dengan lemah. Ia mengeluarkan dompet tipis hitam miliknya. Lalu mengeluarkan selembar foto yang ia cetak kemarin. Memberikannya pada Heechul.

"Cucu kalian. Lee Haru" lirih Donghae. Pemuda itu membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Heechul yang menangis hingga terisak sambil melihat foto Haru.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

Detak jarum jam terdengar nyaring di ruang kecil itu, menemani pasutri muda yang tengah berbaring tertidur. Mereka masih membuka matanya tidak merasa kantuk sedikit pun padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Eunhyuk tidur menyamping dengan Donghae yang memeluknya dari belakang. Pikiran mereka masih mengawang entah kemana.

"Tadi aku menemui Appa" Eunhyuk membuka pembicaraan. Ia sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk menceritakan semua pada suaminya itu. Donghae hanya berdehem.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Marah kenapa?" Donghae balik bertanya.

"Karena menemui Appa" gumam Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggeleng. "Mereka orang tuamu" namja itu mencium pucuk kepala istrinya. "Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?" lanjutnya.

 **Flashback on**

"Kau sudah melahirkan?" tanya Leeteuk yang melihat perut Eunhyuk yang sudah rata. Padahal waktu bertemu di supermarket, perut putranya masih membuncit.

"Ne Umma. Aku sudah melahirkan" Eunhyuk menatap Ibunya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah sedikit keriput itu. "Cucu Umma laki-laki. Lee Haru" Eunhyuk memberi tahu.

"Dia-"

"Berhenti bercerita dan katakan maksud kau datang kemari" Kangin memotong perkataan Eunhyuk dengan dingin.

Eunhyuk menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Ayah yang selalu menyayanginya dan mengasihinya sekarang bahkan untuk menatapnya lama seakan tak sudi.

"Appa. Aku mohon pinjami aku uang" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Kangin tersenyum mengejek. "Apa suamimu tidak mampu menafkahimu? Cih malang sekali! Kalian di selimuti hawa nafsu. Sekarang terima sendiri akibatnya" ujar Kangin.

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Eunhyuk sakit mendengar ayahnya menilai Donghae seperti itu. Suaminya hebat, suaminya bertanggung jawab. Apa yang Kangin bilang tidak benar sama sekali.

"Appa~ bisakah Appa memafkan kami berdua?" tanya Eunhyuk memandang ayahnya.

"Tidak!" tegas Kangin. Tak ada raut lembut di wajah ayahnya itu. "Kalian sudah membuatku kecewa luar biasa. Apalagi dirimu. Kau ku besarkan dengan kasih sayang dan cinta, kau aku banggakan tapi apa balasanmu padaku? Membuatku malu karena kelakuan bodohmu itu. Apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kecewanya aku?"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis. Sungguh tak pernah terpikir olehnya membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa seperti ini. Ia akui ia bodoh, tolol dan apapun itu Eunhyuk terima.

"Aku akan memberi uang itu. Tapi ada syaratnya" Kangin menatap lekat wajah putranya. "Kau dan putramu tinggal disini dan tinggalkan suami mu itu"

 **Deg**

"Appa~"

"Jangan khawatir aku akan menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Aku akan mendidiknya dan menjaganya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti dirimu" lanjut Kangin.

"Yeobo.." Leeteuk menggengam lengan suaminya.

"Diamlah" Kangin menatap Leeteuk tajam.

Namja paruh baya itu menatap putranya. "Bagaimana?" sedak Kangin.

"Appa~" lirih Eunhyuk.

"Tidak usah buru-buru memberi jawaban. Kau bisa mendiskusikan terlebih dahulu dengan Lee Donghae brengsek mu itu"

 **Flashback off**

Eunhyuk tidak menceritakan semuanya pada Donghae seperti Kangin yang memandang remeh suaminya. Namja itu menoleh melihat Donghae yang terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membaca maksud dari raut suaminya yang memandang kosong.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Ia merasakan Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau terima saja syarat dari Appamu" Eunhyuk tercengang mendengar perkataan Donghae setelahnya.

Eunhyuk meronta melepas pelukan Donghae dengan susah payah. Setelah terlepas, ia bangun dan memandang Donghae yang ikut mendudukan dirinya.

"Lalu meninggalkanmu?" Eunhyuk memastikan. Sedangkan Donghae, entah lah. Namja itu berpikir lebih baik Eunhyuk yang meninggalkannya dari pada ia yang harus meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Are u give up?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae diam. Namja itu membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Eunhyuk gemas melihat sikap diam Donghae. Ia mengambil bantal lalu memukul tubuh suaminya. Air mata langsung keluar begitu saja dari mata bulatnya.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini hiks.. dan sekarang kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu.. hiks?" seru Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau diam? Jawab aku Donghae!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Tidak ada respon dari Donghae. Namja itu masih diam. Eunhyuk melempar bantal itu ke sembarang arah lalu melanjutkan memukul bahu Donghae dengan tangan kurusnya.

"Katakan sesuatu. Aku mohon katakan sesuatu Lee Donghae" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Kita hiks, sudah mengucapkan janji, sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan. Susah atau senang hiks. Aku hiks.. hiks.. sudah memilihmu. Aku dan, Haru membutuhkan mu" perlahan Eunhyuk menghentikan pukulannya. Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Jangan pernah meminta aku untuk meninggalkanmu hiks. Aku mohon, kau jangan menyerah. Jebal" lirih Eunhyuk.

 **Grep**

Donghae memeluk istrinya yang terisak hebat. Ia menyerukkan kepalannya di leher Eunhyuk. Wajahnya basah tidak jauh seperti Eunhyuk. Ia merutuki diri sendiri kenapa ia sampai hati mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku" gumam Donghae.

Eunhyuk membalas pelukan hangat suaminya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Donghae bergetar sepertinya. "Bertahanlah. Setidaknya demi Haru hiks.. aku mohon jangan menyerah"

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku" Eunhyuk melepas pelukan suaminya. Eunhyuk menangkup wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya. Mendongakkan wajah tampan suaminya. Dengan kedua ibu jarinya, Eunhyuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Donghae.

"Jangan pinta aku untuk meninggalkanmu" ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak akan lagi" ujarnya. Donghae mengusap wajah Eunhyuk percis seperti apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan padanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu" lirih Donghae.

"Aku mencintai Haru" kata Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum.

Donghae mengecup bibir istrinya kilat. "Aku mencintai Haru"

"Dan aku mencintaimu" balas Eunhyuk. Namja itu berhambur kedekapan suaminya lagi. Ia tersenyum. Ia membuang nafas lega ketegangan di antara mereka sudah berakhir.

Bukankan sesuatu yang sudah Tuhan satukan tidak bisa di pisahkan oleh manusia. Dan Eunhyuk akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan keluarga kecilnya.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya. Merasa terusik dengan suara-suara aneh di dapur yang ia hanya perlu menengok ke samping. Ia tersenyum melihat suaminya yang tengah sibuk entah sedang melakukan mencoba bangun dengan perlahan, kepalanya terasa berat. Efek menangis semalam mungkin pikirnya.

"Pagi..." sapa Eunhyuk.

Donghae membalikkan badannya, tersenyum melihat istrinya. "Pagi..."

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Masak" jawab Donghae sedikit ragu.

"Aku mau lihat"

"Jangan" Donghae merentangkan tangannya. Eunhyuk mengerut. "Kau mandi saja, ya?" lanjut Donghae.

Tidak mau menggangu suaminya lebih lama lagi. Ia bergegas mengambil baju lalu melesat masuk kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama Eunhyuk sudah rapi dengan bajunya. Sambil mengeringkan rambut Eunhyuk sesekali mendengar gerutuan Donghae. Suaminya tampak sangat kerepotan.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Eunhyuk lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Memasukkan kakinya ke kolong meja menunggu suaminya membuat sarapan pagi.

"Sudah" seru Donghae. Ia langsung mengangkat sebuah panci kecil berwarna kuning lalu meletakkannya di meja. Namja itu melepas sarung tangan masaknya. Donghae menyuruh istrinya untuk tetap diam ketika Eunhyuk hendak mengambil nasi. Namja itu langsung mengambil mangkuk, nasi dan sendok.

"Aww" pekik Donghae. Karena terburu-buru tidak ingin membuat istrinya kelaparan. Ia hendak membuka tutup panci tapi tangannya mengenai pinggir panci itu yang masih panas.

"Hati-hati" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengelus tangan suaminya yang sedikit memerah. Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar. Eunhyuk membuka tutup panci. Ia sempat terdiam melihat masakan apa di dalam panci itu.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan ramen bukan! Panci itu berisi _Miyeong Guk_ atau sup rumput laut. Dibuat dengan merendam rumput laut kering dalam air hingga lunak kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam air kaldu sapi atau ikan. Di bumbui dengan kecap, garam, minyak wijen dan bawang putih.

Yang membuat Eunhyuk terdiam adalah panci kecil itu penuh dengan air. Air sup itu hitam pekat, Eunhyuk rasa Donghae terlalu banyak menuangkan kecap.

"Ini..."

"Sup rumput laut. Kata Kim ahjumma sup ini bagus untuk orang yang sudah melahirkan" jelas Donghae.

"Ah ne.." jawab Eunhyuk sangsi. Donghae menyodorkan sebuah sendok pada Eunhyuk menyuruh istrinya itu untuk mencobanya.

Eunhyuk mulai menyendokkan sup itu, meniup sebentar lalu dengan ragu mencicipinya. Namja manis itu membelakkan matanya.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae khawatir. Apa sup nya tidak enak hingga Eunhyuk membelakkan matanya. "Apa supnya ti-"

"Sedap sekali" seru Eunhyuk. Donghae melongo melihat istrinya kembali menyantap sup buatnya.

"Kau bohong?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang menggeleng. "Jujur saja aku tidak akan marah kok" walau begitu wajahnya tertekuk.

"Mau aku meminta tetangga lain mencobanya?" tantang Eunhyuk. Sungguh namja itu tidak bohong. Ya walaupun tampilan sup Donghae terlihat seperti air kopi hitam pekat tapi rasanya benar-benar enak. Bukankah kita tidak boleh melihat dari tampilannya saja.

Donghae lalu mencicipi sup buatannya. "Eotte benarkan apa kataku" ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae manggut-manggut. "Ternyata aku bisa memasak juga" ucapnya bangga.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat suaminya yang makan dengan lahap. Walupun Donghae makan hanya dengan air supnya saja tanpa memakai rumput lautnya karena itu untuk Eunhyuknya yang baru melahirkan. Ia tidak pernah melihat Donghae makan selahap itu seperti tidak di beri makan selama satu minggu.

"Kenapa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan istrinya. "Tidak biasanya kau mau membuat sarapan dan berkutat di dapur" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin saja, tidak boleh? Aku juga ingin sesekali membuat sarapan untuk istriku tercinta, itu juga tidak boleh?" ucap Donghae sensi.

"Ani bukan seperti itu. Boleh-boleh saja. Hanya tidak biasa. Ck! Suami tercintaku sensitif sekali"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia masih ingat kejadian tadi malam. Pertengkaran pertama mereka yang membuat mereka berdua menangis. Donghae juga tidak mengungkit masalah pertengkaran tadi malam. Dengan tidak langsung Donghae meminta untuk melupakan pertengkaran kemarin dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Setelah selesai sarapan. Dengan cekatan Donghae membereskan piring-piring kotor dan langsung mencucinya. Jika pekerjaan satu ini, ia sudah terbiasa. Pekerjaannya di restoran bukan hanya sebagai pelayan. Sesekali ia juga selalu mencuci piring.

Ini masih pagi. Dan Eunhyuk sudah merasa bosan. Ia tidak di perbolehkan oleh Donghae untuk cuci piring. Membersihkan rumah, sudah bersih lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak ada.

Ia menatap punggung suaminya yang sedang mencuci piring. Namja manis itu tersenyum penuh arti, di kepalanya seperti terdapat bola lampu yang menyala. Bukankah Donghae pernah menghampirinya ketika ia sedang mencuci piring? Eunhyuk tersenyum jail.

Namja manis itu bangun dari duduknya. Dengan mengendap-endap Eunhyuk mendekat pada memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya dari belakang membuat namja itu tersentak kaget Karena Eunhyuk memeluk perut Donghae dengan lembut dan menggoda.

"Hyukkie" ujar Donghae tersedak.

Bagaimana tidak, istrinya mengelus perut datarnya dan Eunhyuk menggesek-gesekkan wajah mungilnya di punggungnya. Tingkah Eunhyuk seperti ini, seperti menggoda Donghae untuk membalas perlakukan istrinya itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum geli. Dengan jailnya, Eunhyuk mengelus perut Donghae naik turun. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika dengan sengaja ia mengelus makin kebawah. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan Donghae terlonjak kaget ketika tangan nakalnya mengenai benda di tengah selangkaan suaminya.

Sedangkan Donghae, namja itu buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Lee HyukJae kau berhasil menggoda singa yang tertidur. Dan jangan salahkan jika kau akan berakhir dengan ketidak berdayaan(?)mu nantinya.

Donghae melepas pelukan Eunhyuk lalu berbalik menghadap istrinya yang menampilkan wajah innocent dengan mata yang mengeluarkan pancaran tak berdosa.

"What do u want eoh? My Naughty Princess" ucap Donghae mengecup pucuk hidung Eunhyuk.

Entah mengapa, namja manis itu tersenyum menggoda pada Donghae. Donghae memejamkan matanya ketika Eunhyuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Yours" bisik Eunhyuk.

Donghae meremang mendengar suara seksi istrinya. Ia membuka matanya sekali lagi lalu langsung melahap bibir istrinya. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. Suaminya itu baru di goda seperti itu saja sudah terpancing.

"Ahh..eummff..."

Eunhyuk menutup matanya kian rapat ketika Donghae memperdalam ciumannya. Mereka berjalan tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

"Eunghh..." lenguh Eunhyuk ketika ia di pojokkan ke tembok oleh Donghae. Tidak sakit memang.

Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah, ia membalas pagutan suaminya itu. Ia membalikkan keadaan hingga bagian Donghae yang terapit oleh tembok dan dirinya.

"Ahh.. Haehh.." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya ketika ciuman Donghae beralih kelehernya. Mengecup tiap inci kulit putih mulus itu. Eunhyuk menjambak pelan rambut suaminya. Tubuh pasutri muda itu saling menempel tak ada ruang sedikit pun.

Donghae membawa Eunhyuk dan mendorongnya hingga istrinya itu bersandar di lemari pakaian berbahan plastik. Jemarinya menelusup masuk ke dalam kaus yang di pakai Eunhyuk. Ia menyeringai dalam cumbuannya ketika jemarinya menemukan dua benda imut yang menjadi favoritnya setelah lubang surga istrinya.

"AHH" pekik Eunhyuk ketika Donghae memijat pelan nipplenya. Donghae menghentikan lumatannya ketika mendengar Eunhyuk serasa kesakitan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Sakit" cicit Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu mengangkat kaus yang di pakainya. "Lihat" tunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa jadi bengkak begini?" ucap Donghae. Dada Eunhyuk memang sedikit membesar dari biasanya, ini karena produksi ASI, walaupun tidak sebesar milik wanita normal, yah paling tidak ada hiburan tersendiri untuk Donghae.

"Ini karena ASI yang belum tersalurkan pada Haru" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengelus dadanya. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya ketika melihat dada istrinya yang besar tapi ia tidak tega jika ia harus meraup dada itu. Eunhyuknya memang sempurna.

"Apa aku harus menggantikan Haru baby untuk menghisapnya sementara?" canda Donghae.

Eunhyuk cemberut. Merasa sebal apakah suaminya itu tidak peka jika dirinya kesakitan. "Tidak lucu" cibir Eunhyuk.

Donghae merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk. Mengecup pelan kedua nipple itu. "Hae~" rengek Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya mengecupnya" ucap Donghae lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Merasa bosan. Tangannya di perintahkan untuk mengelus punggung istrinya. Lalu turun mengelus pinggang ramping Eunhyuk.

"Haehhmmff... eunghh" rengekan Eunhyuk terhenti ketika Donghae mencium bibirnya dan melesakkan lidah lihainya kedalam goa hangat milik Eunhyuk.

Tangan kanannya beralih menuju perut bawah Eunhyuk lalu ke daerah selangkangan istrinya. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, melepas pagutannya lalu menatap wajah istrinya yang merona malu.

"Apa kau bisa?" Tanya Donghae ragu. Sungguh dia masih mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuknya pasca melahirkan.

"Kurasa belum" balas namja manis yang menundukkan kepalanya menatap sang suami.

"Lalu ini bagaimana?" tunjuk Donghae pada selangkaannya yang menyembul.

Eunhyuk tertawa renyah ia membalik kedudukan hingga Donghae yang bersandar pada lemari. Namja manis itu dengan terburu-buru membuka zipper jins yang Donghae pakai lalu menurunkannya dengan boxer dan celana dalam suaminya. Dan terpangpang lah 'adik' Donghae yang sudah menegang di hadapannya. Jujur dia juga merasa tegang, tapi untuk suaminya apapun dikesampingkan kecuali Haru.

Eunhyuk sempat ragu ketika melihat junior Donghae. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melakukan blow job.

"Tak ada yang langsung bisa sayang. Palli" ucap Donghae tidak sabar.

Eunhyuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum memasukkan kejantanan hard itu pada mulutnya. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya memijat junior Donghae yang tidak masuk pada gua hangatnya dan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus twins ball suaminya.

"Ohh.. eunghh.. " Donghae memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat mendapat servis istrinya. Walaupun pertama kali tapi Eunhyuk sangat lihai memuaskannya. Ini lebih baik dari pada bersolo karir menurut Donghae.

"Teruss sayanggg.. iyaah ohhh seperti ituuhh..." desah Donghae.

Mulutnya sudah sangat pegal. Karena itu Eunhyuk mempercepat in out junior Donghae ketika merasa kejantannan suaminya itu berkedut.

"Ohhh.. aahhh... ahhh...Hyukkie...sayangg..."

"Ahh.. ahhh... HYUKKIE…AAHH" seru Donghae ketika klimaks menghampirinya.

Eunhyuk dengan terburu-buru menelan semua sperma suaminya yang memenuhi mulutnya. Donghae membantu Eunhyuk berdiri kemudian langsung memagut bibir istrinya itu.

 **Bruk**

Satu kotak kardus yang tertata di pinggir lemari terjatuh karena tersenggol oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk melepas ciumannya.

"Gomawo chagiya" ujar Donghae tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

"Nakal" dengus Eunhyuk.

"Kau lebih nakal"

"Apa kau tidak ingin juga?" sahut Donghae dengan wajah menggodanya. Eunhyuk menggeleng, dia tidak mau jika bokongnya berkedut, dan itu sakit. Donghae pasrah saja, toh dia juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada istri manisnya itu.

Donghae duduk menyandar sembari memasukkan lagi sang 'adik' ke dalam celana dalamnya lalu membenarkan boxer dan celana jinsnya. Eunhyuk ikut duduk dan membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan.

Donghae mengambil selembar kertas lalu tersenyum kecil melihat foto ukuran 3x4 yang terpasang di kertas itu. "Fotomu manis sekali disini" kata Donghae sambil menyerahkan ijazah itu pada Eunhyuk.

"Istrimu ini memang manis" Eunhyuk memasukkan ijazahnya pada sebuah map.

Kardus itu berisi, map-map penting. Dari ijazah Donghae dan dirinya, rapot, buku nikah, kartu keluarga dan akte kelahiran Haru. Mereka, belum sempat untuk membeli sebuah lemari yang lebih besar untuk menyimpan barang-barang mereka.

Eunhyuk bersandar di samping Donghae. Membuka satu persatu lembar buku kenangan sekolahnya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sesekali tertawa melihat foto siswa-siswi yang lain. Termasuk melihat foto Kyu Min dan YeWook.

Di buku kenangan itu juga bukan hanya foto-foto para murid. Ada juga foto para guru, club-club, lalu kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, foto prom waktu itu, foto acara wisuda mines Donghae Eunhyuk dan foto-foto perlombaan yang diikuti.

Donghae menghentikan tangan Eunhyuk yang akan menyibak lembar selanjutnya. Ia pandangai foto dirinya dengan seorang pemuda seumurannya tengah tersenyum lebar.

Donghae sangat ingat, foto itu diambil ketika ia dan Eunhyuk menemani Sungmin mengikuti perlombaan Matrial Art waktu tingkat 2. Dan Sungmin memenangkan juara pertama dan mengalahkan sekolah dari pemuda yang ia rangkul. Chansung mengabadikan foto itu dan di terbitkan di majalah sekolah. Donghae tidak menyangka foto itu juga kembali di masukkan ke dalam buku kenangan. Ia berseru membuat tatapan heran dari Eunhyuk.

"Bodoh kenapa tidak terpikir dari dulu" pekik Donghae.

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menangkup wajah istrinya lalu mengecup bibir tebal itu. "Doakan aku. Saranghae" ucap Donghae. Namja itu lalu mengambil tasnya kemudian langsung melesat pergi.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan lebih teliti gerangan apa yang membuat suaminya itu bersemangat. Pandanganya terkunci pada sosok yang ia kenal.

"Shim Changmin" lirih Eunhyuk.

Changmin adalah sahabat Donghae sewaktu SMP dan berpisah ketika mereka melanjutkan SMA. HaeKyuSung di sekolah yang sama dan Changmin di sekolah yang berbeda.

.

.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yesung.

"100%" jawab Donghae.

"Kita sudah lama tidak kemari" gumam Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Yesung menganguk. "Kajja" ujar Donghae. Ketiga pemuda itu lalu melangkah memasuki tempat itu. Mirotic Cafe.

Tempat itu seperti cafe pada umumnya. tapi akan berbeda jika sudah menaiki lift menuju lantai dua. Tak sembarang orang bisa masuk.

"Member card" ucap seorang pemuda penjaga pintu lift. Kyuhyun dan Yesung menunjukkan milik mereka.

"Member card kalian harus segera diperbarui" ujar pemuda itu dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung masuk kedalam lift. Maklum mereka sudah tidak pernah kemari sejak dua tahun lalu.

"Tunggu. Kau tidak bisa masuk kawan" tahan pemuda itu ketika Donghae akan ikut masuk lift. "Kau tidak memiliki kartu anggota" ujarnya lagi.

Donghae berdecih sebentar. "Hubungi Shim Changmin katakan jika Donghae menunggunya di sini" ujarnya.

"Ck. Orang baru" dengus Kyuhyun lalu keluar lift di ikuti Yesung.

"Dimana kartu anggotamu?" tanya Yesung pada Donghae.

"Rumah" Yesung dan Kyuhyun beroh ria. Mereka tahu rumah yang Donghae maksud bukan rumah yang di tempati oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk sekarang.

Tak berapa lama setelah pemuda itu menghubungi atasannya. Pintu lift itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang namja yang sangat tinggi. Dengan tampang bodoh dan senyum yang lebar namja itu mendekati ketiga sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"YAH" teriaknya tak ulung membuat para pengunjung menatapnya kaget.

Namja tinggi menjulang itu tidak peduli. Ia berlari menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun dan Yesung. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?" serunya sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Kami baik" jawab Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang masih duduk di kursi. "Ahhh! Aku merindukanmu" namja itu memeluk leher Donghae dari belakang.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat Donghae yang risih di peluk seperti itu. "Shim Changmin lepaskan. Lihat orang-orang melihat kita. Tsk" dengus Donghae. Bagaimana tidak pertama Donghae dan Changmin terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dan kedua Donghae yang nampak seperti pihak perempuan di hubungan yang ya kalian tahu lah. Dan kalian pasti tahu juga jika Lee Donghae itu adalah seorang PEJANTAN TANGGUH.

"Aku tidak percaya kau peduli dengan pandangan orang" cibir Changmin setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Kalau seperti tadi beda lagi urusannya" ucap Donghae.

"Aku senang kalian berkunjung kemari, kira-kira sudah dua tahun belakangan kan?" Changmin mendudukan dirinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan seorang waiters menghampirinya. Ia memesan minuman untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama minuman yang telah di pesan pun tiba.

Donghae, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Changmin memang selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkumpul beberapa kali. Tapi untuk mengunjungi tempat ini memang sudah tidak dari 2 tahun lalu.

"Usahamu makin maju" kata Kyuhyun karena ia melihat cafe sahabatnya ini lebih luas dari terakhir kali mereka kemari.

Changmin menganguk. "So. Bukan hanya sekedar mengunjung 'cafe'ku, kalian kemari benar kan? Ada apa?" tanyanya to the point. Memandang ketiga sahabatnya bergantian. Kyuhyun dan Yesung menunjuk Donghae dengan dagu mereka, mengatakan pada Changmin jika namja berkulit sawo itu yang akan menyampaikan maksud kedatangan mereka. Changmin menatap Donghae intens.

"Aku kemari untuk..."

.

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika melihat tangan kecil Haru menggengam jari telunjuknya erat. Baby Haru membuka matanya sesekali tersenyum . walau pandangannya masih buram tapi bayi itu bisa merasakan kehadiran ibunya.

"Aigoo... setiap hari pipinya semakin terlihat berisi" seru Ryeowook.

"Aku yakin Haru akan segera ke luar dari kotak ini" ujar Sungmin.

"Benar sekali" kata seorang wanita berjas putih di belakang mereka.

"Ah! Annyeong" sapa mereka bersamaan.

Dokter wanita itu melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk. Dokter itu mulai memeriksa Haru. Ia tersenyum pada Eunhyuk. "Seperti dugaanku. Besok putramu sudah bisa keluar dari inkubator" jelas Dokter itu.

"Syukurlah" seru Min Wook. Dua namja cantik itu merangkul Eunhyuk yang menitikkan air mata.

"Aku harus menghubungi Donghae" ujar Eunhyuk.

.

"Kenapa baru diangkat sekarang" ujar Eunhyuk marah.

" _Mianhae. Aku tidak menderingkan ponselnya_ " kata Donghae disebrang sana.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya. "Kapan kau pulang?"

" _Aku akan pulang larut. Tidurlah lebih dulu. Kau sudah makan?_ "

Eunhyuk menganguk walau ia tahu Donghae tidak bisa melihatnya. "Sudah. Kau dimana?"

" _Na..eum di tempat sahabatku_ "

"Shim Changmin, benar bukan?"

" _Hyuk..._ " lirih Donghae.

"Kau kembali kesana?"

" _Kita bicarakan lagi nant-_ "

"Hae~"

" _Lee Hyuk Jae_ " Eunhyuk terdiam ketika Donghae memotong ucapannya. " _Aku mencintaimu dan Haru. Doakan aku ne_ "

 **Plip**

Eunhyuk memandang ponselnya sendu. Donghae memutuskan panggilannya sepihak. Ia mengusap air matanya yang keluar. Menatap makan malam yang sudah terhidang di meja. Eunhyuk melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Memang Donghae selalu pulang jam 11 malam karena bekerja. Tapi Eunhyuk yakin untuk malam ini suaminya akan pulang sangat larut. Eunhyuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan tolong jaga suamiku" lirihnya.

Tanpa di minta, Eunhyuk akan terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Donghae dan Haru.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Changmin.

Donghae menganguk. Menitipkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja" jawab Donghae mantap.

Donghae, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Yesung keluar dari ruang besar Changmin. Suara bising dan banyaknya orang langsung menyuguhi mata. Di lantai dua Mirotic cafe adalah sebuah club. Jika kalian memikirkan tentang lantai dansa, penari erotis dan minuman keras disini tidak ada. Yang ada hanya sebuah ring tinju tempat para pemuda menunjukan kebolehan dan kekuatan mereka.

Para anak muda akan saling menjagokan petarung mereka. Setiap harinya akan selalu ada penantang yang maju dan mencoba mengalahkan juara bertahan. Jika membutuhkan uang yang banyak dan instan disini tempatnya. Yang harus di lakukan adalah cukup dengan kalahkan sang juara bertahan.

Jika kau berhasil mengalahkan juara bertahan. Uang berada di tangan, dan jika kau adalah juara bertahan dan tak ada penantang yang mengalahkanmu malam itu, uang pun kau dapat. Mudah bukan.

Kalian pasti tidak akan habis pikir bagaimana Shin Changmin yang usianya baru akan menginjak 19 tahun bisa membuat usaha seperti ini. Jika di ceritakan akan sangat panjang. Dan lagi para pemuda pemudi yang berada disini rata-rata berumur 15-25 tahun, sudah di katakan jika mereka adalah anak muda yang berkantong tebal. Tempat ini juga tidak bisa di masuki oleh orang dewasa, seperti para Ahjusshi atau Ahjumma. Club ini benar-benar di peruntungkan untuk ANAK MUDA SAJA.

Donghae memperhatikan bagaimana sang juara bertahan mengalahkan para penantang satu persatu. Ia seakan melihat dirinya yang berdiri agung tanpa ada yang mengalahkannya. Saat itu ia hanya berpikir kesenangan dan tidak memperdulikan uang yang ia dapat. Dan sekarang ia akan berdiri lagi disana dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Dan ia membutuhkan uang itu.

"Dua tahun berlalu banyak orang-orang asing disini" ujar Yesung.

"Kau benar. Seperti penjaga di lift tadi yang tidak memperbolehkan Donghae untuk bisa masuk" kata Changmin.

"Nostalgia eoh?" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Donghae. Namja berkulit sawo iu tersenyum tipis.

Changmin menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mendaftarkan Donghae. Kyuhyun dan Yesung membantu memakaikan perban pada kedua tangan Donghae.

Boxing atau bisa di sebut juga dengan tarung derajat. Jadi tak ada sarung tinju, tendangan di perbolehkan. Untuk kostum? Bebas. Dan para medis juga sudah stand by disini.

"Aku rasa dia lebih tua dari kita" ujar Donghae.

Changmin menganguk. "Hm. Park Yoochun 22 tahun. Salah satu mahasiswa **Seoul IT Polytechnic College**. Tapi wajahmu lebih tua dari pada dia" kata Changmin sedikit mencibir sahabatnya itu.

"Sialan! Aku ini baby face tahu" Donghae membela diri.

"Mhahah. Baby face dari mana?" Kyuhyun ikut memojokkan sembari tertawa membuat namja berkulit sawo di hadapanya mendelik tidak suka.

"Aigoo... Uri Hae lucu juga" celetuk Yesung membuat Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa karena melihat wajah tertekuk Donghae.

Obrolan ke empat sahabat itu terhenti ketika seruan MC dan tepuk tangan penonton bergemuruh. Di ring sana, Park Yoochun mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan seorang pemuda yang tegeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

"Giliranku" kata Donghae pelan.

Dan benar saja. Setelah para staf dan medis membawa pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu, MC memanggil namanya sebagai penantang selanjutnya.

Dengan menghembuskan nafasnya dan tepukan ringan di bahu oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, Donghae melangkah dengan tegap. Suruan penonton kembali terdengar ketika Donghae sudah berdiri di atas ring.

Ia manatap pemuda di hadapanya. Pemuda dengan beberapa memar di wajahnya yang penuh dengan peluh. Pemuda itu hanya memakai celana jins dan sebuah singlet dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terbungkus perban seperti Donghae.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah pada Donghae membuat namja berkulit sawo itu menyinggungkan senyum tipisnya. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau orang baru?" ujar Yoochun.

"Bukan. Hanya orang lama yang mencoba peruntungannya kembali" ucap Donghae.

"Ah geurae. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan melakukan pemanasan boleh kah" Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Sunbae" Donghae menjabat tangan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya.

Begitulah. Walaupun terkesan brandal tapi semua yang berada disini jiwa muda dengan semboyan SPORTY, FEAR AND FRIENDSHIP. Dalam ring, sporty dan fear. Diluar ring, tak pelak persahabatan yang terjalin. Ya dengan bumbu materi untuk siapapun yang terakhir berdiri di atas ring. Tak beda jauh dengan perlombaan antar kelas di sekolah untuk memperebutkan sebuah piala.

"Baiklah! Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui peraturannya. Dilarang menyerang alat vital, belakang kepala, leher, dada dan alat rumah tangga kalian. Mengerti" ucap wasit.

"Ne" jawab Donghae dan Yoochun bersamaan.

"Kita mulai" wasit itu memulai aba-abanya. Hitungan ketiga sebuah suara terdengar tanda pertarungan di mulai dan para penonton berteriak menyerukan kedua petarung itu.

Donghae dan Yoochun berputar-putar waspada mencoba mengamati lawan masing-masing. Yoochun melakukan serangan pertama sebagai pembukaan. Kedua pemuda itu saling melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan pada masing-masing lawan.

Donghae pihak yang sering menerima serangan. Wajahnya yang pertama bersih sekarang di penuhi memar dan darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya juga sudut bibirnya. Jangan anggap Donghae remeh. Namja beristri itu juga sudah menorehkan pukulannya pada Yoochun

Donghae merutuki diri sendiri karena ia hanya menghabiskan satu jam untuk pemanasan. Melenturkan tubuhnya yang sudah lama tidak di pakai berkelahi. Semua orang sudah pesimis dan banyak yang mengira jika Donghae yang akan kalah karena melihat dari luka yang di dapatnya.

Tapi siapa yang bisa menebak jika belum melihat sampai akhir. Donghae memang yang paling banyak mendapat pukulan. Tapi Yoochun lebih mendapat pukulan yang sangat tepat sasaran dari Donghae.

Di menit 25, dengan pukulan telak. Yoochun terkapar dan tak bisa melepaskan diri dari kuncian Donghae pada tubuhnya sampai wasit menyelesaikan hitungannya yang kesepuluh.

Sorak para penonton yang was-was kembali gaduh memenuhi lantai dua Mirotic cafe tersebut. Donghae tersenyum tipis, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Membalas senyum itu, Yoochun menggengam tangan Donghae yang bermaksud membantunya berdiri lalu merangkulkan tangannya di bahu pemuda yang baru ia lihat itu. Para penonton bersorak lebih keras melihat interaksi para petarung. Itulah yang mereka suka.

"Benar kata orang, jangan melihat dari cover. Aku tidak menyangka kau mengalahkanku walau badanmu itu kurus" ujar Yoochun tulus.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Sunbae"

.

.

Eunhyuk bangun dari tidurannya. Ia melihat pada jam yang tertempel di dinding. Pukul 2 pagi. Donghae belum pulang membuat namja manis itu khawatir. Walau suaminya bilang untuk tidur terlebih dahulu tapi Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sedikit pun.

Ia hendak akan membaringkan lagi tubuhnya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Dengan mimik muka ingin marah, Eunhyuk bergegas menuju pintu yang terkunci dan membukanya. Niatan amarah yang akan ia utarakan terendam ketika melihat kondisi suaminya yang penuh dengan memar.

Tidak bicara apapun dan hanya tersenyum. Donghae mengecup bibir dan kening istrinya lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menutup pintu tidak lupa menguncinya kembali.

"Aku ingin makan" ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk melihat punggung suaminya yang masuk ke kamar mandi. Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mulai menghangatkan makanan untuk suaminya.

.

Eunhyuk dengan setia menatap intens suaminya yang tengah asik bergulat dengan makan malam yang sangat terlambat. Donghae yang tahu tatapan tajam istrinya pura-pura tidak tahu dan namja itu lebih menyibukkan dirinya dengan makanan.

Donghae berdiri dan meletakkan piring, gelas kotor yang sudah ia gunakan di tempat pencucian. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu menghampiri istrinya.

"Hyukkie~"

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Donghae tersenyum tipis melihat Eunhyuk yang menutup matanya dengan satu tangan. Mengusap bergantian kedua matanya yang sudah basah dengan punggung tangan. Seperti anak kecil batin Donghae.

Tangisan Eunhyuk semakin keras ketika Donghae memeluknya. Membuat wajah Eunhyuk tenggelam dalam dada pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu keadaanmu akan seperti ini jika pulang dari tempat Shim Changmin tiang listrik itu" ucap Eunhyuk sebal. "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk berkumpul dengan Changmin. Tapi aku tidak suka jika kau kembali bertarung disana. Lihatkan kau jadi seperti ini" cerocos Eunhyuk bersaing dengan isakannya.

Untuk pertama Eunhyuk tidak melarang kesukaan kekasihnya itu dan sempat beberapa kali Eunhyuk di ajak Donghae untuk ikut ke tampat Changmin dan menyaksikan pertarungan Donghae dengan pemuda lainnya.

Sampai Donghae harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena dua tulang rusuk suaminya itu patah. Sejak saat itu Eunhyuk menentang keras Donghae untuk kembali kesana 2 tahun lalu. Dan kini Donghae kembali kesana.

"Sayang dengarkan aku dulu" Donghae menangkup wajah istrinya dan membuat manis itu mendongak melihatnya. Tapi Eunhyuk menghempaskannya. "Aku tidak mau" seru Eunhyuk.

Donghae meraih tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop hasil pertarungannya tadi. "Lihat ini" Donghae mengeluarkan uang dari amplop itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk. "Sekali aku pergi kesana dan berduel. Aku bisa langsung membayar lunas biaya kamar"

"Tapi Hae~"

"Chagi dengar.." Donghae mengusap lelehan air yang membasahi pipi istrinya. Ia tahu kekhawatiran Eunhyuk padanya. "Aku berjanji padamu. Setelah aku bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk perawataan Haru, aku akan berhenti. Ne"

"Hae~"

Donghae menggeleng ketika melihat Eunhyuk akan melayangkan protes. "Ini satu-satunya cara kita. Kau pilih mana? Mengizinkanku atau mengantarmu kepada orang tuamu"

 **Bugh**

"Aww sakit" cicit Donghae ketika Eunhyuk memukul tubuhnya yang pasti penuh memar.

"Kau jahat sekali mengatakan itu padaku" pekik eunhyuk makin menangis parah. "Aku tidak mau. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan itu lagi" eunhyuk kembali menutup kedua matanya dengan satu tangan.

Donghae terkekeh geli melihatnya. "Karena itu, sampai aku berhasil mengumpulkan uang untuk Haru. Aku janji" Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang menutupi mata istrinya lalu mengecup kedua pipi Eunhyuk.

"Ne?" ucap Donghae meyakinkan.

Dengan wajah tertekuk dan cemberut di tambah bibir yang sedikit manyun Eunhyuk mengangukan kepalanya membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Yah yah yahh.. appoooo" erang Donghae ketika eunhyuk dengan tiba-tiba menjewer kuping.

"Akh akh Hyukkie sayang" Donghae menggengam tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang menjewer telinganya sambil mengikuti namja manisnya itu berdiri dan menggiringnya ke kasur lipat.

"Tidur" titah namja manis itu. Donghae menganguk lalu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya tidak mau membuat istrinya lebih sadis lagi terhadapnya. Aigoo padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Eunhyuk masih menangis sampai terisak dan sekarang sudah berubah menjadi garang.

Eunhyuk menuangkan air hangat kedalam baskom kecil lalu mengambil handuk dan duduk di samping suaminya. "Buka bajumu" ujar Eunhyuk marah.

Dan Donghae langsung membuka kaos bajunya. Terlihat gurat-gurat marah dan sedih bersamaan di wajah manis istrinya ketika melihat luka lebam di daerah perut pinggang dan punggung Donghae.

"Ochhh.. jangan ditekan" pekik Donghae ketika Eunhyuk mengompres lebamnya dengan sedikit (?) tekanan.

"Jangan protes" desis Eunhyuk.

Dan tengah malam menjelang pagi itu, benderang suara kesakitan Donghae atas perawatan yang di berikan oleh istri tercinta.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Hal-lloh... chapter 6 is up..**

 **Huwaa,, lama yah baru update, mianhae, abis liburan dirumah nenek, jaringan ngajak ribut disana, mianhae jeongmal mianhae, dan untuk ripiwnya terima kasih banyak ne ^^ jangan bosen untuk ngasih saran GamsaHAE ^^**

 **SEE NEXT CHAPTER ANNYEONG SARANGHAE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Figure It Out (REMAKE)**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Other...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, BL, Typo(s), little bit TeenRomance**

 **Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF remake dari FF KyuMin yang ngga tau kenapa pen banget jadiin FF HaeHyuk, aku dah minta izin ama kak poeri supaya bisa di remake FFnya, pengen liat respon pertama apa banyak yang suka atau ngga, yah law banyak yang suka bakalan cepet dilanjutnya, law ngga, bakalan di next tapi yah, lumayan lama, hanya nama dan gender yang saya ganti dan kata-kata yang mungkin saya tambahkan, jika alur cerita dan lainnya tidak ada yang saya ubah. gamsaHAE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk is Real**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Riuh tepuk tangan dan sorak yang saling bersahutan menggelora. Meneriaki juara baru untuk malam itu.

LEE DONGHAE

LEE DONGHAE

LEE DONGHAE

Satu pemuda yang berada di tengah kerumunan itu tersenyum penuh arti menatap Donghae yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya pada namja yang berhasil ia kalahkan Park Yoochun.

"Kau beruntung datang kemari malam ini" kata teman pemuda itu.

"Kau benar" pemuda tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae. "Aku tidak sabar untuk kembali berhadapan dengannya" ujarnya dengan seringai yang terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

Tersenyum haru dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Perlahan Eunhyuk mengangkat tubuh kecil Haru lalu menggendongnya. Akhirnya, keinginan untuk mendekap putranya tercapai. Ia berucap syukur pada Tuhan.

"Hae~" Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap suaminya, menyampaikan betapa ia sangat bahagia karena Haru sudah bisa keluar dari kotak kaca itu. Donghae tersenyum. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya ketika suaminya mengecup keningnya lama.

::

::

::

Eunhyuk mencium kening putranya lama. Hari sudah siang, dan dengan terpaksa ia harus kembali berpisah dengan Haru. Karena masalah biaya yang belum terlunasi, Haru belum bisa di bawa pulang. Putra Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sekarang sudah di pindahkan ke ruang bayi.

"Sabar ya sayang. Umma dan Appa akan segera membawamu pulang" bisik Eunhyuk sembari mengusap pipi putranya.

Seperti yang Eunhyuk lakukan, Donghae pun mencium kening putranya pindah ke kedua pipi mulus dan berakhir kebibir mungil Haru. "Appa dan Umma pulang dulu ne. Saranghae" ucap Donghae. Dengan berat hari mereka meninggalkan ruang bayi.

"Mohon bantuannya. Saya titip Haru" ujar Eunhyuk pada seorang suster yang berjaga. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan suster itu pun sama.

"Kau akan langsung pergi ke tempat Changmin?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika mereka sudah sampai di halte dekat rumah sakit.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk. Menggesek-gesekan hidung mancungnya dengan milik sang istri. "Aku akan menelpon Sungmin dan Ryeowook untuk menemanimu dirumah" ujarnya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Biar aku saja". Namja manis itu mengecup pipi suaminya ketika sebuah bus berhenti. "Hati-hati" ujarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam bus.

.

.

.

 **Bugh**

 **Bugh**

 **Bugh**

Donghae dengan focus terus memukul _Punching bag_ sekedar pemanasan untuk pertandingan nanti malam. Ia terkikik melihat ketiga sahabat idiotnya yang sedang bermain-main, kadang mereka akan kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil saja. Jika pikir anak kecil. Bukan kah mereka anak kemarin sore yang baru akan menginjak umur 19 tahun. Dan untuk dirinya- Donghae, ia malah sudah mempunyai seorang putra di usianya yang belum menginjak 20. Namja berkulit caramel itu tersenyum bangga dengan pemikirannya.

"Aiyyy. Benar kata orang jika orang gila itu selalu tersenyum sendiri" ucap Changmin sambil mendudukan dirinya di atas ring diikuti Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Haru?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyender-nyenderkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas ring yang mengendur elastis.

"Haru sudah keluar dari inkubator. Ah! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membawanya pulang" seru Donghae dengan wajah berbinar tanpa menghentikan pukulannya pada _Puncing Bags_.

"Sudah ku tawari bantuanku kau malah menolak. Dengan begitu kau lebih cepat untuk membawa putramu pulang tanpa harus babak belur mengikuti duel. Ck, aku jadi merasa kau tidak mengaggapku sebagai sahabat. Bantuan dari Yesung Hyung dan Kyuhyun kau terima tapi bantuan dariku tidak" cerocos Changmin.

"Bukan begitu, aish sulit menjelaskannya pada orang bodoh seperti dirimu" kata Donghae tidak berperasaan. Setelah tahu keadaan Donghae, Changmin langsung mengeluarkan uanganya dan memberikan padanya. Asal tahu saja, uang yang Changmin berikan sangatlah banyak bisa langsung melunasi semua biaya-biaya semua pengobatan Haru maupun Eunhyuk.

Donghae tidak mau, ia menolak tapi Changmin kekeuh. Dan pada akhirnya Donghae hanya mencomot uang Changmin beberapa ribu won agar sahabatnya itu diam, tapi Changmin malah memberikannya beberapa puluh won untuknya.

"Kita memang pemuda mesum tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan lebih dulu menikah di antara kita. Aku pikir orang bodoh itu yang akan menikah lebih dulu" Changmin menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

"Sorry Tuan. Aku tidak mesum seperti kalian bertiga" sanggah Yesung tidak terima. Hey! Ia hanya pegang tangan, rangkul, pelukan, cium pipi, cium kening sudah.

"Belum" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Sekali kau memberanikan diri mencium Ryeowook. Aku jamin, tak lama setelah itu kau akan berubah menjadi mesum" timpal Donghae.

"Ingat. Cium bibir bukan cium pipi atau kening" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Sialan" Yesung melempar sebotol air mineral pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Donghae dan Changmin tertawa.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Lee Donghae" ujar seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka. Donghae menatap wajah pemuda itu yang tersenyum miring padanya dengan datar.

"Lama tidak jumpa Siwon-shi" Donghae balas menyeringan pada pemuda itu.

.

.

"Hyung ada surat" Ryeowook memperlihatkan sebuah amplop putih yang baru saja diantar oleh petugas pos. Namja kecil itu menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang tengah tiduran dengan kaki yang sama-sama di masukkan kebawah meja.

Eunhyuk bangun menerima amplop itu lalu membukanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dan sebuah foto.

"Manis sekali" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku lihat" Eunhyuk menyerahkan foto itu pada Sungmin. "Jeno" kata Ryeowook.

"Bacakan" titah Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

 _Annyeong ^^_

 _Apa kabar Hyung manis? Aku harap Hyung semua baik-baik saja disana. Bagaimana keadaan adik Haru? Semoga dia juga makin sehat. Jeno pun baik-baik saja disini._

 _Bagaimana menurut Hyung dengan foto itu. Heheh~ Jeno sengaja mencetaknya 2 buah. Untuk Hyung cantik dan Hyung jelek satu lalu untuk Jeno satu._

 _Jeno merindukan Hyung cantik. Apa Hyung merindukan Jeno juga? Hyung jangan bilang ya. Kadang Jeno merindukan ocehan si cerewet yang selalu menceramahi Jeno._

 _Hyung aku sudah mendapatkan Umma dan Appa sekarang. Mereka sangat menyayangi Jeno. Jeno senang sekali. Umma Jeno bilang rumah Hyung tidak jauh dari rumah Jeno sekarang. Nanti Jeno akan minta Appa untuk mengantarkan kesana. Jeno boleh mainkan?_

 _PS: Jeno menunggu balasan surat dari Hyung. Sampaikan salam Jeno untuk Hyung jelek dan Haru. Saranghae ^^_

"Nado saranghae" jawab Eunhyuk walau tahu Jeno tidak mendengarnya. "Sudah punya Appa dan Umma ya. Syukurlah aku ikut senang" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Jeno tahu alamat rumah mu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya. Ketika menunggu Ny Kim, Jeno minta alamat rumahku. Ah! Aku senang mendengar dia punya keluarga yang baru" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Jeno anak yang lucu. Semoga dengan keluarga barunya. Dia akan selalu bahagia" timpal Ryeowook.

.

.

"Aku baru melihatmu lagi kemarin" Siwon memulai pembicaraan.

Donghae mengendikan bahunya. Ia menatap rivalnya, terakhir kalinya ia bertarung dengan Siwon sehari sebelum ia di bawa kerumah sakit karena tulang rusuknya patah. Siapa yang jadi pemanang? Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya.

"Kau terlihat.. berbeda" Siwon melihat tampilan Donghae yang memang jauh dari kata wah ketika masih sekolah dulu. Anak buah suruhannya memberikannya info mengenai Donghae. "Aku dengar kau sudah menikah" sambungnya.

"Dan aku sudah mempunyai seorang putra" jawab Donghae. Siwon hanya manggut-manggut. "Aku rasa sudah cukup basa-basinya" ujar Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum tipis, ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae. Menepuk bahu rivalnya itu. "Besok kita akan bertarung. Dan berusahalah untuk tidak kalah malam ini" ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi.

Melihat Siwon yang sudah pergi. Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Yesung menghampiri Donghae. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Dia menyemangatiku untuk duel malam ini" kata Donghae.

"Bukan hanya itu kan?" tanya Yesung. Donghae menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa katanya?" Changmin duduk di samping Donghae.

"Mengajakku untuk berduel besok malam"

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

Dengan tubuh yang sudah segar, Donghae duduk di meja. Eunhyuk langsung menyiapkan sarapan pagi menjelang siang untuk suaminya.

"Menulis surat untuk siapa?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat istrinya focus menulis. Ia mengambil selembar foto kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Lucu bukan?" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis. "Jeno yang mengirimnya. Ini suratnya. Tulisannya sudah rapi walau umurnya masih 6 tahun" Eunhyuk menyodorkan sepucuk surat dari Jeno pada Donghae.

Namja berkulit caramel itu menyuapkan nasi sebelum membaca surat itu. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati kata 'cerewet' dan 'jelek' dari surat yang di tulis Jeno.

"Jeno sudah punya Appa dan Umma?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk. Namja itu menganguk. "Joha. Dia pasti senang sekali" sambungnya.

"Hae~"

"Hm.."

"Eumm.. tidak jadi" ucap Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya melihat gelagat istrinya yang cemas seketika. Namja itu menyelesaikan surat yang ia tulis, memasukkannya keamplop.

"Selesaikan makanmu. Aku ingin segera bertemu Haru" rengek Eunhyuk.

.

"Ada apa hm?" Donghae merapikan helaian rambut Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Sedari pagi istrinya itu menampakkan raut cemas. Ia pikir jika mereka sudah menjenguk Haru, Eunhyuk akan kembali seperti biasa. Tapi namja pemilik senyum gusi menawan itu malah tambah takut dan khawatir.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Kau jangan pergi hari ini ya" Eunhyuk mencoba membujuk suaminya. Sungguh hatinya tidak tenang. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan menuju rumah menggunakan bis.

"Kita perlu uang sedikit lagi untuk membawa Haru pulang" Donghae merangkul bahu istrinya. "Instingku mengatakan hari ini aku akan mendapatkan uang lebih banyak"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae penuh harap. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya, mencium kilat bibir istrinya tidak peduli di mana mereka berada sekarang. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" ujar Donghae menenangkan.

.

.

LEE DONGHAE

LEE DONGHAE

Seruan-seruan mengumandangkan nama pemuda yang menjadi juara bertahan. Mereka tidak sabar melihat aksi pemuda itu. Donghae memiliki pukulan yang tepat dan cepat. Itu sebabnya pemuda itu masih menjadi juara bertahan.

Disisi kanan Donghae sudah berdiri siap dan disisi kirinya seorang pemuda sebayanya juga sudah bersiap. Wasit menghampiri kedua pemuda itu, memberikan beberapa peraturan. Dan hitungan ketika pertandingan di mulai.

Siwon memulai pukulan yang bisa Donghae hindari. Keduanya bertarung sangat sengit tak ada yang menyerah. Beberapa luka lebam dan darah menghiasi wajah kedua pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dan menyerah darimu" seru Siwon di tengah pertarungan.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa" tantan Donghae.

Seakan tersulut emosi. Siwon melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Donghae. Pemuda bermata teduh itu mengepakkan sayapnya menatap Siwon kasihan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang peringai rivalnya yang mudah emosi adalah kelemahan terbesar Siwon. Siapapun akan kehilangan focus jika sudah emosi dan itu memudahkan Donghae untuk menumbangkan pemuda di hadapannya.

Sangat di sayangkan, jika Siwon bisa lebih mengendalikan emosinya mungkin pertarungan ini akan lebih mengasyikan. Dengan beberpa pukulan Donghae layangkan pada Siwon dan tepat sasaran. Perut, pinggang, pinggul yang Donghae berikan.

Dua pukulan terakhir di tulang kering dan rahang, Donghae membuat Siwon tersungkur dan tidak bisa berdiri.

Seruan menyeruakkan namanya kembali terdengar. Ia berbalik melihat pada kumpulan orang di hadapannya. Siwon menatap bengis punggung Donghae.

Ia sungguh tidak terima. Selama ini ia memperbanyak latihan fisiknya hanya untuk melawan namja itu. Dan sekarang ia harus menerima kekalahannya lagi. Tidak bisa di percaya. Wasit menggengam tangan Donghae dan mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi menandakan pemuda tampan itu adalah sang pemenang.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Siwon berdiri. Dengan tertatih ia meraih lengan Donghae membuat berhadapannya dengannya dan..

 **Bugh...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nyut**

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya ketika hatinya serasa di injak entah mengapa. Ia memanjatkan doa terus menerus sedari tadi dan perasaannya kian gelisah. Eunhyuk meraih ponselnya dan menekan dial speed yang langsung terhubung pada Donghae.

Untuk sekian kalinya Eunhyuk menelan pahit karena tak ada jawaban dari suaminya. Rasa sesak di dadanya membuat air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya begitu saja.

"Hae~" lirih Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

 **Splash**

 **Brugh**

Semua teriakan terhenti ketika melihat bagaimana Donghae sang juara bertahan ambruk dan sempat memuntahkan darah setalah mendapat pukulan telak di dada.

Kajadian itu terjadi sangat cepat hingga beberapa detik tak ada yang membuat gerakan dan suara sedikitpun melihat tubuh tegap Donghae tengkurap tak sadarkan diri.

 **Bugh**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK" maki Changmin yang langsung membogem wajah Siwon yang diam mematung. Sungguh Siwon sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"MEDIS, KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA" sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang berteriak.

Suasana berubah menjadi tegang melihat bagaimana tubuh Donghae yang sedang di periksa oleh para medis.

"Siapkan _Defibrillator Ekternal Otomatis (AED)_ " ujar ketua para medis itu pada assistennya.

"Apa yang terjadi. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Teman kalian mengalami _Commutio Cordis._ Dia terkena pukulan tepat di dada hingga menyebabkan jantungnya berhenti beberapa detik dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulut" jelas orang itu.

Medis merobek baju Donghae bagian depan hingga namja itu bertelanjang dada. Assisten mengelap keringat pada daerah dada Donghae. Ketua medis mengeluarkan dua paddle dan menyuruh assistennya mengoleskan krim. Ia menempelkan paddle itu pada dada Donghae. Setelah terdengar suara beep dalam monitor. Ketua menis itu menekan tompol yang berada di paddle membuat tubuh donghae terlonjak. Ia mengulang beberapa kali sampai ritme jantung Donghae kembali normal.

Para medis bernafas lega. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang di jawab anggukan oleh ketua medis.

"Sedikit saja terlambat. Teman kalian akan terbujur kaku. Kita harus memindahkannya" ketua medis itu menatap Changmin sebagai pemilik tempat. Pemuda itu menganggukan badannya.

Para assisten medis segera membawa tandu dan mengangkat Donghae keluar dari arena ring tersebut. Changmin menatap bengis Siwon.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan hal ini" desisnya.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

 _Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif ata-_

 **Plip**

Eunhyuk mendesah untuk sekian kalinya. Sudah beribu-ribu kali namja itu mencoba menghubungi nomer Donghae, Yesung dan Kyuhyun dan jawaban yang di terima dari ketiga namja itu sama.

Ia melihat pada jam. Sudah jam 9 pagi dan suaminya belum menghubunginya. Eunhyuk menunggu Donghae semalaman dan tak kunjung melihat namja itu. Terlihat lingkaran hitam di matanya yang sedikit bengkak.

"Kau dimana Hae" Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Kemudian terdengar isakan sesak dari namja manis itu.

Eunhyuk menghubungi Sungmin dan Ryeowook menanyakan apakah Kyuhyun dan Yesung menghubungi mereka. Jawaban tidak memuaskan yang Eunhyuk dapatkan lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus" Eunhyuk mengelap pipinya yang basah. Mengambil tas selempangannya kemudian keluar rumah.

.

"Kyu bilang, dia menginap di rumah Yesung tadi malam" kata Ny Cho.

"Ah keurae. Kalau begitu aku permisi Ahjumma" Eunhyuk pamit, membungkukkan badannya sopan lalu melangkah pergi.

Ia sudah dari rumah Yesung, Ny Kim bilang jika putranya menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Dan Ny Cho bilang putranya yang menginap di rumah Yesung. Hah! Benar-benar bodoh memberi alasan yang berbeda.

"Tidak ada" Eunhyuk bergumam. "Tujuan terakhirku adalah kau Shim Changmin" ucap Eunhyuk.

.

Eunhyuk memastikan lagi tempat di hadapannya ini bila saja ia salah karena terakhir kali ia kesini tempat ini tidak sebesar sekarang. Bertanya pada orang cukup membenarkan jika ia tidak salah.

Dengan kikuk ia masuk ke dalam Mirotic Cafe. Ia tersenyum lega ketika ia melihat sebuah lift yang tidak berubah tempatnya sama sekali.

"Maaf Tuan bisa perlihatkan kartu anggotanya"

.

.

Donghae mengerejapkan matanya beberapa kali karena pandanganya menggabur dan pusing menyerang kepalnya. Dada terasa sakit dan ia sedikit kesusahan bernafas. Ia melihat tangan kirinya terpasang selang infus.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Changmin.

Donghae menolehkan kesamping melihat pada seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Donghae hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir" Donghae menengok dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tidur di king size di sampingnya milik Changmin. Ruang namja pemilik Mirotic Cafe itu di lengkapi dengan satu kamar jika ia merasa lelah.

"Kau tahu tidurku tidak nyenyak karena ponsel kita bertiga terus berdering dengan penelpon yang sama" adu Yesung sambil mendudukan dirinya di kasur.

Donghae melihat pada jendela yang masih tertutup tirai walau begitu ia bisa melihat bias-bias cahaya yang berebut untuk keluar. Sudah pagi rupanya.

"Eunhyuk" Donghae terlonjak, istrinya pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanya. "Akh!" Donghae mencengkaram dadanya ketika ia merasa sakit dan berat karena tiba-tiba bangun.

"Tenanglah Hyung" Kyuhyun menggengam bahu Donghae dan membawa sahabatnya itu untuk bersandar di kelapa ranjang terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Donghae. Yang ia ingat Siwon memukulnya lalu, gelap.

"Kau mengalami _Cum-cum~_ ah molla. Pokoknya jantungmu sempat berhenti ketika Siwon itu memukul dadamu" jelas Yesung mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Donghae.

"Ah! Aku beruntung masih bisa hidup setalah mengalami itu" ucap Donghae santai, yang ia tahu, banyak orang yang tidak selamat karena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Yah! Kau beruntung. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada istrimu jika menemukan suaminya yang terbujuk kaku" cibir Kyuhyun.

 **Pluk**

"Aww" ringis Donghae ketika Changmin melempar amplop yang isinya tebal sekali dan mengenai punggung tangannya yang di tancab jarum infus. "Gila" umpat Donghae pada sahabatnya itu yang cengengesan.

Donghae mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Ia menatap Changmin tidak percaya. "Kau tidak salah?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hm. Ada seorang yang mengatakan jika duel kemarin adalah dua orang rival yang sudah bersaing lama. Jadilah mereka lebih antusias dan bertaruh gila-gilaan" Changmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk" ucap Changmin.

Pintu terbuka, seorang pemuda membungkuk hormat. "Maaf Tuan, ada keributan di lantai bawah. Seorang namja kecil merengek untuk memperbolehkannya masuk dan dia memukuli penjaga lift" ujarnya.

"Mworago?" Changmin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Namja kecil?" cicit Kyuhyun yang langsung beradu pandangan dengan Donghae dan Yesung.

"Istriku" lirih Donghae.

.

Donghae tersenyum kaku pada seorang wanita yang di anggap namja kecil yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Ketiga pemuda di belakang namja itu tidak bersuara karena melihat aura kemarahan dari namja itu yang menguak. Ketiga pemuda itu merasa tak tega melihat keadaan pemuda yang bertugas menjaga pintu lift yang wajahnya babak beluk karena namja itu.

Jantung namja itu berpacu cepat ketika namja kecil itu berjalan mendekatinya, berdiri di si sampingnya. Mendengar suara isakan pelan. Donghae mendongak, ia tersenyum melihat wajah cantik namja itu basah karena air mata.

Donghae mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang tertancap jarum infus, memegang tangan namja manisnya itu dan membimbingnya untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Mianhae membuatmu khawatir" ujar Donghae pelan.

Namja manis itu merongrong bantal yang berada di samping Kyuhyun lalu memukul namja itu. Ia kesal karena namja yang berstatus suaminya itu sukses membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat Donghae meringis kesakitan karena pukulan istrinya perlahan mendekat. Mencoba melerai. "Eunhyuk Hyung kau tidak lihat Donghae Hyung kesaki-" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika Eunhyuk menatapnya tajam.

 **Bugh**

Kyuhyun dan Yesung memejamkan matanya ketika sebuah bantal mengenai wajah mereka berdua.

"Lanjutkan saja" kata Changmin takut-takut.

Eunhyuk termenung ketika melihat Donghae yang meringis sambil memegang dadanya. Namja itu dengan lemas duduk di hadapan Donghae sambil menutup matanya dengan satu tangan.

Donghae memegang tangan yang mengalangi mata indah istrinya dan membawa Eunhyuk ke pelukan hangatnya. "Mianhae" lirih Donghae.

Eunhyuk memeluk donghae erat menyerukan wajahnya pada leher suaminya dan terisak disana. Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Changmin tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi pasangan suami istri itu dan sedikit iri.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku cemas, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu. Dan nyatanya betul bukan?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menangis.

Donghae melepas pelukannya. Mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik istrinya. Mengecup kening Eunhyuk lalu beraih mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Kita jemput Haru?" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum.

.

Donghae berjalan dengan di papah oleh Eunhyuk. Namja berkulit caramel itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika seorang pemuda seusianya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Donghae-ah" ujarnya.

"Hm" jawab Donghae singkat.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" pintanya penuh harap.

"Tentu"

Tiga namja tampan dan satu namja manis menatap lurus dua pemuda yang berada 7 meja dari mereka sembari menopang dagu masing-masing.

"Aku baru melihatnya. Siapa dia?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dia Siwon. Rival Donghae, dia juga orang yang membuat Donghae ambruk tadi malam" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jinja?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya. "Tapi kenapa Hae yang mendapat hadiahnya?"

"Karena memang suamimu yang menang. Siwon memukul dada Donghae, hampir saja membuat suamimu itu terbujur kaku" Changmin membekap mulutnya karena kelepasan aish dasar mulutnya tidak bisa di control. Ia melirik Eunhyuk yang benar saja menatapnya tajam.

"Mwoya?!" desis Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kita bersyukur, Donghae tidak apa-apa sekarang bukan" Yesung mencoba mencairkan suasana. Changmin mengelus dadanya lega ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang tenang. Ia memberi jempol pada Yesung.

"Mianhae. Aku hampir membuatmu.." cicit Chansung.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Donghae.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Donghae-ah"

"Dan aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa ck" Donghae tersenyum tipis pada Siwon. "Asal dengan satu syarat" lanjut Donghae.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mengantarku ke rumah sakit" ucap Donghae.

"No problem" ujar Siwon.

"Sudah di putuskan. Kajja" Donghae berdiri dan hendak melangkah.

"Hyung" panggil Siwon. Donghae menoleh. "Terima kasih" sambungnya.

.

.

Eunhyuk menangis bahagia, ia berterima kasih pada Dokter dan suster yang telah menjaga Haru selama Donghae dan dirinya tidak berada di rumah sakit. Mereka juga tidak lupa berterima kasih pada pihak administrasi karena sudah memberi keringanan hari untuk melunasi semua biaya.

Sepanjang koridor banyak orang yang melihat pada mereka yang sangat berisik. Apalagi Changmin yang selalu merengek ingin menggendong Haru yang langsung di beri penolakan oleh Donghae.

"Tampannya" seru Changmin sambil mengelus wajah Haru. Ia baru pertama kalinya melihat Eunhyuk dan Haru hari ini.

"Tentu saja, lihat ayahnya saja tampan begini" Donghae tersenyum bangga. Membuat KyuMin dan YeWook menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayo kita berfoto" pekik Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengatur posisi. Eunhyuk mengendong Haru, sedikit mengangkat tubuh putranya hingga bisa terlihat sedangkan Donghae merangkul bahunya duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Ryeowook dan Sungmin duduk di pinggir bangku taman lalu Kyuhyun, Yesung berdiri di belakang kekasih mereka dengan Changmin yang berdiri di tengah.

Donghae mengajak Siwon untuk berfoto. Tapi ia menolak dan lebih memilih menjadi seorang fotografer saja.

"Siap ya. Aku hitung sampai tiga" kata Siwon.

Hana

Dul

Set

"KIMCHI" seru mereka serempak sambil tersenyum lebar.

 **Jepret**

Dan hasilnya memuaskan. Senyum lebar khas anak remaja, ceria dan bahagia tanpa beban yang membelenggu. Walau pada kenyataannya sangatlah berbeda.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengecup pipi Haru sebelum membaringkan putranya di Box Bayi yang sekarang terpakai. Menyelimuti putranya.

"Ah! Dia kelelahan rupanya" seru Changmin melihat Donghae yang sudah berbaring di kasur lipat dengan tenang. eunhyuk tersenyum kecil lalu kembali bergabung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hm. Tidak menyangka dia bisa sakit juga" kata Siwon.

"Itu karena pukulanmu juga" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tertunduk menyesal.

"Yang terpenting dia sudah tidak apa-apa" Yesung tersenyum sambil merangkul Siwon.

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah 4 namja same dihadapan mereka.

"Sudah malam. Kau juga butuh istirahat hyung" ujar Ryeowook.

Bergantian mereka berpamitan pada Eunhyuk. Namja itu lalu merapikan meja kecil yang penuh dengan piring-piring kotor. Setelah selesai, ia mengunci pintu lalu duduk di samping suaminya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia mendongak melihat pada Haru yang berada di box bayi lalu melihat pada wajah lelap suaminya. Membelai pelan wajah penuh memar itu. "Jongmal gomawo Hae-ah. Saranghae" Eunhyuk menunduk mengecup bibir suaminya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Donghae.

Ia bersyukur pada Tuhan. Akhirnya Haru sudah pulang dan bisa berkumpul dengannya dan Donghae. Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae lalu memejamkan matanya.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari melihat senyum manis istrinya. Beberapa kali pasangan muda itu akan berhenti ketika para tetangga menyetop paksa Donghae dan Eunhyuk dan berebut melihat bagaimana rupa putra mereka.

Uang hasil duel dengan Siwon hanya terpakai setengah untuk pembayaran perawatan Haru. Masih banyak bukan? Donghae menyerahkan beberapa lembar pada Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk menyicil uang yang telah mereka pinjamkan padanya. Ia malah mendapat pukulan dari ketiga sahabatnya itu.

'Kami sahabatmu bukan renternir' teriak Changmin yang merasa tersinggung mewakili dua sahabatnya. Sungguh mereka membantu tanpa pamrih dan tidak berharap Donghae mengembalikan apa yang telah mereka berikan.

Lalu uangnya bagaimana?

Eunhyuk berencana membuat beberapa kue untuk para tetangga sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas bantuan untuknya dan Donghae. Ia berencana uang sisanya untuk membayar pinjaman pada Shindong dan atasan Donghae.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan pinjaman pada atasanku dan Shindong Hyung. Arasso"

Itulah yang Donghae katakan ketika eunhyuk mengatakan rencanannya. Namja itu menolak, ia sudah punya rencana sendiri yaitu membeli satu lemari kecil dan sebuah televisi. Untuk menemani istrinya karena Eunhyuk memutuskan berhenti menjadi pengajar musik, ia tidak bisa untuk meninggalkan Haru.

Donghae mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Eunhyuk. Siapapun yang melihat pasti iri, kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari paras mereka berdua. Eunhyuk membantu Donghae untuk menggendong Haru karena ia akan mencari beberapa bahan untuk membuat kue.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Donghae yang menggendong Haru sambil duduk. Suaminya itu berceloteh ria seakan Haru mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Aigoo.. jagoan appa kepanasan eoh?" Donghae membuka topi rajutan yang Haru pakai. Pemuda itu dengan lembut mengusap kening dan kepala putranya yang berkeringat. Donghae mencium bibir Haru ketika bayinya itu tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae ketika Eunhyuk berdiri di hadapannya.

Eunhyuk menganguk. "Cha.. baby dengan Umma lagi" Eunhyuk membenarkan letak _Baby Sling_ sebelum mengambil alih Haru. Donghae membayar belanjaan istrinya, membawa sekantong plastik besar yang berisi bahan kue.

"HYUNG!"

Mereka menoleh karena mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Dan benar saja, seorang anak kecil berlari ke arah mereka di ikuti sepasang suami istri di belakangnya.

"Jeno!" seru Eunhyuk.

Jeno tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kabar Hyung semua?" tanyanya.

"Kami baik" Donghae mengacak rambut Jeno.

"AH! Haru sudah sehat rupanya. Aku mau lihat" pekik Jenol. Donghae tersenyum lalu menggendong tubuh Jeno. "Tampannya, seperti Jeno, iyakan hyung" ujar Jeno semangat.

"Eoh, kalian berdua memang tampan"

"Haru tampan, Hyung tampan, Jeno tidak" goda Donghae.

"Lebih tampan Jeno dari pada Hyung" balas Jeno. Dua lelaki beda usia itu terus saja adu mulut membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum geli. Jeno melihat pada dua orang di hadapanya. Jeno bergerak minta di turunkan.

"Hyung, perkenalkan. Ini Umma dan Appa Jeno" Jeno menggengam tangan Appa Ummanya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum membalas uluran tangan dua orang itu. "Jeno bercerita banyak tentang kalian. Perkenalkan namaku Giljun dan ini istriku Sohyun"

.

.

"Anak Appa sudah halum eumm" Donghae mencium pipi Haru gemas. Suara telivisi yang menyala terkalahkan oleh kicauan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan membuat makan malam. Suaminya itu tambah banyak bicara dari sebelumnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbicang dulu dengan Giljun dan Sohyun. Lalu menyempatkan berfoto bersama Jeno seperti keinginan anak itu. Rumah Jeno pun memang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka pamit ketika seorang kurir yang mengantarkan lemari dan televisi sudah berada di depan rumah.

"Eoh! Haru halum, tapi Appa bau" goda Eunhyuk sambil memencet hidung bangirnya.

"Appa bau juga, Umma masih mau" balas Donghae memeletkan lidahnya pada Eunhyuk yang menatapnya. Satu kecupan di bibir Donghae didaratkan pada Haru sebelum melesat kekamar mandi.

.

.

Eunhyuk duduk bersandar pada dinding di atas kasur lipat, sembari menggendong Haru yang sedang minum ASI dari dot bayi miliknya. Sedangkan suaminya sedang menonton acara tv menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal.

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangan yang bebas untuk mengusap pucuk kepala suaminya. Ia kembali tersenyum. Sungguh tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada ini. Suami yang begitu tulus mencintai putra dan dirinya, Haru yang sudah sehat dan dapat berkumpul bersama.

Tanpa melepas tatapan dari layar tv, Donghae menggengam tangan Eunhyuk. Mencium telapak tangan istrinya lalu menangkupkan di pipinya tanpa melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk.

Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Walau begitu mereka bisa merasakan kebahagian masing-masing. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka dalam diam.

"Hae~" Sungmin mengusap pipi suaminya yang mengantuk.

"Hm"

"Bangun dulu, aku akan menidurkan Haru" ucap Eunhyuk.

Tanpa membuka matanya, Donghae memindahkan kepalanya dari paha Eunhyuk ke bantal yang asli. Eunhyuk bangun dan dengan perlahan menidurkan Haru.

Ia membawa segelas air dan mengeluarkan obat Donghae. "Hae~ kau belum minum obat" Eunhyuk menggoyangkan bahu suaminya.

"Hae~" rengek Eunhyuk.

Dengan malas, Donghae bangun menatap Eunhyuk dengan cemberut. Langsung saja ia meminum semua obatnya. Donghae merampas salep untuk luka luar dari genggaman Eunhyuk lalu menyimpannya. Menarik tubuh istrinya untuk tidur. Antisipasi Eunhyuk berontak, Donghae langsung memerangkap Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya.

"Hae~ ck!. Kalau tidak di pakai, luka mu kapan sembuhnya" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Sekarang waktunya tidur" Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku bahagia sekali" gumamnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Nado. Hae"

"Hm"

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Aku ngantuk sekali"

Eunhyuk berdecak sebal. "Kalau begitu cium aku" Donghae membuka matanya.

 **Cup**

"Sudah. Tutup matamu"

Namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu kecupan. Aku bilang cium"

"Jangan menggodaku Hyuk.."

"Wae? Aku menggoda suamiku sendiri" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kau benar. Tapi apa kau lupa jika suamimu ini adalah laki-laki bergairah besar"

"Eoh. Sangat tahu. Di goda sedikit sudah berdiri tegak"

"Maka dari itu. Menggoda suami tampanmu ini jika kau sudah bersih"

Dongae masih ingat, terakhir kali Eunhyuk menggodanya, istrinya memang bertanggung jawab menenangkan sang 'adik' tapi jika hanya blow job tanpa merasakan ketatnya lubang istrinya. Bagaikan sayur tanpa garam. Sebentar, aku tidak suka sayur batin Donghae.

"Aku sudah tidak berdarah lagi Hae" bisik Eunhyuk.

"Jinja?" tanya Donghae antusias. Eunhyuk menganguk. Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya, mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sebentar lalu kembali memeluk istrinya itu.

"Nanti saja. Saat ini aku hanya ingin memelukmu" ujar Donghae sembari memejamkan matanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia bersyukur menjadi namja yang sangat bahagia karena mendapatkan suami yang sangat mencintainya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya menyusul Donghae kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halooo…. Chapter 7 is up…**

 **Woah~ entah sekian lama ngga update ni FF, sibuk ujian sih, mian '/\' nah, setelah ini bakalan update ampe END, di tunggu yah,, aduh bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, pokoknya maaf law baru update sekarang,, mian,,**


	8. Chapter 8

**Figure It Out (REMAKE)**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Other...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, BL, Typo(s), little bit TeenRomance**

 **Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF remake dari FF KyuMin yang ngga tau kenapa pen banget jadiin FF HaeHyuk, aku dah minta izin ama kak poeri supaya bisa di remake FFnya, pengen liat respon pertama apa banyak yang suka atau ngga, yah law banyak yang suka bakalan cepet dilanjutnya, law ngga, bakalan di next tapi yah, lumayan lama, hanya nama dan gender yang saya ganti dan kata-kata yang mungkin saya tambahkan, jika alur cerita dan lainnya tidak ada yang saya ubah. gamsaHAE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk is Real**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

"Ppa.. ppa..ppa.."

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

"Ppa.. ppa..ppa.."

 **Greep**

"Ppa..ppa.. haaa..haaa.." tawa bayi berumur 10 bulan itu lepas begitu saja ketika sang ayah membenamkan wajahnya pada perut bayi mungil itu.

"Baby nakal mengggangu Appa sedang tidur eoh" Donghae menyentil hidung bangir putranya lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada perut Haru mengelitik dengan menggesekkan hidung yang tak kalah bangirnya dari sang putra, membuat bayi mungil itu tertawa.

Haru memegang sebuah sendok makan entah dapat dari mana lalu menepuk-nepukkannya pada wajah tampan Appanya yang masih tertidur. Donghae bohong ketika ia mengatakan jika Haru menggangunya, namja yang genap 19 tahun 5 bulan lalu itu malah senang karena putranya berkembang sangat pesat.

Haru sudah bisa duduk malah kerap kali baby mungil itu belajar berdiri dengan bertumpu pada meja, dinding atau apa saja yang ia jangkau. Gigi bayi itu pun sudah tumbuh 4 buah. Atas 2 bawah 2.

Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Jam menunjukan pukul 6.02 pagi, ia tidak melihat sosok istrinya. Donghae menggendong Haru.

"Hyukkie chagi... neo odiga?" teriak Donghae. Namja itu membuka pintu kamar mandi namun nihil.

"Kemana Umma, baby?" tanya Donghae pada putranya.

"Mma..mma..mma.." Donghae mengecup pipi Haru gemas mendengar putranya yang sedang belajar bicara.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Donghae yang sedang membimbing Haru untuk berjalan dengan memegang kedua tangan mungil putranya di depan rumah. Ia juga bisa melihat beberapa tetangga berhenti hanya untuk sekedar mencium pipi putranya.

"Aigoo... Haru-yaa selamat pagi, sedang belajar jalan ya..ck tampannya" puji Kim Ahjumma yang kebetulan lewat.

Haru tersenyum menampilkan dua gigi atasnya. Membuat wanita paruh baya itu memekik gemas.

"Aigoo..aigoo lucunya..." sahut Song Ahjumma yang sedang berjalan mendekat Ayah dan Anak itu.

"Semakin besar, wajah Haru makin seperti Eunhyuk" ucap Kim Ahjumma sembari mencubit pipi gembul Haru.

"Walau wajahnya mirip Eunhyuk tapi lihat Ahjumma" Donghae mensejajarkan wajahnya di samping Haru. "Mata Haru sama dengan mataku benarkan Song Ahjumma?" Donghae mencari sekutu. Song Ahjumma tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Donghae dan Haru bergantian.

"Mma..mma...mma..." ucap Haru ketika melihat sosok ibunya yang mendekat. Donghae ikut melihat istrinya yang membawa sekantong plastik besar.

"Kau sudah dari pasar Eunhyuk-ah?" tanya Song Ahjumma.

Eunhyuk menyimpan kantong plastik yang ia bawa lalu menggendong Haru. "Ne. Apa Ahjumma tahu Park Ahjusshi penjual daging dekat tempat parkir?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne. Wae?" Kim Ahjumma dan Song Ahjumma bersaman.

"Dia sedang mengadakan discount 25%. Lumayan bukan aku juga membelinya"

Donghae yang tidak tertarik tentang pembicaraan istrinya dan kedua Ahjumma itu, ia lebih asik bermain ci luk ba dengan Haru.

Tak berapa lama dua Ahjumma itu pamit untuk pergi ke pasar. Donghae membawa kantong plastik mengikuti Eunhyuk dari belakang masuk kerumah.

"Kau membeli sayuran banyak sekali." Donghae membuka plastik itu dan melihat apa saja yang di beli istinya.

"Aku membelikannya untuk putraku bukan untuk suamiku" Eunhyuk mencium pipi Haru. "Eum.. Haru belum mandi, mandi sama Appa ne"

"Ppa..ppa..ppa" jawab Haru.

Eunhyuk mendudukan Haru di meja lalu membuka baju putranya sesekali ia mencium perut putranya itu. Donghae tersenyum lebar ketika kegiatannya mengobrak-abrik belanjaan Eunhyuk, ia menemukan se'pak daging sapi.

"Hae~" panggil Eunhyuk.

"Arra.." Donghae langsung menyambar tubuh putranya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sedangkan Eunhyuk geleng-geleng melihat bahan makanan yang berantakan ulah sang suami dan mulai memasak sarapan.

"Ae.. ee.. Ae.."

"Ani..ani.. Appa.. Appa" kata Donghae membenarkan.

"Ppa..ppa..ppa.."

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "High five" telapak tangannya ia lebarkan di depan Haru dan si balas tepukan oleh putranya itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat interaksi Donghae dan Haru. Ah! Ia lupa jika putranya itu sedang belajar berbicara, ia dan Donghae harus menelaah kata-kata mereka di depan Haru.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

Langit biru sekarang sudah berubah menjadi hitam walau begitu, halaman rumah itu sudah di penuhi oleh anak muda dengan membawa kado di tangan masing-masing. Namja manis selaku pemilik acara sejak tadi sibuk menyambut teman-temannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah" teriak Sungmin ketika melihat sepasang suami istri plus sahabatnya masuk kehalaman rumahnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. "Aku mau bagian kue ulang tahunmu yang paling besar" ujar Donghae.

"Uh jangan harap. Dari pada memberikannya padamu lebih baik untuk My Kyuhyun" balas Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menyerahkan sebuah kado pada sahabatnya itu yang di terima dengan senyum lebar oleh Sungmin. "Saengil Chukkae nae chingu" ucap Eunhyuk. Sungmin langsung memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Sebentar-sebentar aku ikut" seru Ryeowook setengah berlari yang sedang membawa Haru dalam gendongannya lalu ikut dalam pelukan hangat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul. Acara tiup lilin dan potong kue di mulai. Seperti acara ulang tahun lainnya, semua orang menyanyikan lagu khas ulang tahun. Sudah di tebak potongan bolu pertama yang mendapatkanya adalah Kyuhyun. Lalu, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Setelah itu ada yang menikmati hidangan sembari di temani oleh beberapa orang yang membawakan musik. Jika ada yang ingin menyumbangkan lagu pun boleh saja.

"Yah! Lama tak jumpa" Chansung mendudukan dirinya di samping Donghae. "Ah! Terakhir kita bertemu waktu prom night. Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?" tanyanya.

"Eum, aku sangat baik. Kehidupanku penuh warna sekarang" Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku sudah melihat putramu. Kalian mengurusnya dengan baik" salut Chansung.

"Hm. Itu tidak mudah kau tahu" jawab Donghae, ia jadi teringat bagaimana sakitnya ia melihat Haru berada di kotak kaca dengan berbagai selang yang terpasang, bagaimana melihat Eunhyuk yang menutup matanya rapat setelah melahirkan dan usahanya mencari pinjaman untuk perawatan Haru. Ah sungguh tidak mudah. Tapi ia bersyukur sekarang semuanya sudah lebih baik sangat baik malahan.

"YAH!"

Donghae berjingjit kaget, ia sedang asyik melamun tapi sebuah tangan menepuk dan merangkul bahunya. Namja berkulit pucat itu berdecak sebal ketika menoleh dan melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Benarkan dugaanku. Aku pasti terlamat datang keacara ini" serunya.

"Memangnya aku peduli" ujar Donghae ketus sambil melepas rangkulan sahabatnya itu.

Chansung tampak berpikir melihat namja tinggi itu. "Aku rasa kita pernah bertemu tapi di mana ya?" ujar Chansung.

"Lomba Dance tiga tahun lalu. Kau memotret kami, kau pajang di majalah sekolah dan buku kenangan. Namanya Shim Changmin" jelas Donghae malas. Terdengar seruan Chansung yang mengingat kejadian itu.

"Hae, kau sudah tidak bekerja mengantar susu dan di tempak karaoke, bagaimana jika kau kerja di tempatku saja" ujar Changmin. Memang sudah 1 bulan Donghae tidak bekerja mengantar susu dan di tempat karaoke

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya tapi aku tidak mau" tolak Donghae.

"Wae?"

"Simple. Kau tidak memenuhi klarifikasi menjadi atasanku" jawabnya angkuh.

"Wah! Mulutmu deabak" seru Changmin walau dalam hati ia patah hati karena Donghae tidak menerima tawarannya. Punah harapannya, padahal ia sudah membayangkan jika ia menyuruh Donghae ini, itu nyatanya mimpi hanya tinggal mimpi.

Chansung dan Changmin lalu berbincang sesekali Donghae ikut berkomentar ketika ucapan kedua pemuda itu melenceng yang di tanggapi dengan tatapan tak peduli. Poor Hae.

Ada yang bertanya di mana Hyukkie dan Haru?

Eunhyuk sedang berbincang dengan ibunya sungmin. Membicarakan tentang perkembangan Haru, apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh makanan untuk bayi berumur 10 bulan, dan masih banyak lagi. Mungkin untuk sebagian anak muda akan bosan mendengar orang tua yang berbicara, tapi Eunhyuk malah sangat senang. Ia seperti di beri nasehat oleh ibunya sendiri.

Sedangkan Haru baby sudah seperti barang antik yang di pamerkan oleh Ryeowook pada temannya dan teman Sungmin. Tidak akan menyangkan jika Haru yang lahir hanya memiliki berat badan kurang dari 1500 g sekarang bahkan tubuhnya gembul dengan pipi chubby. Ada yang mencubit, mencium dan memfoto apalagi di tambah siapa orang tua Haru membuat baby mungil itu menjadi bintang. Karena angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Ryeowook dan Yesung membawa Haru ke dalam rumah Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Sstt..." pelan-pelan Eunhyuk membaringkan Haru di box baby.

Setelah mencium dan menyelimuti putranya, namja manis itu memeriksa perlengkapan yang akan di bawa oleh Donghae sekali lagi.

Restoran tempat suaminya bekerja memperluas usaha dengan membuka cabang di beberapa tempat. Donghae dan Shindong di tugaskan selama 1 minggu membantu pembukaan restoran di Busan. Dua minggu lalu Donghae di tugaskan di daegu. Itu juga alasan kenapa Donghae keluar dari tempat karaoke dan mengantar susu. Donghae bisa menghadiri acara ulang tahun Sungmin karena suaminya itu di beri libur sebelum berangkat besok pagi.

 **Ceklek**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Donghae keluar dengan hanya menggunakan boxer. Ia berjongkok di samping istrinya yang sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam ransel.

"Sayang.." panggil Donghae.

"Hm..."

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Istrinya benar-benar tidak peka. Sudah di beri tahu bahwa ia akan ada perjalanan dinas (?) selama 1 minggu. Di beri kode panggilan sayang cuman di jawab dengan 'Hm', fantastik.

"Hyuk sayang..." panggil Donghae sekali lagi.

"Hm.. wae?" ucap Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dalam hati ia sudah bersorak mendengar rengekan suaminya itu. Ah! Eunhyuk mengenal Donghae luar dalam asal tahu saja.

"Besok aku kan pergi ke Busan"

"Hm.."

"Satu minggu"

"Ne. Kau sudah bilang Hae. Ini lihat aku sedang membereskan perlengkapanmu untuk di sana" Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Donghae.

Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Hyukkie, manisku, sayang~ Lee Hyukjae"

"Hm wae lovely Hae ku~"

"Ck! Lihat aku kenapa? Dari tadi aku panggil cuman Hm, Hm, Hm" ucap Donghae sebal.

Eunhyuk menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap Donghae intens tanpa berkedip. "Nah. Kau sebal bukan? Makanya jika di tanya atau apa, jawabnya jangan hanya Hm, Hm, atau Eoh" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, kedipakan matamu" Eunhyuk patuh dan mengedipkan matanya satu kali.

"Ck! Aku bilang jangan lihat aku seperti itu" Donghae memalingkan wajahnya sambil cemberut.

Eunhyuk tersenyum puas. Ia rasa cukup menggoda sang suami yang sedang merajuk minta jatah. Eunhyuk menangkup wajah Donghae membuat namja itu untuk melihatnya.

"Ada apa suamiku tercinta" Eunhyuk tersenyum manis.

Donghae berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Kau tahu? Jika ponsel kehabisan batrei, harus di charger agar batreinya kembali penuh"

"Hm, lalu" Eunhyuk masih tersenyum manis. Ingin mendengarkan perkataan suaminya lagi.

"Ibarat ponsel aku pun seperti itu. Aku juga harus mendapatkan pasokan energi untuk satu minggu ke depan. Terus, emm.. bisa di bilang aku ponsel kamu chargernya"

"Aku tidak masalah disamakan dengan charger, kalau tidak ada charger ponsel tidak bisa hidup" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja" seru Donghae akhirnya, Eunhyuk mengerti juga.

"Keundae.."

"Eoh?"

"Kenapa kau mau di samakan dengan ponsel? Bukankah ponsel suka di pegang-pegang kan Hae?" Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan satu kali. "Ah.. kau kan memang suka di pegang oleh fans mu" lanjutnya.

Donghae merasa ingin menangis dan berteriak sekarang juga. "Hyuk~" lirih Donghae.

 **Cup**

"Aku bercanda. Geraikan kasurnya, aku mau mandi dulu" Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae kilat lalu berlalu menuju kamar mandi sambil menahan tawa melihat ekspresi suaminya.

 **Blam**

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup meninggalkan seorang namja berkulit caramel itu dengan senyumannya yang lebar. "Menggeraikan kasur dan menunggu kau mandi. Tidak masalah" gumam Donghae tersenyum mesum.

.

.

"AKHH.." pekik tertahan eunhyuk ketika kejantanan suaminya berhasil mengenai g-spotnya. Eunhyuk memeluk erat leher suaminya ketika Donghae membantu menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Posisi uke on top ini di gunakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk berlomba membuat tanda merah kepemilikan di leher dan bahu pasangan masing-masing.

"Mmm.. ahhh..ahhh" Eunhyuk berusaha mati-matian menahan desahannya walau musik clasik berputar. Hei! mereka tidak mau Haru mendengar desahan orang tuanya yang sedang bercinta. Tiap kali mereka akan melakukan hubungan intim, pasti mereka akan memutar lagu clasik dari ponsel Donghae dan di letakkan dekat Haru.

"Ohh.. ahh...ahh.. Haehh..."

"Akuu ohh.. inginn berteriakk ahhh.." Donghae menahan suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras mendesah.

"Ahh.. ahhh.. Haehh..ohh..ahhmmmff" Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk. Saling menyesap bibir atas dan bawah masing-masing. Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya yang di terima oleh Eunhyuk dengan membuka gua hangatnya dan menyapa sang daging tak bertulang suaminya.

Decakan saliva dan suara dua kulit beradu membuat gairah mereka meningkat.

Donghae membaringkan Eunhyuk tanpa menghentikan genjotan juniornya dan aktivitas bibirnya. Ia akan selalu gila jika sudah begini. Liang senggama istrinya mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Membuat linu tetapi nikmat tak terkira.

"Ahhh.. ohh.. ahh.. ahh... faster Haee.. ohhh"

Donghae menyimpan kedua kaki Eunhyuk di bahunya. Membuat juniornya lebih masuk ke dalam hole sempit istrinya. Ia menundukan tubuhnya dan meraup pucuk dada Eunhyuk mengulumnya sesekali menggigit kecil.

"Ohh.. Hyukk.. ahh...milikmuu membuatku gilaaa ahhh.. ohh" desah Donghae, namja itu kembali meraup dada Eunhyuk satunya.

Donghae terus saja mengenjot lubang kenikmatan Eunhyuk hingga terdengar suara testisnya yang beradu dengan daerah kenikmatan istrinya.

Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya. Menurunkan satu kaki Eunhyuk, memiringkan sedikit pinggul istrinya.

"Ohh..ahh..ahh...AHH..AHH.. HAE...AHH...ohhh goddd.." pekik Eunhyuk ketika Donghae menghentakkan juniornya hingga mengenai spot terdalamnya dan memaju mundurkan dengan cepat dan tepat. Terus dan terus mengenai spot itu membuatnya mengerang hebat.

"Oohh... likee itt eohh..ahhh..ahh..ahh.."

"Yess..yess..yess... ohh..ohhh..ahhh.." Eunhyuk mencengkrang bantal ketika menerima hujatan kejantanan Donghae. Suaminya itu mencengram pantat dan pinggulnya, menekannya hingga junior Donghae tertanam lebih dalam dan lebih dalam di holenya.

Suara benturan antar kulit menadakan bagaimana hebatnya permanian yang mereka ciptakan.

"OHH..AHHH..AHHH.. Haehh...owwhh shiiittt.. ohh..aahh" Eunhyuk semakin mencengram kuat pinggiran bantal. Ia merasa kejantanan suaminya semakin membesar dan berkedut maka dari itu, Donghae menggenjotnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Ahh..ahh.. Hyuk...ohhh..sebentaarr lagii.. ohh..."

"Ceppattt Hae ahhh... ahhh.. akuu...lelaahhh...AHHH" pekik Eunhyuk ketika Donghae menghentakan juniornya.

Donghae terus menghentakkan kejantanannya. 3 hentakan, lalu kembali mengenjotnya dengan brutal. Membuat ia dan Eunhyuk mengerang.

"Ohh.. ahhh.. ahh..ahh..ahh.."

"AHHHH..." teriak panjang itu menandai pencapaian orgasme mereka. Donghae menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Eunhyuk. Deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan.

"Hahh..hahh" Eunhyuk mengusap pucuk kepala suaminya sayang. Sambil menikmati hangat holenya karena sperma Donghae. Saking banyaknya hingga meluber keluar.

Mereka tersenyum ketika mendengar Haru menangis. "Haru pengertian pada orang tuanya" ucap Donghae. Perlahan ia mencabut miliknya dari senggama Eunhyuk.

Memakai boxernya, menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk lalu beranjak ke box bayi. "Sstt.. jagoan Appa lapar eoh.." Donghae mencium pipi Haru gemas. "Gomawo chagi. Kau tidak menggangu Appa dan Umma" ujarnya.

Donghae merebahkan Haru didekat dada Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu menyampingkan tubuh lengketnya membuka selimut hingga kedua dadanya kembali terlihat. Sudah terjalur, Haru langsung tahu letak nipple Ibunya dan menyedotnya rakus.

Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Eunhyuk. Menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan sikut sebagai tumpuannya. Ia meraih wajah istrinya dan langsung menyesap bibir tebal istrinya yang sudah membengkak itu. Tangannya di perintahkan untuk bertenger di dada Eunhyuk yang bebas, sedikit meremasnya. Aigoo padahal baru saja ia merasakan klimaknya dan tangan jahilnya kembali beraksi.

 **Grep**

Mereka melepas pagutan mereka. "Aku tidak menggangu Appa dan sekarang Appa jangan menggangguku" Eunhyuk mewakili Haru. Putranya itu menggengam jari Donghae yang berada di dada Eunhyuk seakan berkata 'Sekarang giliranku'.

"Arraso.. arraso" Donghae melepas tangannya lalu mengangkat selimut hingga menutupi dada Eunhyuk yang tadi ia remas. "Kau senang sekarang eoh? Baby nakal" Donghae mencium kening Haru. Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat lelah sungguh.

"Jalja.." gumam Donghae mengecup kepala Eunhyuk.

"Jalja Appa" lirih Eunhyuk.

Tidak aneh jika baby Haru kadang menggantikan Eunhyuk membangunkan Donghae karena tengah malam Haru akan terbangun minta jatah susu dari Eunhyuk lalu mereka akan tidur bertiga di kasur lipat seperti sekarang ini.

= Figure It Out (REMAKE) =

"Ppa..ppa..ppa" Haru menghentakkan kedua tanganya mengisyaratkan pada Eunhyuk untuk mendekatkan benda persegi panjang yang menampilkan wajah Ayahnya itu kepadanya.

" _Kau merindukan Appa eoh? Baby Hyunnie_ " ujar Donghae dari sembarang sana. Ia masih punya beberapa menit lagi sebelum istirahat makan siangnya habis.

"Ppa..ppa..ppa.."

"Bukan hanya Haru yang merindukanmu aku juga. Kapan kau pulang? lama sekali" ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae tertawa, ah ia berterima kasih pada siapapun yang membuat video call ini hingga ia bisa melihat wajah manis Eunhyuk yang mengerucut. Haru yang melihat Ibunya seperti itu meneruti dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya juga.

" _Besok malam aku sudah berada di sampingmu_ " kata Donghae. " _Dan aku butuh pasokan energi dari chargerku lagi_ " tambahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Donghae MESUM" seru Eunhyuk.

"Summ..summ..summ.." ujar Haru sambil memasukkan benda plastik itu pada mulutnya yang memang di sediakan untuk bayi yang sedang tumbuh gigi supaya tidak melukai gusinya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum menampakkan gusi cantikny ketika mendapati delikan tidak suka dari suaminya karena ucapanya tadi. "Heheh.. baby Haru belum mengerti artinya kok"

" _Tapi tetap saja Ba-_ "

"LeeDonghaesaranghaecepatpulangbye!"

 **Plip**

Ditempat Donghae, namja itu menatap tak percaya pada ponselnya. Eunhyuk bicara tanpa spasi dan langsung menutup video call.

"Bersiaplah monyet manisku kau harus mendapat hukuman karena bicara sembarangan di depan Haru" ujar namja itu, terlihat seringai yang lagi-lagi mesum terlukis diwajahnya.

.

.

Matahari kian pergi kebarat. Donghae tersenyum berpamitan pulang bersama Shindong ke rumah sederhana yang di sediakan perusahaan untuk para karyawan tidak jauh dari restoran.

"Donghae-ah?" panggil Shindong.

"Hm"

"Kau tahu kenapa kita berdua selalu di beri tugas untuk membantu restoran yang sedang opening?" tanyanya.

"Molla. Kau tahu sesuatu Hyung?"

Shindong menganguk mantap. "Tuan Ha selaku pengurus di restoran tempat kita bekerja mengirimkan nama kita pada Bos Choi untuk naik jabatan?"

"Jongmal?" seru Donghae. "Naik jabatan maksudnya?"

"Begini, kau tahukan rencana Bos Choi yaitu membuka restoran di beberapa tempat" Donghae menganguk antusias. "Nah. Karena itu Bos Choi mempercayakan Tuan Ha untuk mencari karyawan yang akan menjadi pengurus beberapa restoran baru ya seperti jabatan Tuan Ha"

"Dan Tuan Ha merekomensadikan kita?" tanya Donghae. Shindong menganguk sembari tersenyum.

"Hahah... yes yes yes... ya Tuhan semoga Bos Choi menerima rekomendasian Tuan Ha"

"AMIEENNN" teriak Sindong dan Donghae bersamaan. Tentu saja Donghae berharap sangat, ia sudah tidak bekerja di tempat karaoke dan pengantar susu. Otomatis penghasilannya berkurang. Dan jika ia terpilih jadi pengurus restoran, keuangannya bisa terselamatkan bukan? tanpa harus mencari kerja di tempat lain lagi.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sejak tadi ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dan perasaannya itu benar.

"Hyung kau duluan saja" ujarnya.

"Eoh? Baiklah"

Setelah kepergian Shindong, Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi, membalikkan badannya. Menghampiri sebuah mobil keluaran Hyundai berwarna merah yang dari tadi mengikuti, membuka pintu mobil itu lalu masuk.

Sang pengemudi terlonjak kaget. Ia melebarkan matanya tidak percaya Donghae duduk disampingnya sekarang.

"Kau tinggal jalan lurus di persimpangan sana belok kiri" ujar Donghae dingin.

"Ne.." jawabnya gugup. Ia pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya seperti yang di perintahkan Donghae.

.

Jadilah disini dua anak manusia berbeda gender itu. Duduk di bangku taman bermain kecil sambil memperhatikan beberapa anak bermain.

"Kau bisa bicara sekarang Dara-ah" kata Donghae.

Sandara gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bingung harus memulai bicara dari mana padahal banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan pada pemuda yang duduk agak jauh darinya itu. Ia menautkan jemarinya sambil berpikir.

"Kau bingung?" tanya Donghae. "Kalau begitu mulai dari kenapa kau berada disini" tawar Donghae.

Gadis itu menarik nafasnya panjang. "Untuk melihatmu"

"Kenapa kau ingin melihatku?"

"Karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Dan itu adalah?" Donghae menoleh memandang Sandara.

Hening sebentar digantikan dengan hembusan angin. "Apa sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku?" kata Sandara lirih.

Katakan ia gila. Itu benar, ia masih mengejar-ngejar namja yang berstatus seorang suami dan sudah mempunyai seorang putra. Ia kemari hanya karena tuntukan hatinya yang tidak tenang, merasa belum mendengar keputusan sang pemuda yang sudah ia sukai sejak tingkat 1 SMP.

"Aku sudah menikah" ujar Donghae.

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Aku sudah mempunyai seorang putra"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Aku sangat mencintai istri dan putraku"

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Sudah sejak tadi air mata Sandara membasahi pipinya. Gadis manapun pasti sudah mengerti dengan ungkapan yang di lontarkan oleh donghae. Tapi bagi Sandara itu belum cukup.

"Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau bisa mencintaik-"

"Dara-ah" potong Donghae. Sandara mendongak menatap Donghae penuh harap. Namja itu menggeleng pelan. Donghae berdiri, berjalan hingga ia berhadapan Sandara yang masih tetap duduk.

 **Pluk**

Donghae menyentuh kepala gadis itu membuat Sandara terisak. "Kau cantik, jika sikap mu lebih lembut sedikit dan membuka diri. Aku yakin banyak namja diluar sana yang menginginkanmu" ujarnya. "Dulu kau lembut dan baik hati. Setelah ini, aku ingin melihat Sandara temanku yang seperti itu. Bukan Sandara yang tergila-gila dan mengejar-ngejar lelaki yang sudah beristri. Arraso?"

Sandara menganguk patuh. Donghae mengusap rambut Sandara pelan. "Bagus" gumamnya.

"Hae~" lirih Sandara.

"Hm" Donghae menarik tangannya.

"Bolehkan aku memelukmu?" pinta Sandara.

Donghae diam berpikir atas permintaan gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia masih ingat ancaman istri tercinta. Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menganguk kecil. Donghae membenarkan tindakannya kali ini. Satu pelukan dengan ancaman tidak mendapatkan jatah beberapa minggu atau ganguan Sandara pada keluarga kecilnya dalam jangka waktu tidak di tentukan.

Setidaknya ia masih punya hati, tidak meninggalkan begitu saja seorang gadis yang sudah ia tolak cintanya. Ia punya seorang putra dan Donghae tidak mau jika putranya mengalami penolakan yang menyakitkan. Ingat karma itu ada. Donghae bergedig pelan ketika pikirannya sudah melambung kemana-mana. Ia berdoa semoga Haru tidak mengalami hal seperti itu.

Dara tersenyum, ia berdiri lalu menghamburkan tubuhnya, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae. Satu pelukan sebagai ucapan perpisahan, merelakaan seseorang yang sudah berada di hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

= Figure It Out (REMAKE) =

"Mma..mma..mma..mma.." Haru memukul pinggir troli yang ia naiki dengan benda plastik kesukaanya. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan putranya.

Nanti malam Donghae pulang, ia berencana akan memasak hidangan spesial untuk suaminya jadilah Ibu muda itu membawa Haru belanja ke supermaket. Haru tidak hanya berdua dengan Eunhyuk sebenarnya, Ryeowook dan Sungmin juga ikut. Tapi kedua namja itu sibuk memilih pakaian di lantai dua.

Beberapa bahan sudah Eunhyuk dapat, hanya tinggal daging. Hidup berdua dengan Donghae, dan tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari uang. Membuat Eunhyuk tahu tempat mana saja yang mengadakan discount bahan makanan. Berhemat itu penting.

Eunhyuk mulai memilih daging yang masih segar sembari mengakumulasikan dengan uang yang harus ia keluarkan. Namja itu tersenyum ketika sudah mendapatkan daging segar yang ia mau.

"Ah! Kita sudah mendapatkan daging untuk untuk Appamu cha kita pul-"

Seperdetik Eunhyuk termenung diam disusul dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. "Haru-ah odieseo?" lirihnya.

Haru putranya tidak ada. Ani, tadi Haru masih di troli duduk sambil memainkan mainannya. Sekarang putranya tidak ada. "Haru-ah.." air mata keluar begitu saja. Hatinya sudah kacau. Bayi berumur 10 bulan tidak mungkin turun dengan sendirinya dari troli yang tingginya sepinggang orang dewasa.

"Chogiyo. Apa anda melihat putraku. Dia tadi duduk disini" Eunhyuk menunjuk troli tempat Haru duduk pada seorang wanita paruh baya di sampingnya.

"Aniyo" jawabnya.

Eunhyuk terus menanyakan kepada setiap pengunjung di sekitar tempatnya mencari daging. Eunhyuk seperti orang gila yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain bertanya pada orang. Beberapa orang menatap wanita berusia 19 tahun itu dengan iba.

"Maaf, apa putra mu memakai baju berwarna biru tua dengan tulisan I Love Mom di belakangnya?" tanya seseorang menghampiri Eunhyuk yang terisak.

"Ne.. apa anda melihatnya, Ahjumma?" kata eunhyuk.

"Aku melihatnya di gendong oleh seorang pria menuju tempat parkir beberapa menit yang lalu" ujar Ahjumma itu.

"Ah. Terima kasih Ahjumma" Eunhyuk membungkuk, ia langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang di katakan oleh Ahjumma itu. "HARU-AH" pekik Eunhyuk ketika ia melihat wajah putranya yang memang di gendong oleh seorang pria, sedang menangis.

"Andwea. AHJUSSHI BERHENTI!" teriak Eunhyuk ketika melihat pria itu membuka pintu mobil hitam. "Tidak.. tidak.. tidak! ANDWAE AHJUSSHI KEMBALIKAN PUTRAKU" Eunhyuk berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju mobil itu.

"HARU-AH...ANDWAE.. AHJUSSHI... AHJUSSHI... HARU-AH" Eunhyuk terus berteriak sambil mengejar mobil yang sudah berjalan membawa Haru dan meninggalkannya.

 **Brug**

Eunhyuk terduduk kasar. Melihat mobil itu hilang dari pandangannya. Air mata terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terus memanggil nama putranya.

"Haru-ah.. Lee Haru hiks..hiks.."

Dua orang petugas menghampiri Eunhyuk yang terduduk setelah mendapatkan laporan dari para pengunjung.

.

.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan khawatir. Eunhyuk terus berjalan mengedarkan pandanganya. Barang kali ia melihat mobil hitam yang di pakai oleh Ahjusshi yang membawa Haru.

Pihak keamanan supermarket membantu pelaporan penculikan yang Eunhyuk alami kekantor polisi. Walau begitu, Eunhyuk masih mencoba mencari dengan usahanya sendiri. Ia sempat berpikir jika ini adalah pekerjaan Ayahnya. Tapi mana mungkin?

Dua fakta membuat Kangin tidak menjadi kandidat yang harus di curigai yaitu satu, Eunhyuk mengetahui mobil apa saja yang di miliki oleh Appanya. Dua, Ayahnya sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya dan tidak mau repot-repot berurusan dengan putra yang sudah mencoreng nama baiknya itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah" panggil sungmin.

Eunhyuk tidak mendengar. Ia terus berjalan, matanya siaga melihat mobil-mobil yang melintas di jalan raya.

"Hyung" sekarang giliran Ryeowook. Namja itu mencengram lengan Eunhyuk. "Hyung" panggilnya lagi.

"Aku harus mencari Haru" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Eunnhyuk-ah kita pulang. Ne" bujuk Sungmin.

"Aniyo. Haru diluar sana... Hiks..hiks.." Eunhyuk tidak dapat menyeselaikan ucapannya. Ia berjongkok sambil terus bergumam nama Haru.

Namja itu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Ia makin terisak melihat nama id si penelpon. Ia menerima panggilan itu, perlahan mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga.

" _Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya. Ck! Tidak merindukanku? Satu jam setengah lagi aku sampai rumah_ " ujar Donghae di sebrang sana.

"Hae~" lirih Eunhyuk.

" _Wae_ "

"Hae~"

" _Hm_ "

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..."

" _Kenapa menangis? Hyuk..?_ "

"Hae.. hiks..hiks.." Eunhyuk hanya menangis. Semakin lama tangisannya semakin keras tidak peduli orang-orang memandangnya kasihan.

Sungmin memijit pelipisnya. Ryeowook menggengam tangan Sungmin. Air matanya sudah berlinang. "Kita harus membawanya pulang" lirih Ryeowook.

.

.

"Minumlah" Sungmin menyodorkan segelas air hangat untuk Eunhyuk. Sahabatnya itu diam tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah ada dirumah sempit itu.

 **Ceklek**

 **Blam**

Eunhyuk menatap sosok yang baru saja masuk rumah. Sosok itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Eunhyuk langsung berlari masuk kamar mandi dan menguncinya ketika sosok itu berjalan mendekat padanya. Eunhyuk takut Donghae akan marah padanya.

"Apa sudah lapor polisi?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin menganguk singkat. Donghae menghumbuskan nafasnya. Cobaan apa lagi yang harus ia lewati. Ia akan terima jika harus di pukuli sampai babak belur. Tapi sekarang Haru.

"Hyuk buka pintunya" Donghae menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Bukannya membuka pintu, ia malah mendengar tangisan Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk aku bilang buka pintunya!" kata Donghae dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Hae tenanglah" ujar Yesung.

Donghae tidak mendengarkan. Namja berkulit caramel itu malah semakin kuat mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Lee Hyukjae aku bilang buka pintunya atau aku akan mendobrak pintu ini!" teriak Donghae.

"Hyung kau semakin membuat Eunhyuk ketakutan" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak berani melarang Donghae yang sedang emosi.

"Diamlah, aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasannya" ujar Donghae. "Eunhyuk sekali lagi buka pintunya" Donghae menggigit bibirnya ketika tak ada ciri-ciri yang akan di buka.

"Lepaskan tanganku" desis Donghae pada Changmin yang memegang lengannya ketika ia akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu" ucap Changmin.

"Pikiranku tenang!. Jadi lepaskan tanganku" Donghae mendelik tajam pada Changmin yang belum juga melepas tangannya. Donghae menghentakkan tangannya dan langsung mendorong Changmin ketika tangannya sudah lepas. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu mundur beberapa langkah. Dan kesempatan itu Donghae pakai untuk menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan keras hingga terbuka.

"DONGHAE!" pekik Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook melihat Donghae masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Mereka semua menghampiri pintu berjaga-jaga jika Donghae lepas kendali.

Ryeowook membekap mulutnya melihat Eunhyuk yang ketakutan sambil bersimpuh. "Mianhae Hae.. hiks...hiks.. maafkan aku..nae ttaemune hiks..nae ttaemune..hikss" Eunhyuk menggesek-gesekan kedua tangannya memohon maaf pada Donghae. Dan lagi ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Donghae seperti mengontrol emosinya. Ia mengandahkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku..maafkan aku" gumam Eunhyuk.

Changmin kembali mencekal tangan Donghae ketika melihat gerakan dari namja itu. Donghae mendelik lalu menghempaskan tangannya hingga terlepas dari cekalan Changmin.

Donghae mendudukan Eunhyuk. Ia mengambil sesiuk air lalu mencuci tangan dan kaki Eunhyuk. Istrinya itu hanya diam. Donghae mengambil sebuah handuk yang berada di kamar mandi. Mencelupkannya, memerasnya lalu membilaskannya pada wajah Eunhyuk pelan dan lembut. Setelah selesai, ia membimbing Eunhyuk untuk merangkul lehernya kemudian menggendong istrinya itu seperti koala, keluar kamar mandi.

"Minggir" kata Donghae datar. Ke lima sahabatnya itu langsung menyingkir. Semuanya bernapas lega melihat tingkah Donghae.

Namja berkulit pucat itu mendudukan Eunhyuk di meja. "Tolong ambilkan air hangat" ucap Donghae. Sungmin langsung memberikan gelas yang akan ia berikan pada Eunhyuk tadi pada Donghae. Sedikit paksaan Donghae bisa melepas rangkulan Eunhyuk dan memberi istrinya itu minum. Hanya sedikit air itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Eunhyuk.

Istrinya itu langsung memeluk leher Donghae lagi lebih erat kali ini. Donghae melirik pada Changmin yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari bersender pada dinding.

"Pikiranku tenang" ujar Donghae pada Changmin seakan menunjukan jika ia memang dalam keadaan kepala dingin.

Donghae merutuk, sebegitu tidak percayakah orang-orang padanya menyangka jika ia kan bertindak kasar pada namja yang sangat ia cintai. Cih! Bahkan bermimpi memukul Eunhyuk pun tidak pernah sama sekali.

Sejak tadi ia hanya ingin mendekap tubuh istrinya. Ia tahu bagaimana terguncangnya Eunhyuk atas insident penculikan Haru.

= Figure It Out (REMAKE) =

"Buka mulutmu. Aa" Donghae membuka mulutnya mencoba membujuk Eunhyuk untuk membuka mulutnya. Istrinya itu belum makan apapun dari dua hari yang lalu.

Perkembangan terakhir dari polisi mengatakan jika pihak mereka sudah menyelidiki plat mobil pelaku tak terdaftar, kemungkinan terbesar pelaku memakai plat palsu. Dan tak ada informasi lagi, jawaban klise seperti 'kami akan terus menyelidiki kasus penculikan putra anda' yang Donghae terima.

::

::

::

Donghae mengelus pipi Eunhyuk. Wajah pucat, dua hari tidak makan, hampir tidak minum, tidur tidak tenang, mata merah dan sembab karena terus menangis.

"Sudah dua hari kau tidak makan" ucap Donghae pelan.

"Sudah dua hari Haru belum meminum ASI nya" ujar Eunhyuk serak dan tercekat menyampaikan isi hatinya. Air bening itu kembali keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Donghae membawa tubuh ringkih yang bergetar itu kedapam pelukannya. Menyerukan wajah pucat Eunhyuk pada dadanya sedangkan ia sendiri menyerukan pada leher istrinya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon. Jangan seperti ini" lirih Donghae bersamaan dengan satu garis lurus air yang keluar dari matanya.

.

.

Jika kau ingin mencari sesuatu yang hilang, mulailah dari tempat kau kehilangan sesuatu itu. Donghae menggengam erat tangan Eunhyuk. Namja itu mengajak Donghae untuk pergi ke supermarket tempat ia kehilangan Haru. Tubuhnya mungkin bersama dengan Donghae saat ini tapi pikiran Eunhyuk entah kemana. Tak ada ekspresi atau emosi yang di perlihatkan di wajah Eunhyuk.

Mereka berhenti di tempat permainan anak, tempat pakaian bayi, penitipan anak. Dan sekarang mereka kembali berhenti di sebuah spa anak. Eunhyuk terdiam sambil melihat satu persatu bayi yang ia lihat dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya.

Eunhyuk merangkul lengan Donghae membuat namja itu melihatnya. "Haru" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Apa?"

"Itu Haru" tunjuk Eunhyuk, tapi yang Donghae lihat hanya para pegawai yang memegang beberapa balita dan para orang tua yang sedang bercanda dengan putra putri mereka.

"Itu Haru Hae.. putra kita" seru Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak melihatnya Hyuk" ucap Donghae mulai khawatir jika istrinya frustrasi.

"Demi Tuhan Lee Donghae. Itu Haru" pekik Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu melepas rangkulannya lalu berlari masuk kedalam.

"Eunhyuk-ah" teriak Donghae, mengejar istrinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai..hai… kembali dengan membawa Figure it Out chapter 8!**

Aku berusaha buat nepatin janji walau jauh dari perjanjian, hahahah. Mianhae. Ok, masih gemeteran tulis NC-annya, kan masih amatir, hehehe,, mian law masih banyak typo yang berserakan dimana-mana. Ugh, terimakasih buat yang review kalian, jangan bosan member kritik dan saran ok, ^^ salam kenal ^^

TERIMA KASIH ATAS SEMUA REVIEWNYA ^^ jangan bosan-bosan ye kasih kritik dan sarannya ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Figure It Out (REMAKE)**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Other...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, BL, Typo(s), little bit TeenRomance**

 **Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF remake dari FF KyuMin yang ngga tau kenapa pen banget jadiin FF HaeHyuk, aku dah minta izin ama kak poeri supaya bisa di remake FFnya, pengen liat respon pertama apa banyak yang suka atau ngga, yah law banyak yang suka bakalan cepet dilanjutnya, law ngga, bakalan di next tapi yah, lumayan lama, hanya nama dan gender yang saya ganti dan kata-kata yang mungkin saya tambahkan, jika alur cerita dan lainnya tidak ada yang saya ubah. gamsaHAE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk is Real**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eunhyuk menerobos masuk kesebuah ruangan dimana salah satu pegawai yang membawa Haru menurutnya, di ikuti Donghae dari belakang.

"Haru-ah!" seru Eunhyuk. Donghae termenung tidak percaya. Benar. Itu Haru putranya, Ya Tuhan.

"Kembalikan putraku!" teriak Eunhyuk pada pegawai itu. Pegawai itu langsung menyerahkan Haru pada Eunhyuk dan langsung mendekap tubuh putranya itu sambil menangis.

Donghae yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya berjalan mendekat pada Eunhyuk dan Haru. Membawa dua orang yang ia cintai kedalam pelukannya.

"Mma..mma..mma..." bayi 10 bulan itu tertawa ketika melihat sang Ibu yang sudah tidak bertemu dengannya lebih dari seminggu.

"Terima kasih Tuhan" lirih Donghae.

"Baby Haru kajja kita pul-" seruan itu terhenti.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung melihat sosok ani, dua sosok yang terkejut melihat mereka berdua.

"Umma" panggil mereka pada Ibu mereka masing-masing. Benar, Donghae maupun Eunhyuk masih mengenali sosok yang telah melahirkan mereka. Leeteuk dan Heechul masih terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa berdiri saja"

"Cepat bawa Uri Haru dan kita pulang"

Dua sosok lagi kembali datang, dua sosok itu belum tahu situasi apa yang di hadapi oleh para istri mereka.

"Appa" dan lagi mereka memanggil ayah mereka bersamaan.

Kangin dan Hangeng membeku. Mereka tahu suara siapa yang memanggil mereka tadi. Perlahan dua pria paruh baya itu melempar pandangannya pada dua sosok anak muda berbeda gender yang memanggil mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" gumam Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Masih ingatkah dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya? Semoga saja. Kalau ga yakin masih ingat, mending baca lagi dari awal kekek~ just kidding chingudeul ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Side Story KangTeuk dan HanCul**

 **.**

Rumah mewah atau bisa di sebut Mension keluarga Lee itu, terlihat tenang jika di lihat dari luar tapi berbeda dengan keadaan di dalam rumah itu.

 **Bugh**

 **Bugh**

 **Bugh**

"Kau berani sekali membuat Donghae babak belur seperti itu hiks.. kau jahat Kangin-ah" seru Heechul sembari terus memberi pukulan pada Kangin dengan bantal sofa.

"Chullie-yah mianhae, aku terbawa emosi ketika melihat Donghae. Sungguh, aku hanya tidak habis fikir Donghae dan Eunhyuk melakukan 'itu'" Kangin membela diri.

"Tapi tetap saja. Kau menghajar Donghae habis-habisan. Aku membencimu" pekik Heechul sambil menangis. Wanita energik itu mendelik pada suaminya yang duduk di sebelah Kangin. "Neo.." tunjuknya.

 **Bugh**

 **Bugh**

 **Bugh**

"Kau juga tega menampar Donghae. Hingga bibirnya robek. Kalian benar-benar tega pada anakku" Heechul menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Leeteuk yang sedari diam saja berjalan menghampiri Heechul, membimbing sahabatnya itu untuk duduk di sofa.

Sebenarnya Leeteuk dan Kangin sudah berada di kediaman Lee, sebelum Donghae dan Eunhyuk sampai. KangTeuk keluar dari persembunyiannya di kamar tamu yang memang berhadapan dengan ruang tamu. Setelah Donghae dan Eunhyuk keluar rumah, ke empat orang dewasa itu mulai berkumpul dan mencari jalan keluar atas permasalahan yang di buat oleh anak mereka.

Melihat perasaan cinta dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk, membuat Kangin dan Hangeng berencana mengikat anak mereka untuk bertunangan, menunggu hingga Donghae telah mapan dan ketika itu datang, akan segera di adakan pernikahan.

Rencana hanya tinggal rencana. Eunhyuk telah hamil terlebih dahulu. Hingga satu keputusan yang di tentang mati-matian oleh Leeteuk dan Heechul atas saran suami mereka. Yaitu, melepas Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk hidup diluar sana. Terlalu kejam untuk melepas anak mereka yang baru saja menginjak usia 18 tahun.

"Dengan begitu kita bisa melihat bagaimana caranya Donghae bertanggung jawab pada Eunhyuk" kata Hangeng.

"Tapi Donghae sudah membuktikan dengan berbicara pada kita. Apa itu belum cukup juga?" Heechul menatap suaminya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Hangeng melakukan itu pada putranya sendiri.

"Aku khawatir mereka tidak bisa bertahan, hidup di luar sana tanpa kita. Bagaimanapun mereka masih anak kecil" Leeteuk menambahkan. Sungguh kadang Eunhyuk masih harus di bangunkan untuk bangun tidur.

"Anak kecil tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang di lakukan oleh orang dewasa terlebih lagi yang harusnya di lakukan oleh sepasang suami istri" celetuk Kangin. Ia masih belum menerima kelakukan Donghae pada putranya, walau Eunhyuk juga ikut andil.

Hangeng berjalan dan duduk di samping istrinya. Menggenggam tangan kecil Heechul. "Donghae dan Eunhyuk harus merasakan akibat dari perbuatan mereka" Hangeng menangkup wajah Heechul membuat wanita itu memandangnya. "Kita tidak sepenuhnya melepaskan mereka " ujar Hangeng meminta pengertian pada istrinya. Tak ada respon dari Heechul, Hangeng beranggapan wanita itu mengerti. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, mengecup lama kening istrinya.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

"Ah Annyeong haseyo" Donghae dan Eunhyuk membungkukan badannya pada seorang Ahjusshi di hadapan mereka.

"Ah Ye, Annyeong haseyo" ujar Ahjusshi itu.

"Maaf Ahjusshi kami melihat selebaran ini di kedai depan. Apa benar Ahjusshi menyewakan rumah?" kata Donghae.

"Betul sekali. Wae? Apa kalian bermaksud untuk menyewa rumah ku?" tanya Ahjusshi itu.

"Kami memang sedang mencari rumah. Bisakah kami melihat rumah Ahjusshi?" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ikut aku" ujar Ahjusshi itu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling melempar senyum lalu melangkah mengikuti Ahjusshi itu. Sepasang kekasih itu mulai memperhatikan keadaan rumah. Merasa nyaman, Donghae mulai berbincang dengan Ahjusshi pemilik rumah untuk membicarakan soal biaya sewa dan lain-lain.

.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu kecil?" tanya Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Tidak ini sudah cukup. Jangan khawatir aku bukan putra manja yang harus tidur di kamar yang mewah" gurau Eunhyuk mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah rumah sudah ada. Tinggal besok di bersihkan. Satu malam lagi tidur di motel" Donghae merangkul pundak Eunhyuk. "Yeobo, aku lapar" rengek Donghae dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya seakan ingin muntah. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hyung. Hentikan. Tidak imut sedikit pun" cibirnya. Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin jajangmyeon" manja Eunhyuk.

"Dikabulkan" seru Donghae.

Dua pasang suami istri itu menatap enam anak muda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah keluar dari sebuah rumah kecil, dari balik kaca mobil. 4 orang dewasa itu tersenyum kecil melihat keenam remaja yang saling melempar candaan dan tertawa.

"Mereka hanya anak remaja yang begitu polos" ujar Leeteuk sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kangin yang memang mereka berdua duduk di kursi belakang.

Hangeng menyuruh suruhannya untuk mencari sebuah rumah sewaan. Pria berkulit tan itu sempat geleng-geleng mendengar usulan istrinya untuk mencarikan sebuah apartemen untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ia kembali memberi pengertian pada istrinya.

Dan dengan sengaja orang kepercayaannya membuat brosur dan menempelkannya hingga mereka yang sedang berjalan melihat brosur itu.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Terlalu bingung untuk bicara apa, mereka takut salah bicara di hadapan empat orang dewasa di hadapan mereka berdua.

Setelah mengantar kekasih mereka pulang, dua pemuda itu berencana mengambil uang tabungan mereka di bank yang tidak banyak. Sahabatnya sedang membutuhkan uang saat ini. Baik Yesung dan Kyuhyun ikhlas seikhlasnya memberikan uang yang susah payah mereka tabung. Hei! Mereka masih kelas 3 SMA belum mendapat penghasilan, walaupun mereka dari keluarga kaya-tapi tak sekaya Donghae. Tapi jika masalah uang kedua orang tua mereka terlalu sensitif. Jadilah mereka hanya punya uang saku pas-pasan.

Setelah mengambil uang, dua sahabat itu kaget ada dua orang pria berpakaian hitam. Jadilah Yesung dan Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan KangTeuk dan HanCul sekarang.

"Jangan tegang begitu" ujar Leeteuk. Melihat Ibu Eunhyuk yang tersenyum, Yesung dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Maaf membuat kalian kaget karena kelakuan Ahjusshi" Hangeng ikut tersenyum.

"Maksud Ahjusshi dan Ahjumma menyuruh kami kemari untuk apa?" Yesung berkata hati-hati.

Heechul berdiri dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan pemuda itu lalu menaruh sebuah amplop. Yesung dan Kyuhyun menatap Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Kami titip uang ini untuk Donghae" ujarnya.

"Kenapa tidak Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi saja yang memberikan ini pada Donghae?" kata Yesung. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengetahui kenapa KangTeuk dan HanChul tega mengusir HaeHyuk dari rumah. Namun niat itu ia urungkan.

Melihat wajah dua sahabat putranya yang bingung dan ingin bertanya membuat KangTeuk dan HanCul menceritakan semua rencana mereka pada dua pemuda itu. Mereka yakin, sahabat putranya itu tidak akan membocorkan rahasia mereka. Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengalami perang batin setelah mendengar maksud orang tua sahabatnya itu. Sama saja mereka-Yesung dan Kyuhyun- berbohong dan membodohi Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Dua pemuda itu juga tidak bisa menolak melihat Leeteuk dan Heechul yang sampai memohon pada mereka berdua.

"Lalu uang ini kita apakan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka keluar dari kediaman Lee.

Yesung menatap uang di tangan Kyuhyun. Uang yang sengaja mereka ambil dari bank. "Kita serahkan pada Ryeowook dan Sungmin untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian. Aku yakin Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya membawa baju seadanya ketika keluar dari rumah" yang di setujui oleh anggukan Kyuhyun

.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

"Saya Lee Donghae, di hadapan Tuhan, menerima engkau Lee Hyuk Jae, sebagai istri yang sah dan satu-satunya mulai saat ini dan seterusnya"

"Saya Lee Hyuk Jae, di hadapan Tuhan, menerima engkau Lee Donghae, sebagai suami yang sah dan satu-satunya mulai saat ini dan seterusnya"

"Atas nama Tuhan, kalian sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Sesuatu yang sudah di satukan oleh Tuhan tidak bisa terpisahkan oleh manusia. Silahkan sematkan cincin kawin sebagai tanda pernikahan kalian"

Donghae berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk. Ryeowook melangkah mendekat pada mereka. Donghae mengambil cincin di kotak yang Ryeowook pegang, menggapai tangan Eunhyuk. "Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu sampai aku berhenti bernapas" ujar Donghae setelah itu ia menyematkan cincin pada jari manis Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap sendu cincin yang melingkar di jarinya. Ia mendongak melihat Donghae dan tersenyum. Namja manis itu menghapus air matanya lalu mengambil cincin. "Aku juga berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu sampai aku menutup mata, meninggalkan dunia ini" Eunhyuk memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis Donghae.

Namja berkulit caramel itu menyentuh wajah istrinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Eunhyuk. Menempelkannya lama, ia bisa merasakan lelahan air mata yang menyentuh pipinya. Eunhyuk masih memejamkan matanya ketika Donghae melepas bibirnya. Ia terisak ketika namja yang sudah berstatus suaminya itu membawa tubuhnya kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

Leeteuk dan Heechul berusaha keras agar isakan mereka tidak terdengar. Heechul masih ingat ketika ia bergurau dan mengatakan pada putranya untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak teman Hangeng. Donghae bilang 'Aku menikah hanya satu kali dan itu dengan Lee Hyuk Jae-ku tercinta jadi Umma jangan coba-coba menjodohkanku dengan orang lain'. Demi apapun Leeteuk dan Heechul tidak menginginkan pernikahan anak mereka seperti ini

Hangeng dan Kangin kompak membawa wanita yang mereka cintai kedalam pulukan hangat. Berusaha menenangkan istri mereka jangan sampai persembunyian di tempat 'pengakuan dosa' ini sampai terbongkar.

.

 **Pluk**

Leeteuk tidak kaget dengan tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya itu. Ia sangat tahu tangan yang selalu merengkuhnya selama ini. Ia masih melihat sosok putra dan menantunya dari lantai dua.

"Hyukkie merindukanku hingga ia berdiri di pohon itu dan melihatku dari jauh hiks.. hiks.. sampai kapan kita seperti ini Yeobo?"

Kangin memeluk tubuh ringkih istrinya. "Maafkan aku yang keras kepala ini. Sungguh aku hanya ingin memberi mereka pelajaran hidup untuk diri mereka sendiri" ujar Kangin sembari menumpukan dagunya di bahu Leeteuk.

"Aku ingin memeluknya" lirih Leeteuk. Doa-doa ia panjatkan ketika Eunhyuk dan Donghae melenggang pergi.

"Begitu juga aku" gumam Kangin.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

"Mohon bantuannya" Heechul menggengam kedua tangan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ah bukan masalah besar Ahjumma. Aku yang harus berterima kasih karena Ahjumma mempercayaiku untuk menitipkan box bayi ini" ujar gadis yang bernama Sulli ketua Fishy para menggemar Donghae.

Seorang Ibu akan selalu tahu apa saja yang berhubungan dengan anaknya. Masalah putranya yang terkenal pun Heechul mengetahuinya.

Gadis bernama Sulli itu sebenarnya penasaran dengan satu hal sama dengan apa yang di pikirkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Menanyakan kenapa Heechul dan Hangeng mengusir Donghae. Tapi gadis itu tahu batas, itu pasti masalah internal yang orang sepertinya tidak berhak untuk masuk.

Heechul dan Leeteuk tahu aktivitas penggemar Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mengidolakan anak mereka. Hingga informasi rencana memberi hadiah atas pernikahaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun tahu. Dan moment itu di pakai oleh TeukChul untuk memberi hadiah untuk bakal calon cucu mereka.

.

Layar pipih itu menampilkan dua sosok anak muda yang sedang berdansa. "Mereka serasi sekali, bukan begitu Teuk-ah" ujar Heechul melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang berdansa di acara prom night.

"Hm. Aku tidak menyangka teman seangkatan mereka, masih menerima Donghae dan Eunhyuk setelah satu murid menyebarkan tentang kehamilan Eunhyuk" balas Leeteuk.

Selain video, banyak juga foto-foto Hae Hyuk yang berada di meja itu. Hangeng dan Kangin sudah menyuruh orang kepercayaan mereka untuk mengamati pasangan muda itu selama 24 jam. Sejak dari pengusiran hingga sekarang sampai waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Berjaga dan melaporkan apa saja tentang Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Heechul sempat tidak percaya ketika mendengar Donghae giat mencari pekerjaan. Ia berencana mencari solusi untuk Donghae, tapi putranya itu berhasil mendapat pekerjaan dengan usahanya sendiri. Hah! Putranya sudah berubah.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

"Aku membencimu" seru Leeteuk pada Kangin setelah mereka duduk nyaman di dalam mobil.

"Eunhyuk sedang sakit Kangin-ah hiks. Kenapa kau tega mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu?" lirih Leeteuk.

" _Siapa yang kau sebut Appa, Nona?"_

" _Maaf Nona, tapi saya tidak mempunyai seorang putra"_

" _Maaf Nona bisakah kau tidak mengikuti kami"_

Jelas terekam bagaimana raut wajah putranya ketika dengan tega Kangin mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia melihat sorot kerinduan dan kesedihan dari manik putranya.

Selama ini ia hanya mengetahui perkembangan putranya dari orang kepercayaan suaminya. Sama seperti Eunhyuk, Leeteuk juga selalu melihat putra manisnya secara diam-diam.

Ia tahu pasti rasanya jauh dari orang tua. Tak ada kasih sayang dari seorang ibu pada putranya yang sedang mengandung. Nasihat-nasihat, wejengan apa saja yang harus di lakukan jika akan melahirkan, bagiamana cara mengurus bayi dan hal lainnya. Leeteuk menangis, kembali membayangkan sosok putranya yang selalu berdiri di balik pohon dengan perut yang membesar.

Bodoh. Bukankah jika begini mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lain batin wanita itu. Leeteuk ingin menghentikan semua ini tapi entah mengapa ia tidak mampu dan selalu terhanyut dengan kata-kata suaminya. Hingga sampai sekarang mereka berempat masih menjalankan rencana mereka.

"Mianhae. Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan" ujar Kangin membawa Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Kangin-ah" Leeteuk menunjuk Eunhyuk yang sedang di papah menuju mobil Sungmin. "Kita ikuti mereka ne. Hatiku tidak tenang" ucapnya yang di angguki oleh Kangin.

.

.

Heechul terus menatap putranya dari balik kaca mobil. Entah sejak kapan ia beralih profesi dari ibu rumah tangga menjadi mata-mata seperti ini. Sungguh kebahagian orang tua ketika melihat perubahan posistif dari anak mereka. Termasuk perubahan Donghae yang membuatnya bangga. Putranya itu bekerja di tiga tempat untuk menghidupi Eunhyuk dan calon cucunya. Putra yang biasanya hanya mengandahkan tangan meminta uang padanya dan Hangeng.

"Seharusnya jam segini sudah waktunya pulang bukan?" ia tahu jadwal masuk dan pulang bekerja putranya.

"Kau mau kemana Hae? Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" lirih Heechul ketika melihat Donghae berlari dengan raut wajah yang cemas.

 **Drrt drrt**

Heechul meronggoh ponselnya. Tersenyum sebentar ketika melihat id si penelpon. "Ne Hannie-yah. Aku sedan-"

"..."

Perkataannya terpotong ketika Hangeng mengatakan jika Sungmin masuk rumah sakit. Ia mengakhiri panggilan dan langsung meluncur.

"Ya Tuhan tolong selamatkan cucu dan menantuku" ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

Kangin menunduk dalam sembari menggengam tangan mungil cucunya. Lee Haru, benar cucunya Lee Haru. KangTeuk dan HanCul akan masuk menemui Haru tapi niat itu urung ketika dari kejauhan mereka melihat Donghae yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk.

Kangin menyesal sungguh menyesal. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ucapan kasarnya pada putra semata wayangnya. "Ini salahku" gumamnya ia merutuk, menangis. Ia sungguh merasa seperti orang brengsek yang mencelakakan putra dan cucunya.

Leeteuk menggengam tangan Kangin satunya, menaruh tangan besar itu pada pipinya. Mungkin dengan begitu suaminya akan sedikit tenang. "Sudahlah jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Kangin-ah" Hangeng menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kita berempat memang bersalah karena sudah mempermainkan anak-anak kita" ucap Heechul.

"Apa kita akan menghentikan semua ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

Hangeng menggeleng. "Waktunya tidak tepat. Aku tahu bagaimana watak anakku, jika kita mengatakannya sekarang percuma saja. Kita hanya perlu melanjutkannya sebentar lagi" Semuanya tampak diam mencerna perkataan Hangeng.

"Aku ingin melihat mereka" lirih Heechul memecah keheningan.

Ruang rawat inap itu sepi karena semua penghuninya sudah terlelap tidur. Kangin dan Hangeng bersandar pada daun pintu sembari melihat Leeteuk dan Heechul yang sedang menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Heechul menghapus air matanya ketika membelai wajah lelah putranya. Ia mengecup lama kening Donghae setelah itu mengecup kening Eunhyuk yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Sama halnya dengan Heechul. Leeteuk mengecup kening Donghae. Ia menangis dalam diam melihat keadaan putranya. "Umma mencintaimu" lirih Leeteuk pelan lalu mengecup lama kening Eunhyuk.

Hangeng melangkah, tersenyum tipis melihat wajah polos putranya yang tertidur. Hanya dengan usapan di pucuk kepala, Hangeng menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja disana? Tidak merindukan putramu?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kangin. Pria paruh baya itu diam. Ia hanya menatap wajah putra dan menantunya. Kangin menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa bersalah hingga berpikir tidak pantas untuk sekedar mencium kening Eunhyuk.

.

.

Deja vu. Hal seperti ini pernah Yesung dan Kyuhyun alami sebelumnya. Duduk di hadapan KangTeuk dan HanCul. Heechul menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada mereka. Dua pemuda itu tahu artinya apa. Yesung mengambil amplop tersebut.

"Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi sangat berterima kasih pada kalian karena selalu berada di samping Donghae dan Eunhyuk" ujar Leeteuk.

"Kami sahabat mereka. Dan kami melakukan itu bukan karena terpaksa" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu" tambah Yesung.

.

.

Donghae menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya yang tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengerluarkan sesuatu yang Kyuhyun masukan. Sebuah amplop berwarna coklat, persis seperti waktu itu.

"Kalian yang terbaik" Donghae tersenyum tipis. Namja itu merangkul dua sahabatnya mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hati. Seakan sudah terikat batin, Yesung dan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Donghae.

"Kami tahu" seru Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Beri tahu aku bagaimana kalian mempunyai uang sebanyak ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Menggantikan kerja tukang kebun Ibuku"-Yesung.

"Membuat kopi untuk karyawan di perusahaan Ayahku"-Kyuhyun.

Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kalian sangat lucu dan pintar. Tapi tetap kalian yang terbaik. Gomawo nae chingu"canda Donghae menanggapi jawaban asal dua sahabatnya itu.

 **Cup**

 **Cup**

"YAH!" teriak Yesung dan Kyuhyun karena Donghae mencium pipi mereka.

"Ini rumah sakit bukan hutan" ujar Donghae tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengelap pipi mereka. "Sana pergi" usir Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah ringan Donghae meninggalkan dua sahabatnya itu.

Yesung melihat punggung Donghae sendu. "Kau yang terbaik Donghae-ah" gumam Yesung. Ia benar-benar salut pada sahabatnya itu yang masih tetap bertahan dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Kita seperti membohonginya" lirihnya.

Yesung menganguk mensetujui. "Benar, kita tidak bisa memberikan lebih untuknya selain terus berada di sampingnya" ucap Yesung. "Dan aku yakin, Donghae bisa merasakan jika niatan kita ini tulus" sambungnya.

Ya Yesung yakin. Sepandai pandainya menyembunyikan bangkai lama kelamaan akan tercium juga bau busuknya, sama halnya dengan apa yang ia, Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tua sahabatnya sembunyikan dari pasangan muda itu.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

"Hangeng-ah. Eunhyuk sedang menuju kemari" ujar Kangin pada sahabatnya di sebrang sana. Ia baru saja di beritahu oleh anak buahnya yang mengikuti Sungmin mengatakan jika putrinya itu sedang menuju rumah. "Aku rasa sebentar lagi Donghae pun akan datang kerumahmu" tambahnya lagi.

"..."

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

" _Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling mencintai. Aku yakin dua anak itu tidak akan menerima persyaratan yang kita ajukan pada mereka_ "

"Eoh baiklah. Aku tutup telponnya. Eunhyuk sudah datang"

 **Plip**

Kangin melangkah menghampiri Leeteuk di ambang pintu. "Siapa Yeobo?"

.

.

Donghae berdiri dari simpuhnya dengan lemah. Ia mengeluarkan dompet tipis hitam miliknya. Lalu mengeluarkan selembar foto yang ia cetak kemarin. Memberikannya pada Heechul.

"Cucu kalian. Lee Haru" lirih Donghae. Pemuda itu membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum melangkah pergi tanpa mengambil uang Appanya..

 **Greep**

"Hannie-yah" lirih Heechul ketika Hangeng memelukknya. "Hiks.. hikss.. putra kita sudah dewasa. Hiks aku ingin memeluknya dan menguatkannya, aku ingin sekali"

"Hm. Aku tahu. Tapi kita harus melakukan ini" gumam Hangeng.

.

.

"Appa~ bisakah Appa memafkan kami berdua?" Tanya Eunhyuk memandang ayahnya.

"Tidak" tegas Kangin. Tak ada raut lembut di wajah ayahnya itu. "Kalian sudah membuatku kecewa luar biasa. Apalagi dirimu. Kau ku besarkan dengan kasih sayang dan cinta, kau aku banggakan tapi apa balasanmu padaku? Membuatku malu karena kelakuan bodohmu itu. Apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kecewanya aku?"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis. Sungguh tak pernah terpikir olehnya membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa seperti ini. Ia akui ia bodoh, tolol dan apapun itu Eunhyuk terima.

"Aku akan memberi uang itu. Tapi ada syaratnya" Kangin menatap lekat wajah putranya. "Kau dan putramu tinggal disini dan tinggalkan suami mu itu"

 **Deg**

"Appa~"

"Jangan khawatir aku akan menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Aku akan mendidiknya dan menjaganya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti dirimu" lanjut Kangin.

"Yeobo.." Leeteuk menggengam lengan suaminya.

"Diamlah" Kangin menatap Leeteuk tajam.

Namja paruh baya itu menatap putrinya. "Bagaimana?" sedak Kangin.

"Appa~" lirih Sungmin.

"Tidak usah buru-buru memberi jawaban. Kau bisa mendiskusikan terlebih dahulu dengan Lee Donghae brengsek mu itu"

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk ketika melihat air mata terus saja membasahi pipi putranya. Lagi-lagi ia berkata kejam pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berdiri dari duduknya berjalan mendekat pada KangTeuk. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Ibunya sambil menangis. Leeteuk mencium pipi putranya ketika Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya. Eunhyuk memandang Kangin yang tak berniat melihatnya. "Appa izinkan aku memelukmu kali ini saja" ujarnya lirih.

Kangin diam tidak menjawab, dan Eunhyuk menganggap ya dari kediaman Kangin. Tanpa menunggu lama, Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Ayahnya walaupun Kangin tidak membalas pelukannya. Setalah itu Eunhyuk berpamitan pada Kangin dan Leeteuk.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

"Aigoo.. Hannie-yah tolong ambilkan ASI Eunhyuk di tas ku. Baby Haru lapar katanya. Benar begitu kan sayang" Heechul mencium gemas pipi Haru.

Setelah Haru keluar dari inkubator. Hangeng meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk menahan Haru dengan alasan Donghae harus melunasi biaya perawatan cucunya itu terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya, mereka bisa saja membawa pulang Haru walau belum melunasi. Sekali lagi, Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih anak kecil, sisi polos anak remaja itu masih ada.

Dan kesempatan itu di gunakan KangTeuk dan HanChul sebaik mungkin. Mereka akan membawa Haru pulang kerumah Kangin setelah Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjenguk Haru dan mengembalikan cucunya sebelum mereka datang kerumah sakit.

Hangeng menyerahkan ASI Eunhyuk yang memang di ambil dan di masukan kedalam dot untuk Haru setiap menantunya itu akan pulang. Heechul menerima dot itu lalu menyusuikannya pada sang cucu.

"Chullie-ah" panggil Leeteuk.

"Hm"

"Kenapa wajah Donghae penuh dengan luka memar?" tanyanya. Ia memang tahu Donghae mengunjungi sebuah cafe milik sahabat menantunya itu. Tapi Leeteuk masih bingung karena mendapati Donghae yang penuh luka setelah keluar dari cafe itu.

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mulai bercerita. Tantang Changmin sahabat putranya dan kenapa wajah Donghae penuh dengan luka.

.

.

Hangeng menyimpan dua amplop di atas meja. Memandang pemuda seumuran putranya yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang.

"Satu untukmu dan satu lagi kau tahu untuk apa" ujar Hangeng.

Pemuda itu mengambil satu amplop yang di peruntungkan olehnya. "Baiklah. Aku senang membantumu Ahjusshi. Kalau begitu aku permisi" pamit pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil satu amplop lagi dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya.

"Apa kau yakin pemuda itu tidak akan kabur dengan membawa uang itu?" tanya Kangin.

Hangeng tersenyum. "Tempat itu, tempat di mana para anak muda kelebihan uang. Dia tidak perlu susah untuk membawa kabur uang itu. Aku yakin orang tuanya akan memberi uang sebanyak jumlah yang berada di amplop yang kita berikan padanya. Itu hanya sebagai uang saku atas bantuannya" jelas Hangeng.

"Hah! Anak muda zaman sekarang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Dan lebih parah menantuku seorang petarung ternyata" gumam Kangin membuat Hangeng terkekeh pelan.

Ya. Mirotic Cafe lantai 2 tidak bisa memasukkan orang dewasa sehingga Hangeng harus meminta bantuan seorang pemuda yang memang anggota Club itu. Hangeng tersenyum bangga, Donghae putranya tidak sembarangan mencari kawan. Setelah Yesung dan Donghae yang memang setia kawan di tambah seorang Shim Changmin yang bisa membangun usaha seperti itu dengan peraturan yang memang harus di taati.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

Heechul dan Leeteuk hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah mereka gemas melihat video-video hasil suruhan suami mereka. Video cucu pertama mereka yang sedang belajar berjalan dan juga bicara. Heechul sampai menggigit bantal ketika melihat Haru tersenyum menampilan 2 gigi atas dan 2 gigi bawah.

Ucapan Hangeng yang mengatakan untuk menjalankan sandiwara ini sebentar lagi nyatanya sampai 10 bulan kemudian masih belum terbongkar atau memang tidak ada niatan untuk membongkarnya pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Entah lah.

"Aku ingin menggigit pipinya. Dan nanti malam hasratku akan terpenuhi" pekik Heechul.

"Nado" balas Leeteuk.

KangTeuk dan HanCul mendapat undangan dari Sungmin jika namja kelinci itu akan merayakan hari jadinya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook juga sudah tahu sebulan yang lalu, alasan dan apa saja yang terjadi selama ini. Dua namja uke itu sempat marah pada kekasih mereka karena tidak memberitahu hal penting seperti ini.

Malam pun tiba, KangTeuk dan HanCul sudah tiba di rumah Sungmin sebelum Hae Hyuk datang. Satu persatu tamu undangan Sungmin mulai berdatangan. KangTeuk dan HanCul bersyukur karena Donghae sibuk berbicara dengan Chansung dan Changmin. Sedangkan Ibunya Sungmin membantu dengan mengacak bicara Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Ryeowook dengan di temani oleh Yesung masuk kedalam rumah, tepatnya di kamar tamu rumah Sungmin. Disana KangTeuk dan HanChul sudah menungu.

Dan benar saja. Hasrat Heechul tersalurkan setelah Haru datang. Ryeowook dan Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat Haru di kerubungi oleh Haraboji dan Halmonienya.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

 **Bugh**

 **Bugh**

 **Bugh**

"Kau salah mencari korban bung" desis Hangeng lalu memberi sebuah bogem kembali pada wajah pria seumurannya yang sudah berani menculik cucunya. Sedangkan satu temannya sudah tak sadarkan diri karena pukulan Kangin.

Orang suruhannya melaporkan jika ada orang aneh yang membuntuti putra dan cucunya. Hangeng menyuruh kepercayaanya untuk waspada dan tetap mengamati Eunhyuk dan Haru. Dan benar saja apa yang di khawatirkan. Pria itu dengan berani membawa Haru selagi Eunhyuk lengah. Pria itu dan temannya memang sudah menjadi incaran polisi karena beberapa kali tersangkut dalam kasus yang sama. Kangin sempat memuji penculik cucunya itu karena ketenangannya ketika membawa Haru tanpa mendapat tatapan curiga dari para pengunjung supermarket.

Leeteuk dan Heechul tidak bisa menutup rasa cemas mereka. Dua wanita itu memaksa Hangeng dan Kangin untuk ikut dalam pengejaran. Hingga di perbatasan kota, mobil itu bisa di berhentikan.

Selagi Hangeng dan Kangin mengurus penculik itu. Heechul dan Leeteuk langsung mengamankan Haru yang tengah menangis. HeeTeuk di bawa pulang oleh kepercayaan Hangeng sedangkan ia dan Kangin mengurus penculik itu ke kantor polisi.

Pihak polisi sempat akan menelpon Donghae ketika penculik itu tertangkap. Hangeng meminta pihak kepolisian untuk tidak mengatakan tentang Haru yang sudah aman. Jadilah alasan plat mobil palsu yang di berikan pada Hae Hyuk. Sempat ada penolakan dari pihak kepolisian tentang rencana itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Hangeng memberi pengertian jika ia sendiri yang akan mengatakan langsung pada putranya.

"Apa yang polisi katakan?" tanya Heechul ketika Hangeng dan Kangin masuk rumah. Sekarang mereka berada di kediaman Leeteuk.

"Begitulah. Mereka sempat menolak tapi kau tahu siapa aku bukan?" ucap Hangeng.

"Jadi Haru akan bersama kita dulu?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kangin mendekat pada istrinya, merangkul pundak sempit wanita itu. "Iya. Kita gunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya"

"Berapa lama?" Heechul bertanya.

"Dua hari aku rasa sudah cukup. Aku khawatir pada Hyukkie" ujar Kangin.

"Dimana Haru baby?"

"Dia sudah tidur" jawab Heechul pada suaminya.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

KangTeuk dan HanChul akan membawa Haru ke spa baby sebelum memulangkan cucu mereka. Membawa Haru kekantor polisi seakan-akan polisi lah yang berhasil menemukan Haru. Hebat bukan.

KangTeuk dan HanChul setia menemani Haru selama spa. Heechul sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya merekam tingkah lucu cucunya.

Sembari menunggu Haru memakai baju, Leeteuk dan Heechul pergi ketoilet sebentar. Kangin membayar biaya spa sedangkan Hangeng mengambil tas istrinya dan Heechul hingga mereka berempat tidak mengetahui anak-anak mereka masuk kedalam menuju ruang dimana seorang pegawai yang bertugas memakaikan Haru baju berada.

"Baby Haru kajja kita pul-" seruan Heechul terhenti ketika ia melihat putra dan menantunya yang menggendong Haru.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung melihat sosok tidak, dua sosok yang terkejut melihat mereka berdua.

"Umma" panggil mereka pada Ibu mereka. Benar, Donghae maupun Eunhyuk masih mengenali sosok yang telah melahirkan mereka. Leeteuk dan Heechul masih terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa berdiri saja"

"Cepat bawa Uri Haru dan kita pulang"

Dua sosok lagi kembali datang, dua sosok itu belum tahu situasi apa yang di hadapi oleh para istri mereka.

"Appa" dan lagi mereka memanggil ayah mereka bersamaan.

Kangin dan Hangeng membeku. Mereka tahu suara siapa yang memanggil mereka tadi. Perlahan dua pria paruh baya itu melempar pandangannya pada dua sosok anak muda berbeda gender yang memanggil mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" gumam Eunhyuk.

 **End of Side Story**

.

.

 _Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Datanglah ke Mirotic cafe besok sore aku menunggu kalian. BERSIAPLAH MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA_

Donghae menutup layar ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan pada dua sahabatnya. Ia mengusap wajah lelah Eunhyuk yang tengah tertidur. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok mungil yang sedang menyesap ASInya yang sudah dua hari tidak ia dapat. Namja itu kembali mengusap lembut wajah mulus istrinya.

"Eunghh Hae~" lenguh Eunhyuk.

"Apa aku menggangumu?" tanya Donghae pelan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tahu kau lelah. Cha tidur lagi" Donghae menurunkan tangannya dan mulai mengusap pelan punggung Eunhyuk.

Setelah kejadian di spa mereka langsung menuju kediaman Kangin. Eunhyuk syok mendengar pengakuan dari KangTeuk dan HanChul, Donghae pun sempat termenung diam. Ia sungguh belum bisa mempercayai apa yang ia dengar dari mulut orang tuanya dari A sampai Z termasuk rencana perjodohan mereka sejak awal yang harus batal. Ia dan Eunhyuk serta Haru berada di kamar Haru sekarang.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Kangin menyembulkan kepalanya setelah mengetuk pintu kamar putranya yang sudah lama tidak di tempati. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis melihat putranya yang tertidur membelakanginya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ujarnya pada sang menantu.

"Hm"

Donghae membenarkan letak Haru yang sudah melepas dada istrinya. Membenarkan letak baju Eunhyuk. Menyelimuti istri dan putranya lalu menyusul mertuanya yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Appa juga?" kata Donghae ketika mendapati Hangeng yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Hangeng hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa?" tanya Donghae setelah ia duduk dihadapan ayah dan ayah mertuanya.

"Ck kau tidak sopan pada Appa dan Appa mertuamu" goda Hangeng.

Donghae mengerutkan alisnya. Konyol, ia masih ingat wajah tegas dan keras ayahnya terakhir kali ketika ia meminjam uang untuk perawatan Haru. Lihat lah sekarang, ayahnya itu manampilkan wajah bodoh dan cengiran lebar.

"Appa hanya ingin minta maaf atas kelakuan Appa yang tidak menyenangkanmu" ujar Kangin.

"Perlakuan yang mana? Karena kelakuan Appa yang tidak menyenangkanku banyak sekali" ucap Donghae datar. Kangin dan Hangeng menganga tidak percaya.

"Aish anak ini" dengus Kangin sambil melempar bantal sofa pada Donghae.

Pemuda berkulit caramel itu tersenyum tipis. "Lihat. Appa baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkanku" seru Donghae. Kangin dan Hangeng tersenyum.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kalian berdua membuat Eunhyuk hampir gila karena tidak mengembalikan Haru" ujar Donghae.

"Kami tahu kami salah" kata Hangeng.

Hah! Entah mengapa ia dan Eunhyuk langsung menerima ucapan maaf dari kedua orang tua mereka karena telah mempermainkan dirinya dan Eunhyuk. Ia juga menyadari jika dirinya dan Eunhyuk memang salah dan berhak mendapatkan akibat atas perbuatan mereka.

"Kembalilah kerumah" ujar Hangeng pelan. Donghae menatap ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu" gumam Dongae.

"Maksudmu dengan tidak tahu?" tanya Kangin.

Donghae berdecak sebal. Merebahkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa sambil melipat dua tangan di depan dada. "Aku laki-laki beristri. Karena itu aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan samau jidat sexyku sekarang" dengusnya membuat Kangin dan Hangeng tertawa.

Donghae berdiri. "Bicaranya sudah bukan? Aku mau tidur" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari appa dan mertuanya Donghae langsung meninggalkan dua pria paruh baya itu.

"Wah! Anakmu benar-benar sopan sekali Hangeng-ah" kagum Kangin yang berarti sebaliknya.

"Hm. Dia memang begitu" ucap Hangeng pasrah.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya ketika merasa pergerakan seseorang membuat ranjang yang ia tiduri bergoyang. Membuka mata, Eunhyuk langsung melihat punggung suaminya yang tidur membelakanginya.

"Hae~" panggil Eunhyuk.

Donghae menoleh dan membalikkan badannya. "Aku menggangumu lagi?" ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum. Ia melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya.

04.55

"Kau sudah bangun atau kau memang tidak menutup matamu sama sekali?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Donghae jujur. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang bersarang di otaknya.

Eunhyuk bangun, ia mengambil bantal menjadikanya pagar agar Haru tidak berguling ke samping. Ia lalu turun dari ranjang, berjalan memutari ranjang dan duduk di samping suaminya. Haru memejamkan matanya ketika Eunhyuk membelai wajahnya pelan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Donghae bergeser sedikit hingga terdapat ruang di sisi ranjang untuk Eunhyuk. Namja pemilik gusi cantik itu tersenyum. Donghae membimbing Eunhyuk berbaring, memeluk tubuhnya dan merebahkan kepala Eunhyuk di dadanya. Posisi sekarang adalah Donghae yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Haru dan Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengusap pungung istrinya sembari melihat langit kamar berwarna silver kesukaan Eunhyuk.

"Appa meminta kita untuk kembali tinggal di 'rumah'" Donghae mulai bicara.

"Appa-?"

"Appaku" lanjut Donghae.

Eunhyuk menganguk mengerti. "Lalu apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu" lirih Donghae.

"Kau bilang Appa meminta kita untuk kembali ke rumah lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Iya. Aku bilang aku tidak tahu" ujar Donghae gemas.

"Oh. Maksudmu, jawabanmu pada Hangeng Appa tidak tahu begitu"

"Hyukkie~" lirih Donghae.

"Hehe maaf Hae. Lanjutkan" Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae kilat lalu merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya lagi.

Donghae tersenyum kecil. Ia bersyukur EunhyukNya sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak diam dan hanya menangis seperti kemarin. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Donghae meminta pendapat pada istrinya.

"Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?" eunhyuk balik bertanya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku sudah merasa nyaman hidup bertiga, mandiri dan penuh dengan kesederhanaan" gumam Donghae. Benar, lama hidup tanpa bergantung pada orang tua membentuk sikap dan prilaku Donghae berubah. Walaupun ia dan Eunhyuk mendapat bantuan dari kedua orang tua mereka. Hanya sebuah bantuan, selebihnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang hidup mandiri bukan. Apakah kalian setuju?

"Kalau kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku ikut bersamamu" jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae menangkup wajah istrinya membuat Eunhyuk mendongak melihatnya. Pandangan mata Donghae seakan mengatakan 'Aku bertanya pendapatmu bukan kesedianmu'.

Eunhyuk memukul pundak suaminya. "Pendapatku sama dengan (=) kesediaanku atau bisa juga, kesediaanku sama dengan (=) pendapatku" ujar Eunhyuk membuat suaminya pusing karena berbelit-belit.

"Maksud mu?"

"Kau belum mengerti juga?" Donghae diam. "Aish kau memang bodoh" Eunhyuk memencet hidung bangir suaminya gemas.

"Yah! Tadi kau memukulku sekarang kau memencet hidungku lalu apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan padaku eoh?" kata Donghae seperti perempuan yang teraniaya.

"Aku ingin menciummu" seru Eunhyuk.

"Kalau itu ehem.. boleh" jawab Donghae santai tapi hatinya sudah bersorak.

"Aku maunya french kiss" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Dengan senang hati" Donghae tersenyum lebar.

Eunhyuk bangun dan mendudukan dirinya di perut Donghae. Ia menangkup wajah suaminya lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae. Hingga..

 **Cup**

Kedua belah bibir itu saling bertemu. Eunhyuk masih mendiamkan bibirnya di atas bibir Donghae. Tak sabar menunggu, namja berkulit caramel itu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya terlebih dahulu.

"Huweee.. huwee.." Haru menangis keras membuat bibir yang baru menempel itu harus rela terlepas.

Eunhyuk terkikik geli. Satu kecupan ia berikan untuk suaminya lalu beranjak. Membaringkan badannya menyamping hingga memunggungi Donghae.

"Geser sedikit" kata Eunhyuk sambil mendorong tubuh kurus suaminya dengan bokong sexy miliknya.

Eunhyuk menyodorkan nipplenya yang langsung di lahap oleh Haru. Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, ia menunduk untuk ikut meraup bibir Eunhyuk.

"Huwee... huweee... huweee.." Haru melepas nipple Ibunya lalu kembali menangis keras.

"Haru tidak mau di ganggu Appa" ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. Donghae mendengus berbaring memunggungi Eunhyuk.

"Baby Haru pelit" gerutunya.

Hei Donghae Appa. Dirimu sendiri tidak suka jika waktu berduaan dengan Eunhyuk di ganggu dan sekarang sifatmu itu menurun pada putramu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Makasih yang udah review chapter 8 kemaren.. maaf tidak bisa menulis nama kalian masing-masing, mianhae jeongmal :( dan terimakasih atas semua dukungannya, dan saya mau curhat sedikit, saya udah LULUS SMA woah,, doa dan dukungan dari kalian juga ngga akan pernah saya lupa, sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Figure It Out (REMAKE)**

 **Cast:**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyuk Jae**

 **Other...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, BL, Typo(s), little bit TeenRomance**

 **Terdapat adegan dewasa. Jika tidak berkenan tolong skip saja! ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini FF remake dari FF KyuMin yang ngga tau kenapa pen banget jadiin FF HaeHyuk, aku dah minta izin ama kak poeri supaya bisa di remake FFnya, pengen liat respon pertama apa banyak yang suka atau ngga, yah law banyak yang suka bakalan cepet dilanjutnya, law ngga, bakalan di next tapi yah, lumayan lama, hanya nama dan gender yang saya ganti dan kata-kata yang mungkin saya tambahkan, jika alur cerita dan lainnya tidak ada yang saya ubah. gamsaHAE ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk is Real**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kalian yakin?" tanya Kangin memastikan,

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis pada Donghae yang memandangnya. "Ne Appa, kami yakin" ucapnya. Kangin dan Hangeng menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Jadi kalian akan tetap tinggal disana?" tanya Leeteuk. Eunhyuk berdiri dan duduk di samping Ibunya. Mengecup pipi tirus itu lalu memeluknya. Leeteuk mengecup kening putra tunggalnya, mengerti jika memang keputusan putra dan menantunya sudah final dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Jika begitu aku akan berpisah dengan cucuku" Heechul mengecup bibir Haru yang memang berada di gendonganya dengan mimik muka yang sangat sedih.

"Ck. Berlebihan" cibir Donghae. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak takut ketika Heechul memberinya deathglare.

 **Sreet**

 **Cup**

"Huwaeee.." Donghae memeletkan lidahnya seakan ingin muntah ketika Hangeng memutus tatapan mematikan Heechul pada Donghae dengan memalingkan wajah Ummanya dan mencium tepat di bibir wanita hiperaktif itu.

Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk terkikik geli melihatnya. "Ckck! Pantas menantuku mesum. Ternyata itu turunan darimu Hangeng-ah" tambah Kangin.

Hangeng mengendikan bahunya sedangkan Heechul yang di buat merona memukul bahu suaminya pelan.

"Ah!" seru Kangin. "Appa punya sesuatu untukmu sayang" pria paruh baya itu memberikan Eunhyuk sebuah amplop. "Bukalah" titahnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

Eunhyuk menganga lebar ketika ia membuka amplop yang berisi beberapa lembar foto. Ia mendelik pada suaminya. Donghae meneguk ludahnya kasar ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan ia alami.

"Lee DonghaeKu sayang" desis Eunhyuk.

"Ne?"

"8 MINGGU TITIK"

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

Ballroom hotel mewah bintang 7 itu penuh dengan orang-orang. Banyak dari kolega Hangeng maupun Kangin tidak menyangka pesta yang mereka hadiri adalah resepsi pernikahaan putra kedua pengusahaan itu.

KangTeuk dan HanChul sebenarnya ingin mengadakan resepsi pernikahaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk beberapa hari setelah pembongkaran sandiwara mereka. Tapi mereka undur hingga 2 bulan bersamaan dengan merayakan ulang tahun pertama Haru.

Baby tampan turunan dari sang Appa itu sudah bisa berjalan. Kata-kata yang di ucapkan sudah mulai bertambah banyak. Pipi gembul Haru sedikit tirus karena 1 minggu lalu ia demam. Eunhyuk sempat khawatir tapi Leeteuk dan Heechul menenangkannya dan mengatakan jika itu biasa terjadi pada bayi yang akan bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Doa Donghae dan Shindong terkabul. Mereka telah di angkat menjadi pengurus restoran 1 bulan yang lalu. Shindong di tempatkan di daerah Gyeong gido. Donghae bernafas lega karena di tempatkan di restoran ia bekerja menggantikan Tuan Ha yang di pindahkan ke Mokpo.

Urusan kuliah juga tak ada kendala. Donghae berusaha untuk memenuhi kreteria menjadi seorang Direktur suatu hari nanti menggantikan Hangeng. Ia tidak mau di cap mendapat jabatan itu karena ia putra dari Hangeng.

"Wah.. aku tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi datang ke pesta orang-orang kaya seperti ini. Jinja daebak" kagum Shindong menganga di buatnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya jengah.

Shindong penasaran dan bertanya langsung pada Donghae ketika pemuda berkulit pucat itu mulai bekerja di restoran.

' _Apakah kau putra dari Lee Hangeng?' tanya Shindong waktu itu._

' _Aniyo, aku hanya mirip saja' jawab Donghae._

' _Tapi bukan hanya wajah nama mu pun sama' kata Shindong belum puas._

' _Nama sama di negara ini juga sudah banyak' finish Donghae._

Walaupun masih penasaran, tapi Shindong memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya lebih lanjut.

2 bulan lalu juga, Yesung dan Kyuhyun sempat takut mendapat pesan dari Donghae yang mengajak kedua pemuda itu bertemu. Apalagi terdapat tulisan besar, _BERSIAPLAH MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA_ , mereka menyimpulkan jika KangTeuk dan HanChul sudah membongkar semuanya. Seketika itu juga Yesung dan Kyuhyun panas dingin, dua pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sangat manis pada Donghae. Namja berkulit caramel itu hanya diam sembari terus memandang mereka. Yesung dan Kyuhyun meneguk lidahnya susah. Jadilah mereka menjelaskan semuanya pada Donghae dengan bicara saling timpang tindih.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajah tampan suamiku tercinta ini eum?" Eunhyuk merangkul lengan Donghae yang tampak menekuk wajahnya sendirian di pojok ruangan.

"Mereka berlebihan" ucap Donghae. Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang suaminya. Ia tersenyum ketika di depan sana KangTeuk dan HanChul sedang asyik tertawa dengan para kolega.

Donghae sempat mengusulkan resepsi yang sederhana saja, tapi Appa mertua dan kedua orang tuanya kekeh untuk menyelenggarakan dengan besar-besaran. Baikalah! 1 lawan 3 dan Donghae yang kalah.

"Eunhyuk-ah"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menoleh pada sumber suara, namja manis itu tersenyum lalu menarik Donghae untuk mengikutinya. "Ahjumma kalian datang" seru Eunhyuk.

Donghae makin menekuk wajahnya ketika Eunhyuk lebih asyik berbicara dengan para tetangga mereka di rumah, yang sengaja di undang kemari. Mereka terus saja bercoleteh tidak menyangka jika Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah putra dari pengusaha yang berpengaruh di negeri gingseng itu. Bukan hanya kolega Kangin dan Hangeng atau para tetangga di tempat tinggal Donghae yang di undang tapi ada juga teman kerja Donghae, Fishy, Jeweline dan masih banyak lagi.

Dari pada terus di acuhkan, Donghae berjalan ke meja bundar yang terdapat KyuMin, YeWook, Chansung dan Changmin beserta Haru yang sedang di suapi kue oleh namja tinggi itu.

"Ap-pa" seru Haru melihat Donghae yang duduk di sebelah Changmin. Baby itu mengambil kue yang berada di dekatnya lalu menyerahkan pada sang Appa. Donghae yang mengerti mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membuka mulutnya menerima kue yang di suapi oleh putra pintarnya.

"Eum.. mashitta" ujar Donghae tersenyum pada putranya yang tertawa.

"Aaa... Ap-paa kaann kaann..Ap-pa kaan kann (Appa makan)" pekik Haru tidak terima, pokoknya sang Appa harus makan kue itu.

"Haru-ya saja ne.." Donghae menuntun Haru untuk menyuapkan kue ke dalam mulut kecil baby mungil itu.

"Kaaannnn... Apppaaaa" Haru tidak mau mengalah.

"Hyung saja ne.. aaaa" Changmin membuka mulutnya berusaha membujuk baby mungil itu. Dan usahanya berhasil, Haru mengalihkan perhatiannya lalu memasukkan kue yang di pegangnya pada Changmin.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, lalu mengusap kepala putranya itu. Bukan kali ini saja sifat pemaksa putranya terlihat. Haru memang selalu seperti itu, jika baby mungil itu sedang makan atau bermain, ia pasti membagi yang di punya pada orang lain. Seperti tadi, Donghae harus mau di suapi, atau Haru akan mengamuk. Tapi ia juga bersyukur, putranya tidak mengidap sifat pelit.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali" cibir Changmin.

"Itu akibat dua bulan ini tidak di beri jatah oleh Eunhyuk" timpal Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Ryeowook terkekeh gelik. Donghae hanya mendengus sebal.

"Tidak apa, karena masa hukumanku akan segera berakhir malam ini" balas Donghae.

"Makanya jangan asal pelak-peluk gadis lain" Yesung ikut nimbrung.

"Memang siapa yang Donghae peluk?" tanya Chansung.

Sungmin lalu menceritakan dengan semangat. Donghae mensumpah serapah mulut sahabatnya itu yang senang sekali melihatnya menderita. Hell! Amplop yang di beri Appa mertuanya pada Eunhyuk adalah foto-foto dirinya yang sedang berpelukan dengan Dara waktu di Busan. Donghae sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada istri tercintanya tapi tetap saja ia mendapat hukumannya. Dan hukumannya? Tak ada jatah selama 8 minggu. Selama itu, Donghae hanya bisa pasrah. Beberapa kali mencoba membujuk Eunhyuk tetap nihil.

Changmin menyerahkan Haru pada Donghae karena baby itu menangis. Bisa di lihat dari mata yang merah dan lelah tanda baby itu mengantuk. Donghae menggendong putranya, menyerukkan wajah Haru kelehernya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat berisi putranya itu.

Ia akan menuju istrinya yang masih tetap berbicara dengan para Ahjumma. Beberapa langkah meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya, seorang gadis mencekal lengannya membuat Donghae menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Dara-ah" ucap Donghae. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, tak lama Donghae dan Dara masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Gadis itu sudah berubah lebih baik, maka dari itu Donghae segan untuk berbicara dengan Dara lagi.

"Aigoo. Dia tidak kapok juga berdekatan dengan gadis tua itu" cibir Ryeowook.

"Perpanjang tidak di beri jatah oleh Eunhyuk baru tahu rasa" timpal Sungmin. Yesung, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Chansung menganguk mensetujui.

Donghae tidak tahu saja sejak ia berbicara dengan Dara, Eunhyuk memandangnya dengan wajah cemburu luar biasa.

.

.

Donghae mencuri-curi pandang pada Eunhyuk yang sedang bersender di kepala ranjang, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sembari terus saja menatapnya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Donghae mengusap wajah istrinya sambil ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Malam ini bukankah hukumanku sudah selesai" ujarnya.

"Kenapa? Mau di perpanjang masa hukumannya?" dengus Eunhyuk. Donghae menggeleng kuat cukup 2 bulan tidak lebih. "Boleh aku minta jatahku sekarang?" bisik Donghae pelan.

"No" tegas Eunhyuk.

"Wae?" protes Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya menatap Eunhyuk yang masih seperti semula.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sandara?" bukanya menjawab, Eunhyuk malah balik bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Namja berkulit caramel itu mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan istrinya ia pun tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau cemburu?" godanya.

"Cari dimana, istri yang tidak cemburu melihat suaminya berbicara dengan wanita lain" ucap Eunhyuk ketus dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tapi kau juga pasti tahu jika di hatiku hanya ada namamu"

"Gombal" ketus Eunhyuk.

Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah istrinya yang sedang cemberut. "Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskanya semua padamu eum" bisik Donghae sembari beberapa kali mengecup bibir tebal Eunhyuk.

Awalnya kecupan, dan berubah menjadi pagutan. Eunhyuk pun tidak menolak, 2 bulan ini ia juga merasa kehilangan sentuhan suaminya tapi ia harus tegas bukan, dengan hukumannya agar Donghae jera. Kedua mata pasutri itu sudah menutup sempurna, Donghae tersenyum lebar dalam hati, ia tahu istrinya juga tersiksa sama sepertinya. Tangannya yang menangkub wajah Eunhyuk perlahan turun menuju leher lalu bertengger di tengkuk istrinya.

Lidah Donghae sudah masuk dan bergulat dengan lidah istrinya. Menggerakkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan, mereka benar-benar mempunyai cadangan oksigen hingga menit ke 7 belum ada yang memutus tautan bibir mereka.

"Maaf menggangu, cucuku ingin minum ASInya" celetuk sebuah suara yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu.

Eunhyuk langsung membuka matanya dan reflek mendorong tubuh jangkung Donghae membuat suaminya itu meringis. Namja pemilik gusi cantik itu tersenyum manis plus malu wajahnya sudah merah karena kepergok oleh Heechul yang menggendong Haru.

Eunhyuk beranjak mendekat pada Umma mertuanya dan langsung mengambil alih Haru. "Aigoo. Mianhae ne" Eunhyuk mengecup bibir mungil putranya. Ia mengusap kedua mata Haru yang merah dan basah karena air mata.

Banyak yang terjadi selama dua bulan kebelakang. Beberapa sudah di jelaskan di atas, tambahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan menginap di rumah Kangin jika weekend kadang juga di rumah Hangeng. Tapi malam ini mereka menginap di rumah Kangin bersama HanChul kerena besok mereka berencana pergi berlibur.

Karena jabatannya sekarang, Donghae bisa berlibur jika akhir pekan tapi tidak selalu, hanya beberapa kali saja, dan selebihnya tetap berangkat bekerja walaupun akhir pekan.

"Ckckckc! Dasar anak muda" cibir Heechul sambil melirik pada putranya yang melayangkan protes dari tatapan mata teduhnya.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, tubuhnya pun tiba-tiba meremang. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping dan Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah menyelimuti cuping telinganya.

"Eungh.." lenguhnya antara nikmat dan efek bangun tidur.

Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, mengerjap beberapa kali hingga pandanganya kembali focus. Ia tersenyum melihat sebuah tangan yang sedang mengusap perut dan dadanya naik turun, dan kehangatan cuping telinganya pun masih ada.

"Cara terbaik membangunkan suami. Istriku memang nakal" ucap Donghae.

"Aku nakal hanya padamu" Eunhyuk tersenyum dari sela mengemut cuping suaminya. Ia pun lebih merapatkan tubuh depannya pada punggung Donghae hingga menempel tak ada celah. Tidak mau kalah. Tangan kirinya, Donghae perintahkan menuju butt padat milik istrinya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung telanjang saja" ujar Donghae frontal ketika tangannya menyentuh bathrobe yang menyelimuti tubuh istrinya.

"Aku ingin kau yang membuatku telanjang" bisik Eunhyuk. Ia turun menciumi tengkuk dan leher Donghae.

"Akh.. eung..." Donghae berjingit kaget ketika Eunhyuk menggigit dan menghisap kulit lehernya. Ia yakin ada tanda berwarna merah buatan istrinya di sana. Donghae beranjak bangun ia memandang Eunhyuk yang duduk menggoda sembari menatapnya full of innocent.

"Haru dimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Di bawa Umma, Chullie Umma, Han Appa dan Appa, lari pagi"

Donghae menyeringai. "Jadi kita bisa leluasa?" Eunhyuk menganguk.

"Am ready" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "So me too" balas Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung membuka baju dan boxsernya. Malam tadi mereka tidak jadi menuntaskan hasrat karena Heechul tiba-tiba masuk. Dan sekarang di rumah tak ada orang, itu sangat mendukung. Gairahnya sudah tak tersalurkan selama dua bulan.

"Tuh kan. Di goda sedikit saja 'adik'mu sudah berdiri tegak" ucap Eunhyuk ketika melihat Donghae sudah total neked. Donghae berdiri dari duduknya mendekat pada suaminya, tanpa di suruh Donghae mulai menarik tali bathrobe dan membukanya perlahan hingga terpangpang dua dada polos Eunhyuk di hadapannya.

Donghae merangkul pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dan mulai menciumi pucuk dada istrinya yang sudah menegang.

"Ahh.. eungg.." Eunhyuk merangkulkan tangannya di leher Donghae dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Donghae ketika namja berstatus suaminya itu menggendongnya ala koala style.

.

"Eungh...ahh" Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya rapat ketika kecupan demi kecupan Donghae berikan pada leher dan bahunya. Air hangat dari shower yang mengguyur tubuh polos mereka berdua menambah kesan erotis keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Akh..oh..sshh" Donghae membalas Eunhyuk dengan membuat sebuah tanda merah juga di perpotongan rahang dan leher bawah telinga. Sengaja untuk memperlihatkan jika namja manis itu adalah miliknya.

Eunhyuk menjambak rambut Donghae pelan ketika namja itu mengecup kemudian mengulum kedua nipple tegangnya bergantian membuatnya melenguh nikmat. Sesekali Donghae menggigit kecil membuat Eunhyuk tambah frustasi.

Donghae membalikkan tubuh istrinya. Menyingkapkan rambut basah eunhyuk ke pinggir hingga ia bisa mengecup dan membuat tanda merah di bahu putih istrinya.

"Ahh.. Haaeeehhh..." Eunhyuk mengerang ketika Donghae sengaja menggesekkan junior kerasnya pada butt yang membuat junior kecilnya membengkak karena rangsangan.

"Aku akan memasukannya" bisik Donghae. Eunhyuk menganguk. Ia di bimbing oleh Donghae untuk menungging. Namja itu menusuk-nusuk kejantananya berusaha melebarkannya sebelum ia masuk karena lubang istrinya pasti kembali sempit karena dua bulan tidak terjamah.

"AHHH..." pekik Eunhyuk dan Donghae bersamaan ketika mereka sudah menyatu. Eunhyuk sedikit meringis, mencengkram tembok walaupun tak bisa, melampiaskan rasa penuh dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ahh.. ahh..ahh.." Eunhyuk mulai mendesah ketika Donghae mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat junior panjang, tegang, keras itu keluar masuk directummya.

"Ohhh... sempitt.. Hyuk ahhh...sshh" Donghae merasa miliknya teremas begitu kuat. Wow dahsyat pekiknya dalam hati.

"Ahh.. ahh..Haee…" Eunhyuk semakin kuat mencengram tembok datar itu.

Donghae membantu Eunhyuk untuk menegakkan tubuh kurus istrinya hingga menempel di dadanya walau pun, tetap saja tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit melengkung membuat celah sedikit di bagian perut Donghae.

"AHH...AHH...AHH..HAE..." pekik Eunhyuk ketika junior suaminya mengenai sweet spotnya. Satu tangan Donghae di pakai untuk mengurut junior tegang Eunhyuk. Sedangkan tangan satunya, bertengger di perut bawah Eunhyuk. Menekannya lebih, hingga menempel di selangkangan Donghae dan juniornya tenggelam sempurna di back hole Eunhyuk.

"Ahh...ahhh Hyukkie..ohh" desah Donghae memejamkan matanya erat.

"Ohh..aahh..Hae..ahhh..."

Tumbukan dua kulit itu terdengar beriringan dengan gemiricik air. Membuat suasana lebih panas karena gairah yang tersampaikan dari kedua tubuh itu.

Donghae menghentikan gerak pinggulnya. Meraih satu kaki lentik Eunhyuk lalu memutar tubuh istrinya itu, membuat ia dan Eunhyuk berpekik nikmat. Kini Donghae bisa melihat wajah merona Eunhyuk yang berada di hadapannya, ia menaruh kaki Eunhyuk di bahunya kemudian kembali mengerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh...ahh. Haehhh..."

"Ne..Hyukkie..ahh..kauu.. menghiisapp juniorkuu..ahh..."

"Teruss...Hae..ohhh..ahhh"

Eunhyuk mendongak merasakan milik suaminya masuk lebih dalam dan menghentakkannya kasar membuatnya mengerang ia menjambak rambut basah Donghae sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya.

Donghae tidak membuang kesempatannya. Ia kemudian menghisap kuat leher putih istrinya. Satu tangannya semakin menekan butt Eunhyuk hingga menekan selangkaannya sedangkan tangan satunya meremas dan membelai dada Eunhyuk yang menganggur.

::

"Ahhh..ahh..ahh.. Haeee...akuuhh..OHHH" pekik Eunhyuk ketika Donghae menghentakkan juniornya keras dan tepat mengenai spot terdalamnya.

"Sebentarr...ohh..." Eunhyuk merangkul erat leher Donghae ketika namja itu menggendongnya seperti koala. Donghae membalikkan posisi hingga ia yang membelakangi tembok kamar mandi dan mengenjot kembali lubang surga istrinya itu.

"Ahh..ahh..Haehh..Haehhh..."

"Waitt aahh..a momeenntt...ohh ahh..."

Donghae mempercepat gerakannya hingga tubuh Eunhyuk terhentak ke atas. Ia merasa juniornya makin mengeras dan berketut tanda sebentar lagi ia mencapai orgasmenya.

"Ahh..ahh… Haehh…" jerit Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie..aaahhh…." susul Donghae setelahnya.

Donghae menyender pada tembok dan merosot dengan Eunhyuk masih berada di gendongannya membuat namja itu kini duduk tepat di selangkaan Donghae karena mereka masih menyatu dan nafas yang saling bersahutan karena rakusnya dua anak manusia itu meraup oksigen.

"Kau membuat staminaku habis" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup pelipis istrinya. Eunhyuk yang tersenyum mendengar ucapan suaminya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari ceruk leher Donghae dan menatap wajah tampan suaminya itu.

"Lee Donghae saranghae" lirih Eunhyuk tersenyum manis.

Donghae membelai pipi istrinya, membawa wajah ayu itu mendekat padanya. "Nado saranghae nae yeobo~ youngwonhi" ujarnya lalu meraup bibir merah dan bengkak itu membawanya keciuman panjang dan dalam.

=Figure It Out (REMAKE)=

KyuMin dan YeWook berlari kecil memasuki pintu masuk kebun binatang. Seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun dua pasangan kekasih itu berteriak heboh ketika petugas loket memperbolehkan mereka masuk. Di susul di belakangnya KangTeuk dan HanChul, lalu Changmin yang menuntun Haru, yang paling belakang adalah HaeHyuk.

Donghae mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Eunhyuk dan namja manis itu merangkul lengan suaminya. Mereka tersenyum memperhatikan orang-orang yang mereka berdua sayangi ter senyum bahagia.

Tatapan kedua pasutri itu jatuh pada sosok baby mungil yang baru bisa berjalan yang di tuntun oleh Changmin tertawa.

Donghae menengok pada istrinya ketika mendengar suara isakan pelan dan benar saja segaris lurus air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata istrinya.

"Wae?" Donghae mengusap pipi basah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Aku sangat bahagia melihat mereka tersenyum dan tertawa senang" ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari KangTeuk, HanChul, KyuMin, YeWook, Changmin dan Haru.

Donghae tersenyum, ia melepas genggaman tanganya dan membimbing satu tangan istrinya untuk merangkul pinggangnya sedangkan tanganya merangkul bahu sempit Eunhyuk. Mengecup pelipis namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Terima kasih. Dan tetaplah bahagia, karena kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku juga" ujarnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali mengenang saat-saat melepas kemewahan yang di berikan oleh orang tua mereka. Hidup mandiri berdua, susah senang mereka selalu bersama dan di temani oleh sahabat-sahabat yang sangat perhatian dan pengertian, tanpa lepas dari pengawasan orang tua mereka.

Kembali mengenang bagaimana rasanya terpisah dari putra mereka, sulitnya mencari uang. Tak pelak pertengkaran juga terjadi di perjalanan rumah tangga keluarga kecil mereka. Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersyukur karena tanpa masa-masa sulit seperti itu, mereka tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih baik seperti sekarang.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan waktunya makan siang. Semuanya sekarang berada di sebuah restoran yang berada di kebun binatang. Para orang tua berada di meja berbeda dengan para anak muda. Biasa, orang tua hanya perlu mengawasi.

"Haru baby kajja sama Umma" Eunhyuk sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengendong putranya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku saja yang menyuapi Haru" kata Changmin.

"Ck! Kau tidak akan bisa" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Bisa" balas Changmin tidak mau kalah.

"Eunhyuk-ah biarkan saja. Jika Haru kau gendong, dia tidak punya pasangan seperti kita" ejek Donghae.

"Jinjayo?" tanya Eunhyuk mendapat anggukan dari KyuMin,YeWok dan Donghae.

"Um-ma.. Um-ma..." rengek Haru ingin di dekapan Eunhyuk.

"Yah! Lepasakan anakku bodoh" cibir Donghae pada Changmin. Namja itu mendengus dengan tak rela menyerahkan Haru pada Ummanya.

"Mulailah cari kekasih" ucap Sungmin.

"Apa langsung cari istri saja?" tawar Yesung mendapat kikikan dari yang lainnya.

"Mau aku bantu carikan?" Ryeowook juga menawarkan dirinya membantu Changmin.

Bukannya tak laku. Hei! Seorang Shim Changmin namja tampan, tinggi, muda dan berada siapa gadis yang akan menolak. Hanya dia belum mendapatkan seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdesir.

"Ck kalian menyebalkan. Kalian tunggu saja kartu undangan pernikahanku" kata Changmin.

"Kapan?" tanya Donghae mengejek.

Changmin mendelik tidak suka. "Tidak lama lagi" serunya membuat sahabat-sahabatnya tertawa. Namja tinggi itu bangun.

"Odiga?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Changmin-ah" panggil Donghae, namja itu menoleh malas tanpa menjawab. "Cappucino satu please" ujar Donghae yang tahu maksud sahabat tingginya itu yang akan membeli minum.

Changmin mendengus kemudian melangkah meninggalkan meja di mana para sahabat-sahabatnya menertawakan ketidakberdayaan (?) dirinya.

Tak berapa lama pesanannya sudah siap. Changmin tersenyum sopan sembari mengatakan terima kasih pada waiter. Ia pun berbalik dan hendak menuju teman-temannya lagi tapi..

 **Bugh**

 **Byur**

Changmin memejamkan matanya mencoba meredam amarahnya yang ingin meledak. Sudah di tertawakan oleh sahabatnya kini ia harus bertabrakan dengan orang dan lebih parahnya minumannya tumpah ke bajunya sendiri.

"Mianhae" ucap seorang gadis penuh penyesalan ia benar-benar tidak sengaja. Setelah berhasil mereda emosinya perlahan ia membuka matanya.

 **Deg**

Ucapan adalah doa. Karena baru saja ia berkata pada sahabat-sahabatnya untuk menunggu kartu undangan pernikahnya, walaupun ia belum yakin, tapi ia merasa memang benar surat undangan itu akan di terima oleh sahabatnya tak lama lagi. Tak peduli dengan usianya yang masih 19 tahun, hei bahkan Donghae sudah lebih dulu menikah dan malah sudah mempunyai seorang putra.

Ia merasa terperosok jatuh kedalam manik hitam gadis di hadapannya itu, gadis yang sudah menubruknya. Love at first sight eoh?

"Jongmal mianhae. Jinja aku tidak sengaja" ucap gadis itu.

Changmin baru sadar keadaaanya, ia berdehem sebentar. "Kalau jalan hati-hati" ujarnya. "Kau pikir ini lapangan, lari-lari seperti itu" lanjutnya. Changmin hanya bisa merutuk karena ucapannya sendiri. Niatan ingin lembut eh, kata-kata kasar yang malah keluar. Entahlah ia juga bingung kenapa bisa seperti itu.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf" ucap gadis itu dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Loh kamu kok marah. Harusnya aku yang marah karena kamu sudah menabrakku hingga minumanku tumpah" ujar Changmin.

"Ck! Aku minta maaf" ulang gadis itu tidak mau lebih lanjut lagi berdebat dengan namja yang membuat lehernya pegal karena ia harus mendongak hanya untuk melihat wajah namja tinggi itu.

Gadis itu akan melangkah pergi tapi Changmin mencekal lengan gadis itu. "Kau akan pergi begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab?"

"Memangnya aku menghamilimu apa?" dengus gadis itu kesal membuat Changmin menganga lebar. Gadis itu membuka tas selempangannya, mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang won lalu memberikannya pada Changmin.

"Sudah" gadis itu langsung berlari kecil.

"YAH!" teriak Changmin tidak terima. Di hatinya malah tersenyum, ternyata ia menemukan juga seseorang yang membuat hatinya berdesir.

"Eoh?" gadis itu terdiam tak percaya pada apa yang di lihatnya. "Ah, Annyeong haseyo oppa" sapa gadis itu menghampiri Eunhyuk yang balas menyapanya. Gadis itu lalu menyapa KyuMin dan YeWook tak lupa Donghae.

"Ah! Aku beruntung sekali datang kerestoran ini" seru gadis itu. "Perkenalkan, Hwang Sung Yeong imnida. Aku fans kalian Eunhyuk oppa, Donghae oppa" ujarnya.

"Ah ne" ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

Gadis itu berceloteh ria menceritakan bagaimana ia mengidolakan Eunhyuk, Donghae dan gadis itu pun tahu mengenai Haru. KyuMin dan YeWook sesekali terkekeh melihat ekpresi antusias gadis itu ketika bercerita.

Gadis bernama Sung Yeong itu meminta berfoto berdua dengan Eunhyuk dan juga bertiga dengan Haru.

"Oppa, bolehkan aku berfoto dengan Donghae oppa?" tanya Sung Yeong pelan.

"HA! Modus. Mendekati Eunhyuk lalu meminta izin untuk berfoto dengan suaminya. Briliant" puji Changmin.

"Silahkan. Tapi satu kali saja ya" jawab Eunhyuk yang di balas dengan anggukan gadis itu. ia langsung mengambil posisi di samping Donghae.

"Sebentar" intupsi Donghae ketika Sung Yeong akan mulai mengambil selca. Donghae menatap pada istri tercintanya. "Kau yakin? Asal kau tahu aku tidak mau sampai tidak mendapat jatah" lanjutnya.

KyuMin, YeWook dan Changmin geleng-geleng kepala sedangkan seorang gadis pendek yang berdiri di samping Donghae menatap tidak mengerti. Lebih baik Haru yang sedang asyik memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Hm~" jawab Eunhyuk singkat. "Jangan pakai kontak fisik" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Jadi..."cicit Sung Yeong tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Eunhyuk mengambil ponsel gadis itu lalu mengarahkannya membidik wajah suami dan gadis itu. Kemudian kembali mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada sang pemilik.

"Sung Yeong-ya" teriak seorang pemuda yang menghampiri gadis itu. Semua orang menoleh kesumber suara.

"Oppa" seru Sung Yeong.

"Chansung?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Kalian? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Chansung.

"Makan" jawab Donghae singkat.

"Kau mengenal gadis ini?" tanya Ryeowook pada Chansung.

Chansung tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu gadis itu. "Dia sepupuku" jawabnya memperkenalkan membuat namja yang paling tinggi dari mereka bernafas lega. Terjadi berbincang sebentar di antara mereka.

"Yeong-yah kajja, yang lain sudah menunggu" kata Chansung.

"Ne Oppa" Sung Yeong membungkuk sopan pada mereka semua. "Aku pamit Oppadeul" katanya pamitan. Chansung hanya mengangkat tanganya sebagai tanda sampai jumpa.

 **Sreet**

"Yah! Lapaskan tasku" seru Sung Yeong ketika tasnya di cekal oleh Changmin. Tanpa membalas, namja tinggi itu merampas ponsel gadis itu lalu mengutak-atiknya. Protesan sepupu Chansung itu ia tidak hiraukan. Mau merampas bagaimana, Changmin mengangkat tinggi ponselnya. Hei perbedaannya jauh sekali, tinggi gadis itu hanya 154 cm sedangkan Changmin 190 cm. Setelah urusannya selesai, Changmin menyerahkannya lagi pada gadis itu.

"Nama ku Shim Changmin. Nanti malam aku telpon ne. Sung Yeong-ya" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu hanya menatap Changmin tidak percaya lalu langsung berlari menyusul Chansung.

KyuMin, HaeHyuk dan YeWook terkekeh melihat interaksi seorang yang terlihat jelas sedang jatuh cinta itu.

"Aku rasa ada yang akan memiliki kekasih sebentar lagi" goda Yesung.

"Lihatlah wajah bodohnya tambah kelihatan bodoh" cibir Donghae.

"Aku rasa kalian akan segera mendapat kartu undangan dariku" ucap Changmin sambil mencubit pipi Haru gemas. "Iam falling in love" pekik tertahan Changmin.

"Jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta tapi jangan melampiaskannya dengan mencubit pipi putraku" seru Donghae ketika melihat pipi Haru memerah.

"Kalo begitu aku mencubit pipi mu saja" kata Changmin.

"Itu apa lagi" ujar Donghae tapi tak di dengar oleh Changmin. Namja itu menghampiri Donghae dan berusaha mencubit kedua pipi tirus sahabatnya itu. Donghae yang tidak mau dan Changmin yang bersikukuh membuat KyuMin, YeWook dan Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

'Terima kasih Tuhan' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur semoga kebahagianya ini selalu menyelimutinya. Ia mencium pipi putranya yang ikut tertawa melihat pertengkaran Donghae dan Changmin.

 **I remember the image of you who waited for me again today  
From time to time  
When things get though  
I always think of you  
Thank you  
When I'm happy  
We all laugh together  
And loving hearts are always abounding  
Now, having just received your heart  
I'll give everything back to you**

 **A little bit closer, love  
I'll always protect you  
So we're like how we are now  
When you're feeling exhausted and hurt and pained  
All you have to do is lean on me  
Always, HAPPY TOGETHER**

 **It's just a little bit different  
Even if those there are cold glares or someone says something  
I just hope that you won't change  
Thank you  
For crying all together when I'm feeling down  
For always staying together and protecting each other  
Now, having just receieved your heart  
I'll give everything back to you**

 **Even when the tears that are hidden from the world flow  
Because the dazzling you is with me  
I can gain strength and laugh again..  
Always  
HAPPY TOGETHER**

 **You're my everything  
You're my best  
My person  
No matter what anyone says  
You're my love**

 **Don't say that you can't  
Don't say that you'll fail  
Even if no one acknowledges you  
You can do it  
Now, don't change and smile all together  
Everyone here will now always be happy  
Love, happiness  
From now on  
Love, happiness  
Forever and ever  
Love, happiness  
You and me  
Love, happiness  
Doing it together  
Forever  
HAPPY TOGETHER**

( Oppadeul, Happy Together )

.

.

"Huwaeee..."

"Tidak tidak tidak" Eunhyuk menggeleng sembari menggendong Haru. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Es clim... clim.." Haru menggapai-gapai kotak frizer yang berada di hadapannya. "Appaaa..ppaa" baby kecil itu merengek pada Appanya, meminta bantuan mungkin, untuk membujuk sang Umma agar mengizinkannya memakan ice cream.

Eunhyuk yang tahu maksud putranya langsung menolak. "Tidak boleh.. nanti kau batuk dan pilek Haru baby"

"Huwaaee... Appaa..." tangis Haru semakin keras.

"Hae~" protes Eunhyuk ketika Donghae mengambi l alih menggendong Haru. Namja berkulit caramel itu membuka kaca geser frizer lalu mengeluarkan secup kecil ice cream. Kemudian berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang cemberut sambil meneruskan belanja persediaan makanan. Setelah puas bermain di kebun binatang keluarga kecil itu mampir di sebuah supermarket sebelum pulang.

Eunhyuk masih menekuk wajahnya ketika Donghae kembali menghampirinya. Ia melihat Haru yang tersenyum lima jari padanya seakan mengatakan. 'Hah! Ice cream ice cream, haha'

"Dasar anak Appa" cibir Eunhyuk sedangkan Haru tertawa.

Donghae mencolek dagu Eunhyuk menggoda, tapi langsung di tepis oleh istrinya itu. "Umma marah pada kita berdua baby" ucap Donghae pada Haru.

Eunhyuk pura-pura tidak mendengar dan lebih asyik memilih sayuran. Namja manis itu kaget, ia menaruh sayuran pada trolinya dan langsung menggendong Haru yang tadi sempat Donghae dudukkan di troli.

Donghae yang mengerti akan ketakutan Eunhyuk, mengusap ramput istrinya itu lalu mengecupnya. "Gwenchana. Haru tidak akan apa-apa. Ada aku" ucapnya.

"Tapi.."

Donghae mengambil Haru kemudian kembali mendudukan putranya itu di troli. Satu tangan mendorong troli dan satunya lagi memegang tangan istrinya. "Kajja.." ujar Donghae dengan nada ceria dan mulai berbelanja lagi.

.

.

Sepasang pupil hitam itu terus bergerak mengikuti objek yang di lihat di layar kecil persegi panjang berwarna hitam milik Ayahnya.

"Hahahah" tawa baby mungil itu ketika objek yang dikenalnya dengan nama mobil bertubrukan dengan mobil yang lainnya.

"Aish..! Haru diam dulu" ujar Donghae, ia sibuk memenangkan pertandingan mobil di PSP pemberian Yesung dan Kyuhyun sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf dua bulan lalu.

"Aaaaa... auuuuu (mau)" Haru menggengam kedua tangan Donghae yang memegang PSP itu berusaha merebut. Ia juga tidak ingin hanya menjadi penonton setia.

"Nanti dulu..." kekeh Donghae. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ia akan menuju finish.

"Aaaa... Apppaaaaa... auuu...isssshhh... auuuu" pekik Haru sama kekehnya sembari terus berusaha melepas tangan ayahnya dari tubuh (?) PSP.

 **GAME OVER**

"Tuh kan..." protes Donghae. Si baby hanya tertawa dan langsung menekan tombol-tombol PSP yang sudah di lepas oleh Donghae.

"Nakal, nakal, nakal" Donghae mencium Haru bertubi-tubi.

"Haru tampan, waktunya tidur" ucap Eunhyuk keluar kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri. Namja manis itu mendekat pada suami dan putranya. "Cha.. sama Umma"

Haru menggeleng dan terus meronta ketika Eunhyuk akan menggendongnya. Ia masih asyik bermain dengan PSP malah di ganggu.

"Haru ini sudah malam.. cha.. itu itu lihat ada cikcak" Haru mencoba mengalihkan perhatian putranya dari layar PSP pada langit-langit kamar. "Tuh.. mana cikcak nya mana? Hah! Mana ya?" kata Eunhyuk sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Donghae terkekeh, dengan sengaja ia berteriak sembari memainkan PSPnya. "Aishh.. yah sedikit lagi sedikit lagi.. ahh" teriaknya riang implus Haru yang mendengar kembali merengek minta di turunkan.

"YA!" pekik Eunhyuk kesal. Donghae langsung diam dengan tampang innocent. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tajam, ia menyerukan wajah Haru pada lehernya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pantat putranya itu.

Donghae merangkak dan duduk di belakang Eunhyuk yang otomatis berhadapan langsung dengan putranya. Namja berkulit pucat itu malah melakukan Ci-Luk-Ba dan alhasil Haru bukannya tertidur malah tertawa.

"Aish! Terserah kalian saja" Eunhyuk sebal, ia menurunkan Haru dan menyerahkannya pada Donghae. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya menyelimuti dengan selimut sampai leher lalu memejamkan mata. Terserah apa yang ingin di lakukan Donghae dan Haru.

"Oow.. Umma marah lagi" bisik Donghae pada Haru yang berada di pangkuannya. "Umma.. Umma.." ujar Haru.

Donghae dan Haru merangkak mendekati Eunhyuk. Haru berbaring memeluk Eunhyuk dari depan sedangkan Donghae melingkarkan tangannya di perut namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Ummaa.. mmaa..." rengek Haru meminta maaf. donghae mengangkat kepalanya hingga bisa melihat wajah Haru yang menatapnya juga. Namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menunjuk Eunhyuk dengan dagunya memerintahkan putranya untuk mencium Eunhyuk.

Haru, baby 1 tahun yang cerdas hingga mengerti apa yang di sampaikan Ayahnya. "Ummaa..mma..-Cup" Haru mencium bibir Eunhyuk.

Namja manis itu membuka matanya satu dan langsung disuguhi oleh wajah tampan putranya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Mwo?" tanyanya.

"Cu..cu..Haalluu.. (Susu Haru)" ujar Haru sambil membuka selimut yang Ummanya pakai dan menepuk dada Eunhyuk pelan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil lalu mencium bibir Haru gemas. "Jangan ikut-ikutan nakal seperti Appamu arraso?"

"Aku nakal apa?" Tanya Donghae menyerukkan wajahnya pada leher istrinya. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab ia membenarkan letak tidur putranya, membuka kancing baju atasnya. Haru sudah tertawa girang melihat Eunhyuk mengeluarkan nipple kesukaan baby itu yang langsung di lahap.

"Setelah Haru selesai, giliranku ya" cicit Donghae manja.

"Shireo.." ujar Eunhyuk singkat.

"Wae?" protes Donghae tidak terima.

"Aku ingin tidur"

Donghae berdecak lalu seringai muncul tanpa di ketahui Eunhyuk. Namja berkulit caramel itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit, ia melihat Haru yang belum memejamkan matanya.

"Haru-ya.." Donghae memanggil putranya sembari memegang dada Eunhyuk yang bebas.

"Huwaeeee" tangis Haru tidak terima.

"Hae~ kapan Haru tidur kalau terus saja kau ganggu" Eeunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pantat Haru dan kembali menyodorkan nipplenya.

"Makanya. Ne, sudah Haru baby, giliran aku ne ne ne" katanya manja. "Terserah kau saja" ucap Eunhyuk malas. Donghae hanya beryeay ria.

Tak menunggu lama Haru sudah terlelap. Eunhyuk segera memindahkan Haru ke box bayi. Setelah memastikan tubuh putranya terbungkus rapi oleh selimut. Donghae langsung menggiring Eunhyuk untuk berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

"Mesum" ejek Eunhyuk, Donghae tersenyum dan langsung menyatukan bibir nya dengan milik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memejamkam matanya menikmati gerakan bibir suaminya. Lain di mulut lain di hati eoh?

Eunhyuk membuka matanya, menyusuri tiap inci wajah Donghae. "Wae?" gumamnya tidak mengerti ketika Donghae melepas pagutan mereka.

Donghae tersenyum kecil sembari menggeleng pelan. Ia membawa wajah Eunhyuk pada dadanya. Donghae memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu.

Donghae menundukan wajahnya hingga dahinya bertubrukan dengan dahi Eunhyuk. "Tidak apa-apakan seperti ini?" ujarnya.

"Hm?" Eunhyuk berdehem tidak mengerti.

"Aku masih ingin tinggal di rumah sederhana ini bersamamu dan Haru. Permintaan Appa untuk pindah. Bolehkan aku menolaknya" Donghae meminta pendapat.

Ya! Kangin maupun Hangeng terus saja mengajaknya untuk segera pindah rumah. Dan kembali kerumah tempat mereka berasal (?). Sungguh Donghae sudah merasa nyaman hidup seperti ini.

Hidup seperti ini sebelum berkonsentrasi menjalankan perusahan Ayah dan Ayah mertuanya yang di satukan. Tanggung jawab memegang itu semua sangat besar banyak orang yang bergantung hidup. Dan Donghae harus menyiapkan mental dan ilmu nya terlebih dahulu bukan.

"Hm. Gwenchana. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali" kata Eunhyuk, ia membelai wajah putih suaminya.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir tebal di hadapannya singkat. "Gomawo. Nae sarang"

"ck hentikan itu" dengus Eunhyuk padahal wajahnya sudah merona. Senyum jahil langsung terlukis di wajah Donghae.

"Sayang.." panggil Donghae.

"Hm?"

"Kajja" Eunhyuk mengangkat satu alisnya tidak mengerti. "Membuat adik untuk Haru" bisiknya sensual.

"Mwo? Andwehhmmffff" Donghae tidak memberi kesempatan Eunhyuk untuk menjawab dan lebih langsung membungkam mulut menggoda itu dengan bibirnya.

.

.

 **Hartaku yang paling berharga. Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Haru. Aku mencintai kalian.**

.

.

 **Teman hidupku sampai aku menutup mata. Lee Donghae, Lee Haru. Aku mencintai kalian.**

.

.

 **Terima kasih atas kasih sayang yang tak terhingga dari kalian untukku. Aku mencintai kalian Appa, Umma.**

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINISH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uuuuyyyyeeee~ hahahahah!**

 **Akhirya tamat juga ni FF huwwaaa, *lap ingus* sekian lama terhalang oleh waktu untuk melanjutkan FF remake ini, *lebay* tapi Alhamdulillah dah selesai juga, hehehe~ terima kasih banyak buat para PolarisELF yang siap sedia buat review diFF remake saya ini.**


End file.
